Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The story of the beginnings of the Lin Kuei ninjas and their life in the Lin Kuei. Primarily following the younger Sub-Zero formerly known as Tundra, and his life living in his brother's shadow along with his increasing mistrust of the Grandmaster. He and his friends also all encounter a strange man calling himself Haokah who's oddly relaxed around the Lin Kuei warriors. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Prologue:**

Every generation a tournament called Mortal Kombat is held to stave off the warlord known as Shao Khan's invasion from his realm known as Outworld. Very few are aware that the state of their world, Earthrealm, more commonly known as just Earth by its inhabitants, is decided by this brutal tournament; a secret that is kept for the safety of the public mind, though few would possibly believe in things such as other realms and Elder Gods. One organization that does know of its existence is the White Lotus Society that was formed by the Order of Light and the God of Thunder and Lighting Raiden, the protector of Earthrealm. The White Lotus society was formed to train warriors to fight for Earthrealm in the tournament after the Great Kung Lao's defeat at the current Outworld champion's hands, Goro.

However, recently another organization that hides itself in shadows has found out… a clan of assassins for hire that when paid the right price will kill or steal. They are said to be centuries old. The clan's only concern is its own profit and self-preservation.

"We are the Lin Kuei, more stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn!"

Previously the clan knew nothing of the tournament. That was until one day some of the clansmen patrolling the boarders of their headquarters discovered a mysterious person unconscious on the ground. Though he appeared human the man was pale as snow and very injured. Stranger still the area around him was covered in frost despite the season not being close to winter. The men, unsure what to do, sent one among them to tell the Grandmaster. Curious he had them bring the being to him, finding he was dying he had the stranger tended to.

Upon awakening the being was grateful to the Grandmaster and his clan for tending to him. He explained his ability was because he was a Cryomancer, a race from Outworld. This explanation lead to the revelation of the Mortal Kombat tournament. The Cryomancer then offered his loyalty in return for the Lin Kuei saving him, an offer the Grandmaster couldn't refuse. Once healed the Cryomancer was trained in the clan's ways and went to work for them. As expected he proved to be a valuable addition to the Lin Kuei's forces.

He was eventually sent to America to enforce and to aid their sect that was present there. There he took a woman as his wife who bore him two sons. He planned to take them to the Lin Kuei to further show his gratitude once he found they showed signs of inheriting his abilities. His wife found out and protested but the Cryomancer stole them away in the night.

Upon returning to the Lin Kuei headquarters he presented his sons to the Grandmaster who was pleased by the show of loyalty. Though the Cryomancer was a well-trained and powerful warrior he died shortly after returning, leaving his sons in the care of the clan that had taken him in.

In the years to come both sons would prove great assassins to the Lin Kuei but one would be doomed to have his soul damned and the other's fate would lie in his own hands…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first off. This story is basically a prequel for a story I have planed, that is if I finish this story...which I don't plan on being very long as it just sets up for the main story. This will basically become an AU as I mix and match elements from the games, shows, and cartoon. Main thing is the main story will follow the idea of Mortal Kombat Konquest of gathering a team for the tournament (which will be the first one from the games) so the time of which events will be different but the end result is the same. This story however is what the prologue says it's the story of the Sub-Zero bros, namely the younger Sub-Zero Kaui Ling formerly known as Tundra. There will be no OCs or pairings in the story.<strong>

**Any questions then feel free to ask.**

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please follow/favorite & review.**


	2. Chapter 1 No Weakness

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 1: No Weakness**

Far out from the reach of the rest of China, hidden in the northern mountains was an imposing fortress, seemingly built into the mountain itself. With the thick foreboding air that it held this structure's nature seemed to warn any who approached to stay away, that outsiders weren't welcome. Only the residents of the fortress knew of its existence and kept that secret guarded heavily. Trespassing was punishable by death and so was trying to escape the fold that lived within. Diligent archers stationed on watch towers connected to the building with expert marksmanship made sure of that.

The fortress was the headquarters of the deadly assassin clan known as the Lin Kuei, a name that translates literally into Forest Demons. Fitting for how dangerous, reclusive and feared the clan is. This place was home only to them. Each member was required devote their very life and soul to the clan. The clan was one, turning on a clansmen or the clan itself was not allowed. Nor was failure, being unsuccessful was not accepted. So members of the clan trained diligently for hours to hone their skills, to erase any weakness. Pain and emotion were also weaknesses, a Lin Kuei warrior showed no pain. Emotions got in the way of killing or functioning correctly in a fight so each clansman learned to lock them away becoming remorseless unfeeling killers, a trait they were feared and hated for. What others thought of them did not matter; all that mattered was success, for the honor of the Lin Kuei.

As with all buildings, areas were sectioned off for specific uses. One was a compound area for the warriors which was further divided by ranking. One area that was vaguely nicer and subtly bigger housed their deadliest warriors to be; one being Bi-Han and his younger brother Kuai Liang. Both had a special power to manifest ice, snow and all things that dealt with cold. Both had the blood of an Outworld race called the Cryomancers, but this was unknown to them. All they were aware of was their Father had the same ability as them, and that they had belonged to the Lin Kuei all their life. As such the Lin Kuei was their home and family.

Currently Kuai Liang was getting his uniform on, it was the crack of dawn meaning training for him would begin soon. As he put his sash on he glanced over at his brother's section of the room with his pale sapphire eyes. He wasn't present. He was already training, his training had always begun before him. That's just how it was. Kuai Liang's mouth twitched irately but pushed the feeling away.

'Emotions are a weakness. The Lin Kuei don't show weakness.' He reminded himself in his head. He then turned his attention to the sound of the door sliding open. The young half Cryomancer blinked in surprise and slightly tilted his head in curiosity when he saw his Sifu standing at the door. He never came to him before lessons began, but what made him curious was the boy he had with him.

He seemed to be around his age possibly older considering he was taller, but what caught Kuai Ling's eye was his long silver hair that seemed a drift on a breeze that didn't exist. That wasn't a normal characteristic of a child, nor were his golden yellow eyes. His skin was lightly tanned but Kuai Liang couldn't pin his ethnicity.

Despite his curiosity Kuai Liang obediently waited for his Sifu to tell him who the newcomer was. He furrowed his brow seeing the rather lost look on the other boy's face, was he alright?

"This is Tomas Vrbada, he joined our clan today." Kuai Liang's Sifu Bao-Zhi introduced stoically as he motioned to Tomas, who barely seemed to recognize his name being spoken. Kuai Liang really began to suspect something might be off with him. Thankfully Bao-Zhi went on to say, "He comes from Prague in the Czech Republic. He doesn't speak Chinese and seems to have amnesia, but he believes his name is Tomas."

Kuai Liang furrowed his brows at the phrasing, "He believes that's his name? He's unsure Sifu?" He asked, now that he had been spoken too he was now permitted to speak himself.

"Yes, but it's the only name he recalls." Bao-Zhi looked to Tomas then back to his student, "The one that brought him to us went back to complete a mission, and the few of us that speak Slavic are in other branches. He speaks some English thankfully, when he's not being taught you'll be the one to look after him Kuai Liang. Understand?" He asked expectantly to the assassin in training, the elder Lin Kuei continued when Kuai Liang bowed accepting his task without question. "He'll be rooming with you and your brother as he also possesses a special power." Kuai Liang's curiosity was now peaked and listened intently, "He is able to change himself into smoke. A very stealthful ability when he learns to shift his form at will. We don't know how he came to have this ability but it matters little."

Kuai Liang hummed in curiosity about the boy as his Sifu addressed him, "Tomas, stay with him." To further help get his point across he pointed from Tomas to Kuai Liang. For a moment Tomas merely blinked but eventually he walked into the room.

"Training will begin soon, try to get him prepared." Bao-Zhi instructed before sliding the door closed.

After a quick bow to his Sifu as he left Kuai Liang looked to Tomas, who gave him a look back. The young half Cryomancer wasn't sure how to approach this. He was rather mature for his age but he himself was a child, and it seemed Tomas was at least a year older than him. Kuai rubbed the back of his head; at least it seemed Tomas wasn't scared, just kind of lost, but there was some curiosity shinning in his yellow eyes. Kuai Liang supposed it helped that he was around his age.

"I'm Kuai Liang." the young Lin Kuei conveyed in English as he held his hand out to the newcomer, he figured he should at least start off with a proper introduction. Kuai Liang wasn't a master of English but what he knew he knew well. Many of the Lin Kuei were at least bilingual in case they were sent abroad on mission.

Tomas looked at to him then to his hand, soon enough he figured out he was introducing himself, "Ah…uh I…am Tomas?" His speech was choppy and obviously unsure. What English the kid knew was obviously not very much. Tomas looked at him unsurely and hummed a moment, "Uuuh…Kai Lin?" He said attempting to repeat his name, his Czech accent was very apparent on his voice and sounded very foreign to Kuai Liang who was used to Chinese accents.

Despite being American in ethnicity he knew nothing of his home country and had been in China all his life so he had a Chinese accent when speaking English as well. Kuai Liang shook his head, "Kuai Liang." He corrected simply.

"Kuai…Liang?" Tomas repeated, smiling brightly when Kuai Liang nodded indicating he got it correct. Happy he took his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

The sudden energy surprised Kuai Liang, this was not something he was used to. Was this how kids acted outside of the Lin Kuei? He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it normal? He wasn't sure but he was sure the newcomer would shape into the Lin Kuei mold soon enough. Once he was done Kuai Liang took his hand back. "How much do you understand?" He asked to the Czech speaker.

Tomas furrowed his brows in obvious confusion clearly not getting what he had said. Kuai Liang sighed, and tried again but more simply this time, "English. How much?"

"English?" Tomas repeated appearing to get his tone was a questioning one. He paused thoughtfully then shook his head holding two fingers close together, "No much."

Kuai Liang nodded, 'So I see…this won't be easy…' He thought; he'd have to teach him what he knew. A student teaching another student, what would this lead to? All he hoped was that he'd accomplish something.

"This….place…what is I come to?" Tomas asked suddenly, his cut up speech caught Kuai Liang off guard making him unable to respond to him. Seeing his confusion Tomas attempted to correct his question, "This place?" He said simply as he gestured the area around him.

Kuai Liang looked around before coming to a slightly surprising conclusion, 'He doesn't know where he is!?' He looked to Tomas in surprise, getting yet another confused expression, 'He really is lost!' Leaving his thoughts the young Cryomancer answered him, "Country is China, and this is Lin Kuei home." He hopped he wasn't pushing it too far but Tomas seemed to understand this one right off the bat. Seemed Tomas was thankfully a smart individual lifting a bit of weight off of Kuai Liang's young shoulders.

"China, Lin Kuei…." Tomas said thoughtfully, he didn't seem to truly realize how far he was from home, but Kuai Liang chalked it up to his amnesia. So far it only appeared to help Tomas deal with his situation, something Kuai Liang was grateful for.

With introductions out of the way Kuai Liang decided it was time to set up Tomas's area in the room. He gestured for Tomas to follow him out into the halls, the Czech boy blinked but followed closely behind. The halls of the barracks resembled a far older era of China; however, they were overall in good condition. The Lin Kuei maintained their fortress well, it had served them greatly over the years so the clan returned the favor. The floor was the most worn but it couldn't be helped with the generations of assassins that had passed through over the centuries.

As he followed his would-be caretaker Tomas look curiously at his new clan mates as they passed them by, none paying the children any mind at all. Tomas only stopped gazing when he accidently bumped into Kuai Liang. He blinked bewilderedly until he realized they'd stopped at a supplies closet. Tomas frowned apologetically for bumping into him, "S-sorry…"

Kuai Liang looked him over for a moment but didn't seem too irate, "its fine." He said briefly before he went into the supplies closet with Tomas in tow. Quickly he pulled a sleeping mat, blanket, pillow, and hygiene supplies and passed them to Tomas.

"These are yours." He stated, earning a nod from the boy that he understood. The half Cryomancer nodded back and led him back to their room. He looked the space over for a moment before shifting his bed to the side and then pointing at a space in between him and his brother's spaces, "Here."

Tomas looked at him a moment then to the space then to his stuff. He nodded, "Ah, okay, I…sleep there? Yes?" He questioned just to be sure. When Kuai Liang nodded he set about getting his area set up. When he finished Tomas looked to the other boy to see if what he did was acceptable.

"Good." Kuai Liang stated, his space was set up nice and neatly so he knew the boy wasn't messy; in the Lin Kuei that was a necessary trait to have. He looked outside, it was time to go and train, "Come," He motioned for Tomas to follow him again, "Time to train." Other things could be handled when needed.

"Train?" Tomas repeated curiously as he followed him outside.

"To fight." Kuai Liang replied just to be clear, Tomas furrowed his brows perplexedly, "You'll see." The half Cryomancer stated leaving the newcomer confused as he led them to Bao-Zhi's training area. It was a section out in the expansive garden, a well-worn dirt section with white chalk outlining it. Kuai Liang had practiced during weather from light rain, windy days, heavy rain storms and snow. He was much tougher than most his age outside of the Lin Kuei for it.

The young Lin Kuei member knew what his Sifu was going to have him do. He was going to have him fight Tomas in order to see what level of skill the newcomer had. Judging by the way Tomas looked he wasn't too soft. He had some muscle for his age so Kuai Liang guessed he'd done a bit of labor in his life. Another thing he noticed was he had some bandages on him…had he gotten into a fight before he arrived? Was that what caused his amnesia? It was possible he had received a blow to the head giving him his memory loss, but Kuai Liang doubted he find out what happened to Tomas anytime soon.

For now he was more concerned about how the Prague boy would take the fight, Kuai Liang would not pull any punches for him. If he did and his teacher spotted it he'd be punished, something that had happened before, something he'd wish to avoid. There was no room for weakness in the Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang looked back to Tomas who looked back, he was innocent he didn't know what he was about to be trained to do. Kuai Liang looked to the side, his conscience gnawed at him demanding he do something to soften the blow that was to come. He looked ahead, they weren't at the training area yet, there was time to say something.

"Don't hold back, Tomas." Kuai Liang said sternly to the one behind him, "Understand?"

Tomas furrowed a brow, he wasn't exactly sure what Kuai Liang was saying but he knew he was serious about it. He knew they were about to train to fight….then it hit him and his eyes widened. Where they going fight? He looked to Kuai Liang and nodded curtly, he was trying to warn him, "Yes."

Kuai Liang nodded back and he continued to lead him to the training area. With the warning given Kuai Liang felt some guilt relieved from him. Before long they stood before his Sifu, Kuai Liang gave a respectful bow which Smoke copied and he awaited his instructions.

"You managed to arrive on time despite taking care of the new blood, good." Bao-Zhi commented flatly as he looked both of them over.

"Thank you, Sifu." Kuai Liang thanked with a bow of his head.

"I'm sure you know what I want you to do now…" Bao-Zhi said to his Xuéshēng student as he slid his sharp stone eyed gaze over to Tomas. The new student gulped, he didn't like the tone that was coming from the older man. It took everything he had not to cower under the man's strong gaze. It was far from a warm or friendly one.

"Yes, Sifu." Kuai Liang answered obediently having no emotion in his voice at all.

"Then take your place." Bao-Zhi ordered, Kuai Liang nodded his head and took a few steps from Tomas before facing him again. "You." Bao-Zhi said sternly pointing to Tomas, "Stand there, you will fight with Kuai Liang." Tomas, too scared to disobey, nodded submissively before standing across from Kuai Liang. Turning to him Tomas saw his expression had gone completely blank, this worried him substantially. The silver haired boy knew he wasn't going to like this. Kuai Liang bowed to him causing Tomas to do the same, though more hesitantly before the opposing Xuéshēng took a fighting stance. Once Tomas took a similar one Boa-Zhi looked from one to the other, "Begin!"

In a flash Kuai Liang swung a kick out giving Tomas only a second to react. In that second Tomas's heart rate kicked into a panicked state. It was obvious Kuai Liang wasn't holding back and had plenty more training than him. Scared, he jumped out of the way of another kick but didn't manage to dodge a strong hit to the gut or the following palm strike to the chin. Pain burning in his stomach and chin Tomas fell hard onto the ground. Cringing Tomas pulled himself up onto his elbows, his golden yellow eyes widened when he saw Kuai Liang already poised to strike him again. Tomas tensed closing his eyes, expecting to get struck again, but it didn't come. Carefully he looked and saw Kuai Liang looking at him unsurely.

This hesitation was quickly erased when Kuai Liang felt a glare from his Sifu burning into the side of his neck like hot coal. Not wishing to anger him further he forced himself to strike Tomas again; however, the blow never connected. Right before his eyes Tomas's form vanished into smoke. It wisped around his fist, confused and rather amazed Kuai Liang looked around trying to tell where he'd reappear.

Bao-Zhi watched the moment unfold intently; he was truly honored the Grandmaster was allowing him to train not one but two of the gifted Xuéshēng. His trained eyes followed the mist trail and watched intrigued as it began to reform its shape. It happened quickly and soon Tomas stood to the side of Kuai Liang. This time there was a determined fire in his eyes and he punched Kuai Liang in the face making him stumble backwards. Bao-Zhi hummed thoughtfully; it appeared being cornered sparked his fighting spirit. He'd heard that the Lin Kuei member that found him discovered him in a cave badly wounded…and surrounded by dead bodies. Whatever had happened to cause such a scene had defiantly left a mark on his psyche, amnesia or not.

Whatever had awoken in him, Tomas was now fighting back fiercely; this made things both easy and not so easy for Kuai Liang. Now he didn't feel like he was fighting a scared boy but Tomas was surprisingly fast. Tomas ducked aside from a punch and struck a hit in his stomach to repay him for the one before. Judging by the force Kuai Liang figured Tomas was getting into the swing of things. Gritting his teeth he took the blow and swung at his face again then kneed him in the side shoving him back. To regain himself, Kuai Liang backed up only to be tackled by Tomas. As he pulled his arm back to strike Kuai Liang beat him to it and struck him in the rib making the silver haired boy recoil in pain. Wasting no time the half Cryomancer kicked him off so he could get back to his feet.

Kuai Liang was about to continue the match when, "That's enough, I've seen what I need to." Bao-Shi said calmly in English. With the match over Kuai Liang backed off letting Tomas get to his feet. Once he was up Kuai Liang bowed his respect to Tomas, who returned it before they went back to standing before their Sifu. Once they were before him Kuai Liang was immediately backhanded to the ground. Tomas stared at the action then he looked at Kuai Liang in concern, "Don't you dare help him up…" Bao-Zhi warned with a growl making Tomas stiffen into place.

When the Sifu continued to talk it was in Chinese effectively leaving Tomas from the conversation, "Tell me, do you know why you were punished Kuai Liang?" He asked dryly as his Xuéshēng got back to his feet.

"Because I hesitated…" Kuai Liang answered obediently as he bit back his pain, any further mistakes would only double his punishment, "And weakness has no place in the Lin Kuei…"

"That's right," Bao-Zhi replied in an unnervingly calm voice, "There is NO WEAKNESS IN THE LIN KUEI!" He roared suddenly seemingly freezing both in place. Kuei Liang's Sifu looked down at him in sheer disappointment, "Your brother would have done better."

Kuai Liang balled up his hands more tightly till he felt his nails digging into his skin, it felt like salt was being jammed into his wounds. This had been going on for years now and it still hurt the same each time it happened. He did something wrong and apparently his brother Bi-Han would have done it correctly. Even though frustration was beginning to writhe in his stomach Kuai Liang buried it before it could surface.

"Hopefully Tomas will learn from your mistakes…" Bao-Zhi said coldly as he eyed the new blood who was now beginning to realize what he had been brought into, "Now, let's begin today's lesson." Kuai Liang bowed his head, Tomas mimicking, and training went on as if nothing had happened a moment ago.

Several grueling hours later the training was complete leaving Kuai Liang tired and Tomas down right exhausted. Kuai Liang let Tomas rest in their room while he went to get their food, when he came back he saw the newcomer was still laying on the floor panting. Taking a seat next to him he placed a cup of mountain water next to him, "Here."

Immediately Tomas got up and chugged it down, exhaling in relief he took the tray of food Kuai Liang handed to him and chowed down not caring what he was eating. Kuai Liang watched him a moment before beginning to eat his own meal. As Tomas chewed his food he flinched as the bruise on his cheek sent a shock of pain through the side of his face. Naturally he rubbed it tenderly trying to sooth the pain.

"Don't do that." Kuai Liang said as he continued to eat, Tomas looked at him confusedly, "There is no room for weakness in the Lin Kuei. Ignore it and eat." He said as he took a bite of his food.

Tomas looked at him for a moment then seemed to drift off into thought, "Um…then why Kuai…uh," Kuai Liang looked at him, it was obvious he wanted to ask him something but seemed to have trouble with the next word. He let him go on for a while longer to let him try and get it correctly, "W-why you say…th-thing be-four fight?"

Kuai Liang furrowed his brow as he pieced together what Tomas was attempting to say. 'What I said before the fight? Ah, he's talking about the warning.' Kuai Liang took a gulp of water before addressing Tomas's question, "Because it wouldn't have been fair to just start the fight without you knowing what was going on." Kuai Liang wasn't sure how much of that Tomas got but for some reason he got a smile on his face. It looked a little odd with his puffy cheek but he didn't seem to notice it at the moment.

"You kind." Tomas stated with a happy tone.

"I shouldn't be…" Kuai Liang responded dully remembering his teacher's remark that his brother would have done better. Shoving the feeling aside he distracted himself with food.

Tomas blinked confused by his mood, "No weakness?" He inquired by now he had a good idea what that phrase meant, it was hard not to by now. The black haired Kuai Liang nodded and continued eating. Tomas hummed, he didn't know why Kuai Liang's mood had dropped so suddenly but he was sure it had to do with something their teacher had said to him in Chinese. He looked back to him, "I thank you."

Kuai Liang looked to him a bit surprised, "You're welcome."

The foreigner smiled happily again and held his hand out, "You be přítel?"

"Be what?" Kuai Liang questioned confusedly.

Blinking Tomas realized he accidently said a Czech word instead of the English translation, "Eheh, sorry…um ah good pal?" He said with a slightly embarrassed smile as he laughed slightly at his fumble.

"Are you asking if I'd like to be your friend?" Kuai Liang asked almost stupefied by the sudden request.

Tomas nodded with a bright grin offering his hand again, "Ah ano, yes, friend! Přítel is friend!"

Kuai Liang went silent and looked at his hand; he'd never had a friend before. Yes he knew other kids in the Lin Kuei but friendship wasn't exactly supported in the clan. Not that he was really close to other trainees for that to even be an option. It'd always been him and his brother, and his brother was typically training….come to think of it he was always by himself. On the positive side it let him focus on his studies and training more. Thinking about it now with the prospect of getting a friend somehow made it difficult to pass up. Kuai Liang nodded and took his hand shaking it, "Okay, I'll be your friend." Tomas shook back still smiling enthusiastically; Kuai Liang felt a small smile work onto his face for the first time in a good while.

Both stopped when the door slid open, Tomas flinched worrying it was Bao-Zhi but his expression turned confused when he saw what looked like an older version of Kuai Liang. He looked from one to the other, "He you bratr?"

"If you're asking if that's my brother yes. This is Bi-Han." Kuai Liang replied, guessing "bratr" was Czech for brother as he gestured to Bi-Han who was eyeing the newcomer.

Seeming to not know what to make of the silver haired child he looked to his sibling, "Who is this brother?" He asked, gesturing to Tomas. Despite the visible similarities the differences in their voices was evident due to the age gap. Further, Bi Han's voice sounded sterner yet he maintained a somewhat casual air with his sibling. As he waited for an answer he walked over to his bed mat and sat down, taking a swig of water he had he motioned to Tomas again, "He just get brought in?"

"Yes, he was brought in today." Kuai Liang answered, and he knew by "brought in" Bi-Han meant snatched from the streets. It happened often, kids that showed worth were picked up by a group in the Lin Kuei called Searchers that specialized in that. Most of the time they picked up orphans or kids off the streets. Other times, like him and his brother, they were children of members themselves and grew up in the Lin Kuei their whole life. The Grandmaster had a child himself around his brother's age training to be an assassin. There were rumors that they kidnapped from families…and this was something neither he nor his brother could deny wholeheartedly, but it was for the best of the Lin Kuei so they didn't question it.

"His name is Tomas Vrbada, he's from Prague in the Czech Republic." He introduced gesturing to their new roommate.

Bi-Han nodded taking another swig of water. He'd been training since before the sun rose and it was evident from the amount of sweat on him. Being the favored brother had its draw backs; his Sifu heavily loaded him with training and expected nothing but perfection from him. If he failed his punishments were not light, one time he'd been beaten so badly he hurt for nearly a month. Still despite the pain he had been forced to continue his training leaving little time for him to heal. It did, however, force him to learn and get stronger more quickly. Something that really showed physically. Bi-Han was five years older than Kuai Liang who was ten, but nearly had the build of someone two years older than him.

"Czech?" Bi-Han repeated as he looked at Tomas, "So he speaks Slavic? I heard some know English over there, he know some of it?"

"Some, enough he can understand what's being said to him." Kuai Liang answered as he ate some of his food. Feeling the question was coming the younger half Cryomancer continued, "He's roomed with us because he's able to turn into smoke. It seems no one can figure out how he does it but he can."

A glint of intrigue shined in Bi-Han's light icy blue eyes, "Really?" He hummed looking at Tomas who looked to Kuai Ling, both had been speaking in Chinese so he only knew he was being talked about. Spotting the bruises on both of them Bi-Han says, "Let me guess…Bao-Zhi had you test him?" Kuai Liang nodded, "How'd that go?" Noticing his brother go quiet Bi-Han gave him a disapproving look, "Well?"

Kuai Liang didn't meet his gaze, "I hesitated. I was rightfully punished for my mistake, the Lin Kuei show no weakness."

Bi-Han dropped the subject, he got a feeling of what happened but decided to let Kuai Liang settle down. He looked to Tomas who looked back, switching to English he spoke to him, "Do you know what's expected of you yet?"

Tomas thought for a bit recalling the word he was looking for, "To fight?"

"Close, but no. You're being trained to fight, so you can kill. Understand?" Judging by how Tomas paled Bi-Han got the idea he understood. Bi-Han leaned over to his eye level, "The Lin Kuei is your home now, your family. Do as you're ordered and everything will go smoothly. Don't and you're life will miserable. Complete your tasks, no failure, no-."

"Weakness…" Tomas finished getting a nod from the older member, he looked at the ground unsure of where his life was heading now as he fully realized the nature of the situation he was in.

"No failure, no weakness for the honor of Lin Kuei." The two half Cryomancer siblings recited together as Tomas remained silent between them, "We are the Lin Kuei, more stealthful than the night, more deadly than the dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! First chapter done~!<strong>

**Rather happy with the turn out. Tomas (Smoke) is introduced to Kuai Ling and later Bi-Han.**

**Bao-Zhi is just a stand in oc, in other words I named him so I wouldn't call him Sifu or Teacher over and over :T**

**Not a 100% sure Smoke's eyes are golden yellow can't get a clearer enough picture of it but some people have drawn him that way and I like it :T**

**Proof Reading by RenagadeRexRider**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please Follow/Favorite & Review~!**


	3. Chapter 2 Another Newcomer

_I feel that I should say this ahead of time. Tabansi & Zhìxin are **not** ocs. They are just names I gave to Cyrax and Sektor since their real names still haven't been revealed. Like the rest they'll be called by their code names in due time._

* * *

><p><strong>Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings<strong>

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 2: Another Newcomer**

It was over a year later after Tomas Vrbada had been dropped off at the Lin Kuei headquarters in China, and the sun was just about to rise over the horizon. The young Czech assassin to be yawned and sat up rubbing one of his eyes. A bolt of pain shot through his left shoulder forcing him to bite back a yelp of pain as he snapped his eyes shut, 'The Lin Kuei show no weakness.' He repeated over and over in his head until the pain subsided. Shaking it off he looked at his arm, it had only been a year and he'd already fractured a bone during training yesterday.

His Sifu Bao-Zhi had a couple of older trainees come 'spar' with them. By now Tomas was used to the rough treatment and took it as came. His friend Kuai Liang had it easier due to his vaster experience and his ice power. Tomas had better control of his ability to turn into smoke but still had trouble doing it at will and controlling where he'd manifest or even go after turning into smoke. He did, however, learn that he had some heat related abilities.

Looking over to Kuai Liang he saw his friend was still asleep. Even though he'd asked to be his friend on the first day the two had indeed grown to be good friends, partly due to the fact they were forced to deal with each other but they did get along. Kuai Liang had taught him a good deal of both Chinese and English and Tomas had taught him some Czech in return. The younger half Cryomancer helped him deal with the rough and harsh adjustments to being in the Lin Kuei. Some of it had been hard to swallow, mainly what he was being trained for, but eventually everything just became everyday life. Considering he didn't remember anything about his original life the Lin Kuei had quickly become his home.

Getting a devious idea a wide smirk slid its way across Tomas's face, rubbing his slightly tanned hands together he generated an abnormal amount of heat. Maintaining the heat on his uninjured arm's hand he poised himself to give his friend a rude awakening. With a swift motion he smacked Kuai Liang on the back, the heat on his hand gave the half Cryomancer a jolt causing him to give startled cry. Enjoying the reaction from his bewildered friend Tomas snickered to himself with a big grin on his face, "Good morning to you too."

Kuai Liang growled irately looking at his roommate, "Tomas…."

Still baring his grin and snickering Tomas says, "What? Can you not take a joke my přítel? Did you wake up on wrong side of bed?" He teased playfully his Czech accent still heavy on his voice. Though it had been a year Tomas's Chinese and English was still clunky but vastly improved than what it had been, especially his Chinese.

"More like someone rudely woke me up…." Kuai Liang muttered in a grumpy manner before taking a swipe at Tomas who pulled back out of the way still snickering to himself. Sighing his irritation away a smile tugged at his lips.

As time passed Tomas's personality became apparent to him; he was friendly and loved to joke around with Kuai Liang when anyone besides Bi-Han wasn't looking. Tomas had adjusted to the Lin Kuei mold but hadn't truly given himself up to it. He behaved in front of the masters to please them and that was it. This was something that had vaguely rubbed off on Kuai Liang, when they were alone, or with his brother, the younger half Cryomancer felt he could relax a bit. His older brother Bi-Han didn't seem compelled to correct their behavior and just seemed to ignore it but occasionally he'd shoot a joke back to them.

"Ah, you see I woke up before you for once my přítel. I could not just let that go to waste!" Tomas explained with a proud smirk on his face as he pointed to himself.

Kuai Liang realizing what he said was true chuckled slightly, "Well, that is a first. So, I guess I can't really blame you." He gave his friend a pat on the back using his power to create patch of ice while he patted him.

The sudden cold sensation caused Tomas's eyes to widen and he jumped up, "Cold! Zima! Je to tak studená!" He cried slipping into his native language as he danced about trying to get the ice off of his back, but vainly so.

The young half Cryomancer watched his friend dance about, pleased with the result, "Didn't say I couldn't get you back for it though." He taunted passively knowing Tomas wasn't exactly paying attention to him at the moment. Blinking he noticed something shift behind him, this caused a confused expression to come onto his face. Realizing what was about to happen he ducked out of the way as a pillow rocketed across the room hitting Tomas directly on the back of the head.

"**Shut-up! I'm trying to sleep**!" A very annoyed Bi-Han roared from his bed mat.

"Au, proč jsi dokonce tady právě teď?" Tomas muttered in Czech while his face was on the floor since Bi-Han wasn't good at understanding it.

Kuai Liang, managing to make out and decipher what his friend said, asked his brother, "Why are you here Bi-Han? Usually you're out training by now." He pointed out as he removed the ice from his friends back before tossing his brother's pillow back to him.

Catching it Bi-Han grunted and flopped back onto his bed, "I started a new part of my training, I was up for most of the night. Only got back a couple hours ago, so **keep it quiet**." He grumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep a couple moments later.

Getting to his feet and taking out his training uniform, Kuai Liang looked back to his brother. Only two more years before he'd get his first real mission. If he was successful, Bi-Han would get his code name making him a full-fledged member of the Lin Kuei. Soon though his brother would be going out on practice missions, aka grunt work. This included stealing items, or assisting older member's with their missions or even playing secret bodyguard. Whatever the Lin Kuei was hired to do that they felt was a waste of their warriors' time was dumped onto older trainees; more often than not it was theft of petty items.

Still, getting the chance to leave the headquarters' grounds was enough to envy senior trainees. Until permitted other trainees weren't allowed to leave the grounds. They were too flight risky for the Grandmaster to be comfortable with.

Once Tomas was ready to go, after a bit of help to get dressed with his injured arm, the two headed out to meet up with their Sifu. Tomas glanced back to the room the three of them shared, "So. How long do you think they will let him rest?" He questioned lightly not expecting positive answer.

"At the most two more hours." Kuai Liang answered, Tomas snorted figuring as much, "Now that he's almost done with his training their going to hit him with everything they've got."

Tomas chuckled shaking his head, "Suppose there is a downside to everything?" He questioned trying to leave his friend a light hint that being the favorite wasn't always best. The Czech trainee frowned when Kuai Liang went silent. He withheld a sigh, it was best to not pursue that topic but his friend would have to get over his envy someday.

Later at the front entrance, a new recruit was being brought in to be accepted by the clan, the Asian Searcher who found him at his side. This one was a South African Botswana boy who bore the name Tabansi. Previously he had been kidnapped for a similar purpose; though one was a secret group who trained other boys like him to fight for their leader, the purpose of him being taken was the same. Both groups aimed to train him to kill. Looking around he had to admit though, the living conditions were far better than the ones he had previously been in.

Tabansi was brought before elder masters in the Lin Kuei, the Searcher who he only knew by his code name, Black Bird, explained how he came about him and why he chose him. The group Tabansi had been kidnapped by were under attack by another group. Everywhere people were dying, Tabansi managed to escape before being slaughtered; the others had been too scared or too weak to escape. One of his captors, injured, attempted to stop him from escaping out of spite. Determined to survive Tabansi took up a dagger and managed to kill him. Covered in blood and still holding the dagger he escaped before running into Black Bird. With promise of being taken far away from the horrible place Tabansi accepted the offer to join the Lin Kuei.

"What is his state of family affairs?" One elder asked in Chinese to keep the conversation private, he looked to the Botswana boy who was currently kneeling. Even if he did have family left they weren't about to let him leave.

"I've looked into it, his family is not alive, they were killed. He is already aware of this. They died before his eyes." Black Bird answered with a quick half bow to his superiors.

"Good, that makes things much easier for us." The Elder said. Afterwards they briefly tested Tabansi's skills and, finding him suitable, he was taken into the clan. Having skill fitting for his age they had Black Bird ready him, show him his room and give him his training uniform. Before he knew it, Tabansi was taken to his training group.

With everything going so quickly Tabansi stood there for a while not knowing what to really do. He decided to just stand there until someone gave him instruction. His head swam with everything that had happened to him in the last couple of days. He'd survived the massacre of the people who had killed his family and kidnapped him, killed one of the people who had tormented him and then picked up by a ninja and was then taken in by his clan.

"Who are you?"

Tabansi blinked back to reality; he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice another trainee come up to him. He was a Chinese teen possibly a year older than him; his eyes were sharp and cold for his age making his appearance an unwelcoming one. Gathering himself he answered in English, something taught to him by his former captors, "I'm Tabansi….I was brought here…." He was going to continue but the boy cut him off.

"You were taken into the clan I know that. I just asked who you are, nothing more." Tabansi frowned, judging by his tone he knew it was going to be difficult to put up with this teen. He blinked his dark brown eyes when the other trainee motioned for him to follow, "Instead of standing there you should be readying for training. It'll start in a moment." He lead the newcomer over to where the others were warming up, readying for their training.

"And you are?" Tabansi questioned, though his gut told him he'd regret asking.

"I am Zhìxin." The other trainee answered as he started practicing his moves. He noticed the uncertainty in Tabansi and gave him a reprimanding look, "You should be honored to have been chosen to join our clan. There is none greater in the world, the Lin Kuei have the fiercest warriors in this world."

Zhìxin's words didn't exactly seem to reach Tabansi who said nothing to his speech. He was still mixed up about being taken to a new place to be trained to do the same thing his previous captors wanted. So far killing seemed to be his fated role in life and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, he looked to Zhìxin, "Why are you here?"

The older trainee gave him a questioning look before he chuckled amusedly, "You believe I was brought here? No. I was born here. I'm the Grandmaster's son." Zhìxin answered with an arrogant and clearly condescending grin on his face.

With that Tabansi knew that having training sessions with this guy around was not going to be easy. Almost thankfully, the training started soon after. If it was at all possible, the training was tougher than his training in the other group, but he managed through it. His teacher had him spar with a few of the other Xuéshēng. Tabansi managed to win two of the three fights, but not without injury. His wrist was sprained and he had plenty of bruises. When it was all through, he followed the others to get some food.

Along the way he spotted a strange boy with silver hair that seemingly floated in a breeze when there was none, he pointed and asked Zhìxin, "Who's that?"

Zhìxin followed his gesture and gets an irate expression on his face, "That's Tomas, the one next to him is his keeper Kuai Liang…their two of the three freaks in the Lin Kuei." He spat bitterly as he headed off in the other direction, not wanting to look at the two further.

Tabansi furrowed his brows, he could see why Tomas was odd but Kuai Liang looked normal to him, "Why's Kuai Liang a freak? He seems normal enough…" He asked following after the Grandmaster's son. He paused, "Wait three? Where's the other 'freak'?"

With a frustrated and annoyed sigh, Zhìxin turns back to the newcomer and answers his questions, "Kuai Liang is able to command ice, he has an older brother but he gets special training. Before you ask Tomas is able to turn into smoke. Since they're freaks they get trained separately from the rest of us." With the questions answered Zhìxin turned and walked away, "If I were you I'd have nothing to do with them."

It was very easy to tell the Grandmaster's son had something against the three 'freaks' as he called them. Even though he could think of no reason Zhìxin would lie about them having special abilities he still found it hard to believe. Deciding to leave it be for now Tabansi shook his head and began leave for his room to eat in peace, until,

"Hey, you new guy around here?" Tabansi, confused, looked and saw Tomas heading over to him with Kuai Liang in tow.

"Yes I am…" Tabansi answered unsurely, neither of them seemed to be out to threaten him and even with Kuai Liang's even expression both seemed more welcoming than Zhìxin did.

"I'm sorry about us bothering you," Kuai Liang apologized noticing Tabansi's clear confusion, "Tomas, here insisted on introducing ourselves. I'm Kuai Liang, this is Tomas Vrbada." He introduced gesturing to himself and then to his Czech friend who gave a slight wave to the new comer.

Tabansi look from one to the other warily, "I know who you guys are…" Both of the two special powered trainees looked at him questioningly wondering how this was so he explained, "I asked Zhìxin and he told me…"

"He did, did he?" Kuai Liang answered looking to where the Grandmaster's son went. He looked back to Tabansi who seemed a bit unsure about the two, despite him being older and bigger than them. "I'm sure you can tell what he thinks of us."

"Yes…he doesn't seem to like you much." Tabansi answered, it was odd to him how Kuai Liang spoke so maturely.

"That is putting it lightly." Tomas commented looking amused.

Kuai Liang looked the African over for a moment, "And what do you think? If you agree with him that's fine, just be honest with us and we'll leave you be." He questioned seriously, Tomas looked from his friend then back to the newcomer waiting for his answer. Though Kuai Liang was younger than him he was the leader of the two and Tomas respected the decisions made…when he needed to.

For a moment Tabansi was taken aback by the question, but thinking honestly for a moment he couldn't agree with Zhìxin. Though it wasn't really a hard decision to make. He shook his head, "No I don't. I don't know either of you enough to say anything really." Hearing his decision Tomas smiled brightly and Kuai Liang nodded acceptingly. The two of them were defiantly friendlier than Zhìxin.

"It's good to hear that." Kuai Liang replied normally. He and the Grandmaster's son, though often weren't around each other, were not on good terms. This was not openly displayed though due to the fact clan members were not allowed to turn on each other. It was still well known, however, mainly through comments Zhìxin made. Thankfully both of them trained separately, something they both were happy with. Tomas found Zhìxin's dislike both amusing and annoying.

"Would you like to come with us?" Tomas asked gesturing outside the eating hall; he looked at the commotion around them, "We know quieter place."

Tabansi sighed tiredly and nodded, "Quiet sounds good to me." The two special powered trainees led him outside the food hall and to their area in the warrior's compound. Outside there was a slight cool breeze helping the newcomer relax and take in what happened to him. He looked at his food; he still wasn't sure what to make of it. He was in a clan of ninja to be trained as an assassin. Turning his head he saw the two other trainees sitting next to him, curiosity momentarily over powered his worries, "Is it true?" He questioned grabbing their attention, "That you two have powers?"

Tomas grinned and looked to Kuai Liang, who put down his food tray and held up a hand, tensing it he caused ice to seemingly emerge from his skin, coating it with a layer of ice. Tabansi eyes widened in surprise. So it was true, they did have powers! He'd never seen anything like it, things like this only existed in fiction and yet here he was sitting next to a person with power over ice!

"I can't do much with it yet, I'm still learning to control it. My brother Bi-Han has much more control over this ability. I'm sure Zhìxin told you about him?" Kuai Liang asked as he flexed his ice coated hand to demonstrate it could still move normally.

"He did," Tabansi answered with a nod as he watched the ice covered hand behave normally like the ice was a second skin. He blinked his brown eyes and looked up, "What about Tomas can-" He was cut off when Tomas grinned deviously and vanished into smoke. Staring he felt something poke him on the shoulder, turning his head he was startled to see him form right behind him. As Tomas snickered to himself Tabansi rubbed his forehead, "I asked for that."

Joking aside Tabansi looked at them with a more serious expression, "I want to ask you both something. What do you think of it? Think of being trained to kill. I've gone from one group to another in the last couple of days and the same thing is still being asked of me."

Tomas and Kuai Liang looked at each other. They both understood his worry, it was a phase every newcomer went through, every young member anyway. Kuai Liang sighed and leaned back a bit, "I've been here all of my life. The Lin Kuei has been my home and my family. I will do what's asked of me when the time comes."

"I am from Czech." Tomas started, "But I do not remember life before the Lin Kuei. I cannot return to Czech. I do not know if there is a life left for me there. So I must stay here. I am still adjusting, but I have time to get ready. So I do not worry. This is my life now." He said calmly, Tomas knew the confusion and worry Tabansi was going through. He felt it too after the first day of joining the Lin Kuei but with Kuai Liang's help he was able to adjust. Every so often Tomas found himself questioning what he was doing but he knew he had no other choice and moved on.

Tabansi looked down solemnly, "I know I don't have anything to go back to." He cringed remembering the sight of his family being killed before him. Tabansi was much younger then and unable to do anything but just watch. He swallowed what felt like a stone in his throat, "I guess I just have to keep moving forward…"

Tomas looked to Kuai Liang who nodded and the Czech turned back to Tabansi putting a hand on his shoulder, "We will help you through it. It will get easier the longer you are here. Okay?" He said reassuringly while gently shaking his shoulders.

The African looked to them and gave a slight nod, "Thanks, that's good to know." Tomas smiled to him before they each went back to eating in relative silence.

With that a trio was formed and they were all about to set out on an arduous journey that was set before them. Their freewill would all be tested, but a darker shadow was getting ready to loom down on Earthrealm. Soon they'd have to choose to fight for the greater good or fall to their Master's plan that was beginning to form.

* * *

><p><strong>For those curious. <strong>

**Tabansi meas "he who endures" in African. **

**Zhìxin means "A man of ambition"**

**Something I changed is that Cyrax is friends with the younger Sub-Zero and Smoke because outside being one of the people who didn't want to be a cyborg there wasn't much to him. I personally like him so I wanted to give him a little more and the more I thought about it I like him being in my little Lin Kuei trio and he would help in influencing Kuai Ling to have more of a conscience because of his mistrust towards the Grandmaster so I went with the idea.**

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 The World Outside

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 3: The World Outside**

"This is your first training mission, Kuai Liang." Bao-Zhi said with a stern calmness as he looked down at his kneeling Xuéshēng, "I expect nothing but perfection from you. Understand?" His cold grey eyes narrowed expectantly. Kuai Liang's older brother Bi-Han had become Sub-Zero three years ago. Since then he had become the best warrior the Lin Kuei had to offer. He would not have his student, who had the same abilities and promise as Sub-Zero turn out to be a failure! If that happened it wouldn't look good in the Grandmaster's eyes, something best avoided at all cost.

"Yes, Sifu I understand completely." Kuai Liang, now age sixteen, answered calmly. He knew full well that he was expected to succeed due to his brother's success. Kuai Liang had no plans in failing to follow his brother's example. His brother turned out to be a great warrior for the Lin Kuei and so would he.

"Good. Here is your task." Bao-Zhi handed Kuai Liang a scroll soon as he held his hands up to receive it. As his student rolled it open his teacher told him the details, "You're to take back a small jade guardian lion statuette from some small time thieves then return it to the contractor of this task. He will then pay you, if he doesn't, give him a warning…" Bao-Zhi said with an eerily smooth calmness, "But I doubt you'll have any trouble with this man. He's been a good client of the Lin Kuei for some time now."

Kuei Liang nodded, "When do I leave Sifu?"

"Once you've readied yourself you will leave, and once you've completed the task you will return immediately. Do not waste your time, if you take too long we will have people search for you. Remember, no one leaves the Lin Kuei." Bao-Zhi warned darkly as he looked down at his Xuéshēng as if searching for any signs of flaw in his loyalty.

Rolling the scroll up Kuai Liang bowed his head, "I live to serve the Lin Kuei, Sifu." He reassured calmly keeping his head bowed.

Appearing to be satisfied by the display Bao-Zhi nodded, "Good, you may go and gather what you need. If you return successful you'll be able to keep a small percent of the payment, until then you can have this." Taking a small pouch from his robe he dropped it in front of his student, "It should be enough to pay for anything necessary."

Picking it up Kuai Liang could feel bills and coins inside. Getting to his feet his gave his teacher a respectful bow, "Thank you sifu, I will use it wisely." Bao-Zhi waved him away and Kuai Liang left for his room.

Sliding the door open he saw no one was present. This was no surprise to him, his brother Sub-Zero was probably out on another mission. He hardly saw him anymore and since he began his assassin work Bi-Han and become distant. As for Tomas he was likely bothering Tabansi, now known as Cyrax, at the moment or training. Even though Tomas was likely old enough to take his first assassination mission, skill wise he still needed some work seeing as he had arrived with having no training beforehand. This was something Kuai Liang was secretly happy about; he'd grown used to having Tomas bother him occasionally.

"And what are you doing my přítel?"

Speak of the Devil.

Turning, he saw Tomas's form just finish forming from smoke, no doubt a friendly smirk hidden underneath his plain grey mask. Until they were full-fledged warriors of the Lin Kuei they wore the uniforms of trainees. Once they got their code names they received their own unique masks to replace the cloth ones they wore now. Special or highly skilled warriors would receive colored uniforms like Cyrax, yellow, his brother Sub-Zero, blue, or the Grandmaster's son Zhìxin now known as Sektor, red.

In six years Tomas spoke Chinese and English perfectly, along with a few other languages, though still retained a light Czech accent. He'd let his silver hair grow out to a length past his shoulders. It was always an interest to see the long hair drift about behind him even after all the years Kuai Liang had known him.

"I'm packing for my first task." Kuai Liang answered normally as he mildly gestured to the supplies in his hands. Suddenly his friend hooked his neck with his arm and gave him a brotherly noogie, much to the half Cryomancer's annoyance and frustration.

"Aw, you're going on your first mission Kuai Liang!" Tomas cooed tauntingly as he kept him in the headlock. Nodding teasingly he added, "Good to hear." his expression turned annoyed, but not at his friend, "I was wondering when that zadek starého muže Bao-Zhi was going to let you go on your first mission."

Finally shaking him off Kuai Liang gave him a disapproving look, knowing that he'd just insulted their Sifu in Czech, "Just because you can get away with saying such things doesn't mean you should say it Tomas. You should have more respect for our Sifu." Tomas said nothing, not wanting to take his insult back or argue with his best friend. "It's a wonder how you get away with the way you behave for all these years."

Tomas chuckled as Kuai Liang returned back to his packing, "Is it really?" He nudged Kuai Liang playfully on the shoulder, "You're my enabler my přítel!"

Kuai Liang chuckled briefly, "That is true." Tying a small bag closed Kuai Liang turned back to his friend, "I'm finished packing, I should be going now."

"Yes don't want that zadek starého muže catching you running late now would we?" Tomas said dryly. Even after all these years he hadn't grown fond of the old man, and Kuai Liang knew he disdained the way Bao-Zhi was so hard on him. Especially when he chastised him for not being his older brother's little perfect clone.

The half Cryomancer sighed shaking his head deciding not to pursue the subject he headed out of the room, "I'll be going then."

Snapping from his annoyance towards his Sifu he nodded to his friend, "Good luck přítel," He chuckled, "I'll keep Cyrax from strangling Sektor while you're away."

Kuai Liang smiled and waved to him before he headed to the entrance of the Lin Kuei headquarters. He looked up at the two towers on each side of the gate, from the ground he could see the archers pacing around in their perches diligently keeping a look out for intruders or spies. Taking a breath he walked through the gate and out into the world outside of the Lin Kuei headquarters. Walking over the bridge that stretched across a deep chasm he took in a breath of the cool mountain air. A fine mist blanketed the ground, hovering just over the green grass that covered the area.

Leaving the hidden area he began his long walk down the mountain along an old path that serpentined its way along the highland.

After a long trek he made it down from the mountain and into the thick forest below. Knowing he couldn't make it to his destination anytime soon he set up camp. Lighting a fire he studied the scroll that had his task on it. Primarily the statuette he was supposed to retrieve to prevent any mix ups. The client was a rich man, not at all surprising as the Lin Kuei did not hand out their services cheaply. His target belonged to the man's wife, a good enough reason to want it back. The man was in business with the underworld and had lost the item during a raid by a small time gang.

It struck Kuai Liang as curious that such a man would not just request them all killed and get the item. Perhaps he did not want to pay the price, but Kuai Liang's Sifu had said he'd done business with the Lin Kuei for a long time. So he must've contracted killings at least once by now. Done studying the scroll the young Cryomancer rolled it up; it was not his place to question the client. Putting out the fire with a quick burst of ice Kuai Liang gathered his things and settled down for the night on a tree branch.

"What will you do? Will you follow blindly into the darkness or will you carve out a path into the light? Choose your destiny wisely."

With a startled gasp Kuai Liang awoke from his sleep. Looking at himself he found he was shaking. Finding it unacceptable he took a deep breath to steady himself. 'What was that? What kind of dream was that? I only heard a voice, there was nothing else.' The Lin Kuei warrior in training felt a shiver go through his skin recalling the voice. It wasn't a threatening voice, he felt no danger come from it but it held a great power behind it. A power he knew nothing of, yet he was curious. The voice seemed benevolent, but what had it come from?

"It was just a dream," The young half Cryomancer told himself, he looked at his hand still seeing it shaking slightly despite himself. How could a voice in a dream affect him like this? Giving one final shake to himself Kuai Liang shoved the matter to the back of his mind. He had work to do, there was no time to waste on pointless dreams.

The young Lin Kuei trainee looked off towards the horizon, the sun would be rising shortly; Time to go. With a graceful leap he jumped into another tree and headed off in the direction of his target. He ran and leapt through the tree tops like it was the same as running along the ground, it seemed almost second nature to him. The young assassin-to-be was determined to accomplish his mission as professionally as possible. It was just a theft mission but he'd take it seriously as he would any other mission. No mess ups, not on his first mission. He wouldn't humiliate his teacher, his brother or his clan with a failure, not on his first mission, not ever. He wouldn't fail, he couldn't and he wouldn't allow it.

It took another day but Kuai Liang managed to make it to the city where his target and contractor was located. The young half Cryomancer's eyes widened. He'd heard it from his brother, Tomas and Cyrax but their words didn't come close to what he saw. He'd never seen so many lights and tall buildings before. He'd never left the Lin Kuei headquarters before, so how could he have imagined a city looked like this? Everywhere he looked something was going on, lights flashed, people bustling around, cars drove around on the streets. It was almost overwhelming to the outsider. Holding his forehead he had to take it all in for a moment to steady himself.

After an exhale Kuai Liang took to the rooftops soon as possible, pausing only occasionally to check the map on the scroll to navigate through the city to where he needed to go. Some of the sights he saw along the way bewildered him; strangely colored foods, stranger depictions of animal creatures or animal-like creatures, not to mention how some people dressed. Kuai Liang tried not to mind the world around him so much; he had a job he needed to complete.

When he was near his destination Kuai Liang stashed his supplies bag so it wouldn't get in the way. A short trek later he saw the building where his target was said to be located. Kuai Liang almost scoffed seeing the security, one guy was asleep on the job, another appeared to be drunk and there was even an open window! The only thing that would have made it easier was if the small statuette was left out on the roof on a silver platter. Snapping from his moment he killed any arrogant thoughts in his mind before they could dampen his judgment.

Looking the building over, he assessed the situation once more in case he missed something. Finding nothing, the Lin Kuei in-training took a route around the building to avoid being detected before taking to the roof. Slipping down onto a ledge he crept along the side of the red brick building. Below him the drunk was muttering something to himself but didn't notice the Lin Kuei above him. Paying no mind to him Kuai Liang reached the open window. Entering through the window he looked around the room which was dark. This would work to his advantage.

Silent as a shadow, Kuai Liang moved about the room inspecting everything trying to locate the item he was sent for. Unfortunately nothing of value seemed to be in the room. Seemed it was just a room they threw useless stuff in. Moving on he listened carefully through the door; it didn't sound like anyone was moving around in the hall. Slowly opening the door he checked once more; coast was clear so he moved through the hall. Glimpsing one room he saw nothing hinting the jade statuette was located inside so he moved onto the second room. There he quite obviously saw the jade Guardian Lion perched on shabby wooden desk like it was a trophy. Spotting a man sitting in a chair in front of said desk, Kuai Liang crept up silently up to him. Once behind him he wrapped an arm around his neck putting him in a choke hold. Covering his mouth with his other arm he kept him from making a sound.

When the man's body went slack he released him, the man merely unconscious. Looking at the statuette he quickly made sure it was his target, then using a small bag he had on him, he scooped up the jade item and left the room, exiting back through the same window he'd snuck in through. Now once more on the ledge outside he noticed a man was now on the roof, he narrowed his eyes; He'd have to knock him out.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kuai Liang jumped onto the roof and charged at the man while his back was turned. Grabbing his mouth he held him still while the man attempted to thrash about. Gathering cold energies in his hand, Kuai Liang gripped the back of the man's neck, ice spread onto his neck seeping into his skin. When it reached his spine the man seized up feeling the icy chill before falling unconscious.

Kuai Liang looked at the man a moment before leaving the building and its sad excuse for a gang behind, the cold wind of the night whipping past him, but the cold only felt welcoming to the Cryomancer who didn't shiver once at its greetings. He retrieved his belongings and headed out to meet with his contractor.

Coming across a fancy traditional Chinese home surrounded by a tall wall and better security, Kuai Liang found his contractor's home. Using what he was taught over the years the young half Cryomancer slipped past security and went around the back. Climbing up onto the balcony that led into the master bedroom, he slid the door open slowly enough that it made no sound. As was planned his contractor was waiting inside, the room lit only by a small candle that was on his desk. The man seemed to be writing something down by the candle light, but it was of no concern to the Lin Kuei trainee.

"Xiang Huang." Kuai Liang said as he walked up to the older man, as expected the man stiffened sitting completely upright instead of his previously relaxed position.

"Heh, even after all this time I still get caught off guard." Xiang turned to the Lin Kuei member that had been sent to him. When the assassin made no response he went on, "Did you retrieve what I asked for?" Saying nothing Kuai Liang placed the bag that held the statuette inside on his desk and untied the top revealing the jade Guardian Lion. The contractor looked the item over, finding no damage he nodded, "Excellent work as always. No damage and on time," He looked to the warrior, "No killing as I requested?"

"No payment for killing then no killing." Kuai Liang answered in a business manner.

Xiang nodded understandingly, he was used to the apathetic nature of the Lin Kuei, "Good, good," He looked to the statue, "It's good to have my wife's gift back," Looking back to the Lin Kuei member he motioned to a bag on his dresser, "But I'm sure you care more about payment than my personal life." Saying nothing Kuai Liang walked over to the bag and opened it, "You'll find that it's all there."

Kuai Liang glanced at him briefly before returning to counting, he'd be the judge of that. Finding it was indeed all there, he started to leave the room. Stopping at the entrance to the balcony he turned back to Xiang giving a brief bow of his head, "The Lin Kuei is pleased doing business with you again Xiang Huang. Enjoy your night."

"This will most likely be the last time I do business with your clan." Xiang said as Kuai Liang turned around to leave.

Looking over his shoulder the ice assassin responded, "You have paid what you owe you will have no trouble from the Lin Kuei." With that Kuai Liang slid the door shut behind him and left the estate, thus finishing the contract he'd been sent to complete.

For once in a long time Kuai Liang felt proud of himself. He'd done it! He'd completed his mission with basically no trouble at all! Yes, this was his first mission and thereby an easy one but he still did it perfectly. It was his first time out on his own and he'd done the job by the book. The young half Cryomancer didn't even get a wound! Nothing had gone wrong; if anything he was right to feel proud of himself!

A sudden pain in his leg made him stagger to a stop. He felt immediate confusion; how? There was no possible way he'd gotten hurt. Taking a moment to think he felt the exhaustion of his body wash over him. Kuai Liang realized in his haste to complete his mission he hadn't been giving himself an adequate amount of time to rest. Giving in, the assassin pulled out his scroll and looked at the map. Finding what he was looking for Kuai Liang put the scroll away and headed off.

In a seemingly normal area near the mountains that hide the Lin Kuei headquarters, Kuai Liang came to a small shop and headed to the side of the building; there he found stairs leading down to what appeared to be a cellar. Going down the steps he knocked on the door with a special rhythm. A slot in the door slid open and Kuai Liang presented an emblem on his arm guard, "Kuai Liang, student of Bao-Zhi, finished theft mission of a Jade Guardian Lion statuette for Xiang Huang."

There was a moment of silence before a voice spoke, "Ah…Sub-Zero's little brother. Prove it." The voice challenged.

Kuai Liang bit back annoyance and caused the icy mist energy to flow from his hands; clenching his jaw he withheld a, 'happy now' comment as the door opened up. He walked past a snide looking Lin Kuei guard and continued into a hidden inn for Lin Kuei agents out on mission. As the door was sealed behind him he looked around at all the faces; he half expected to see his brother sitting in the dining area but no luck.

Once he took a room, the in-training assassin all but collapsed onto the bed and fell right into a deep slumber. Kuai Liang woke the next morning with a groggy groan; he really didn't feel like getting up. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself from bed, looking at himself he sighed again. He'd fallen asleep in his uniform despite bringing clothing to sleep in. Shaking his head he quickly went to take a cold shower before getting dressed again. With his stuff gathered, room made, he went into the dining area and ate the meal provided to him.

Even though he wanted to leave for the headquarters right after, he realized he was low on food and water. Quickly he stocked up on both giving a couple of bills and a few coin to the vendor before leaving. Kuai Liang left through a secret tunnel that led out into the woods. Another guard opened and shut the door as he left; from the outside he couldn't even tell the door was there as it was hidden in the side of a short cliff area. Moving on he began his trek through the woods.

As he continued, he got the strange sensation he was being watched, causing the assassin in-training to look over his shoulders. As the feeling continued, he began focusing his senses to try and pin point where it was coming from. Hearing footsteps behind him Kuai Liang whipped around taking a defensive position in case of an attack and saw…what looked like a homeless person behind him?

For a moment Kuai Liang was confused; how had a beggar snuck up on him so well? He didn't seem to be an assassin of any sort, but he knew looks were deceiving; his Sifu was still able to outmatch him in hand to hand. The man was wearing a tattered grey robe with a dirty blue sash keeping it up, the robes' hood was over his head but his face still visible. What caught Kuai Liang's eye was his slightly young appearance and long white hair. It reminded him of Tomas almost, the similarity nearly made him drop his guard, nearly.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" Kuai Liang barked keeping his guard up, if the beggar outfit was a ruse he wasn't about to fall for it.

Strangely enough the man took the Lin Kuei's barking in stride and calmly held his hands up even going as far to chuckle at little. He was completely at ease with the situation. "Now, now, let's not get hasty and jump to conclusions. I mean you no harm." The man gave a slight bow to enforce his words.

Kuai Liang furrowed his brow, the man's voice sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't pin where he heard it before. Somehow this caused him to slack his guard somewhat. Calming his tone Kuai Liang repeated his questions, "I still want to know who you are and why you're following me."

"Call me Haokah," The man said normally, still baring a relaxed smile on his face, "And as for me following you…I was just unsure."

"That doesn't really answer my question…" Kuai Liang stated, confusion slightly leaking into his voice. So far this Haokah was a confusing person. He narrowed his eyes perplexedly, "Unsure of what?" Honestly he didn't know what to make of this man, so far he just felt confused.

"Oh I was just wondering if I should ask you something." Haokah said simply and before Kuai Liang could ask what he wanted he continued, "Do you have any food you could spare?" He asked casually pointing to his bag.

Kuai Liang stood dumbfounded. He couldn't believe the man had just asked that. Even if this man didn't know he was Lin Kuei, he should have at least noticed he was dressed like an assassin! That's what he was unsure of asking right? What sort of man would consider asking an assassin for food!? The fact he stood there speechless seemed to amuse Haokah as he chuckled to himself, prompting Kuai Liang to straighten himself up again…which made Hoakah chuckle again. Seems he couldn't really win with this guy.

"Is it that wrong to ask a Lin Kuei member for food?" Haokah asked normally with a slight tilt of his head.

"So you know that I'm Lin Kuei." Kuai Liang asked regaining his composure, "Why did you even consider asking?" He asked flat out; this occurrence just didn't make any sort of sense in his mind.

Haokah quirked a brow, then very simply says, "Because I'm hungry. Why else? I need to eat like everyone else after all, and clearly," He pated his sides to indicate empty pockets, "I don't have any money." Once again Kuai Liang was stunned silent, leaving an opening for the stranger to speak, "Or do the Lin Kuei attack everyone they run into?"

That remark prompted Kuai Liang to react, "No, we do not." He said stiffly with a slight growl, again Haokah didn't react in fact he seemed slightly pleased by the response.

"Well that's good to hear." Haokah answered casually while nodding before adding, "Sure that would be bad for business."

"It would be…" Kuai Liang agreed slowly.

"Now," The white haired man started, "How much would it cost me for something to eat? An arm or a leg? I could go without an arm but I'll need to keep my legs. I need those to get back to the city after all." Haokah commented with a slight grin on his face, clearly joking about what he had just said.

For a moment the Lin Kuei member stalled at the comment before realizing it raised a question, "If you're hungry then why not go back to the city? Wouldn't it be easier to get food from there?"

His question didn't break Haokah's relaxed disposition like Kuai Liang thought it would. Once again he simply continued the conversation, "I did have some food but an animal took it while I was sleeping. I prefer staying outside the city when I can, less commotion and less crowded."

For once, since he started talking to him, could Kuai Liang understand the man's logic, "It is more peaceful out here." He agreed with his arms crossed.

Haokah nodded in agreement before clapping his hands together, "So. I ask again. May I have some food? And how much will it cost me?"

The assassin in training looked at the strange man for a moment before sighing and digging through his supplies bag, taking out some food he put it in a small spare bag and handed it over to Haokah. "Here you can have this, and don't worry about payment." Kuai Liang wasn't sure what caused him to give in. It'd be easy to just turn around and leave; he could just ice the guy if he persisted. It just seemed right he supposed, not like he wasn't capable of finding food in the wild if it came down to it.

Taking the bag, Haokah gave a grateful bow, "Thank you, I'm sure you'll be repaid for you kindness in some way."

Walking away the Kuai Liang scoffed faintly, "I doubt this, but I wish you luck."

The Lin Kuei could not see it but Haokah had a sly smirk on his face, "Don't be so doubtful, the smallest acts of kindness can mean the most. The Gods take notice of this sort of thing." He commented, his voice sounded as casual as it had in the beginning of the talk but Kuai Liang swore he heard an underlying tone, like he meant something more…

"Why would-" He had meant to question why the gods would have interest in such small acts, especially with an assassin involved, but when he turned around Haokah was gone. Kuai Liang stared at the area for a moment before figuring it was best for his mind not to try and figure out what happened; he turned and left, saying nothing.

As the Lin Kuei warrior in training walked away, a crack of thunder boomed overhead. Kuai Liang looked up and saw a storm had formed overhead. Though he liked the cold, getting caught in a thunderstorm wouldn't be safe so he began to run his way back.

A bright flash of light appeared on top of a tree, when it vanished the visage of an adult male was standing in its wake. A slight chuckle slipped past the figure's smirking lips as he watched Kuai Liang making his trek back to the Lin Kuei. In one of his hands was the bag the assassin in-training had given him; It was Haokah in a much more regal white attire, blue vest and sash. His eyes were shadowed by a wide straw hat, under the hat his eyes were white and sparking with electricity. Balancing on top of the tree he pulled a pear out from the bag and took a bite. Eyes still trained on the young warrior he swallowed, "There may be hope for you yet young warrior."

Sensing he was being watched again Kuai Liang spun around, but he saw no one, only a bolt of lightning flashing in the distance. He glanced around once more before heading off once again.

Breathing heavily Kuai Liang looked up at the gate of the Lin Kuei headquarters; as much as he felt his adventure into the outside world was exhilarating it was good to be home. As he looked up rain fell down onto his face, it had begun raining heavily once he reached the foot of the mountain. The storm had calmed slightly by now but it was still pouring. Heading inside he immediately went to his master's private quarters, kneeling outside the door he bowed his head.

"Sifu." He called.

The door slid opened and Bao-Zhi looked at his student, "I trust you completed your task?"

Kuai Liang nodded with his head still bowed, "I returned the item to Xiang Huang and received the proper payment from him." He took out the payment along with the scroll of his mission and offered it to his Sifu.

Taking the scroll and payment he extracted the money out of the bag and counted seeing if any change had been missing. He eyed his Xuéshēng for a moment, "Did you have any difficulty completing the task?"

"No Sifu." Kuai Liang answered honestly with a shake of his head.

Bao-Zhi looked him over for any form of injury, seeing none and no sign of real pain in his student he took some of the money and gave it to his student. Kuai Liang took it and looked to his teacher as he spoke, "Keep what I gave to you before you left. Spend it wisely you will not get hand outs before every mission you are given. Now go."

After a respectful bow of his head Kuai Liang got up and left. Hearing his Sifu slide his door closed he looked at the money in his hands; sighing through his nose he put the money with the rest of what he had. As much as he tried to push it away he felt disappointed. Kuai Liang hadn't expected a heartwarming moment with his Sifu, but he thought he'd at least get a 'well-done' from his teacher; he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever impress him. Kuai Liang gritted his teeth, of course now he knew why he wasn't impressed. His brother had aced his first mission too. To his teacher he was repeating something that had already been done. Kuai Liang stopped in his tracks, his body shivering not from the cold but from the increasing frustration that boiled inside him. How long would he be forced to live in his brother's shadow!? He looked out into the rain, he wasn't sure why but he felt colder for some reason. Kuai Liang snorted bluntly as he trudged his way back to his room; long as he lived he may as well be his brother's clone.

Feeling drained Kuai Liang slid open the door to his, Sub-Zero's and Tomas's room. His best friend looked happy to see him but he barely noticed, "Kuai Liang you're back! How'd it go?" He asked curiously. The Czech furrowed his brows into a v shape when the younger Cryomancer flopped down onto his bed. Tomas looked to Sub-Zero, who was sitting against the wall reading something, and the two exchanged a look before Tomas spoke to Kuai Liang, "Did it not go well?"

"No it went well; I had no troubles at all." Kuai Liang said dully as he sat up not wanting to seem like a pouting child.

Tomas looked at his friend carefully, "And what did Bao-Zhi say?"

"He gave me my pay and that was it." The ice assassin in-training said flatly getting frustrated by the mention of his teacher.

His silver haired friend hummed acknowledging at what he said; he looked to Sub-Zero and nodded his head towards the assassin's younger brother motioning for him to say something. Bi-Han looked at his brother evenly, inhaled and closed his book. He knew the frustrations Kuai Liang was dealing with, but he couldn't exactly stop Bao-Zhi from treating him that way. It wasn't his place to try and correct a superior and he knew Kuai Liang wanted to prove himself on his own.

"Kuai Liang." Sub-Zero called, his brother clearly not in the mood to speak with him only looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "You did great, there's no reason to be bitter." There was a flicker of softness passing through in his eyes. Kuai Liang turned his head to his brother; he could feel the underlying sense of pride in his voice.

A smile tugged at Kuai Liang's lips underneath his mask, "Thank you brother." Sub-Zero nodded to him before picking his book back up and returned to his reading.

"Yeah, did better than me!" Tomas exclaimed with a laugh bringing Kuai Liang's attention back to him. Sitting down he rubbed the back of his leg, "Got stabbed by a guy I thought I'd knocked out, but at least I didn't embarrass myself by tripping over my feet!" He joked; he smiled when he managed to get Kuai Liang to slip a slight laugh. Feeling he accomplished getting his friend out of a bad moment he leaned his elbow onto his shoulder, "So how did it go?" Tomas asked again.

Taking his mask off Kuai Liang started to answer his friend's question, "It was rather simple once I got there. One of the guards was drunk, another was asleep, plus they left a window open."

"Soooo, they were pretty much asking for it." Tomas surmised with an amused grin on his face. Even Sub-Zero was amused by it and let out a laugh as he overhead what his brother had said. Kuai Liang shrugged plainly; he wasn't going to complain about it, made his job easier after all.

"There wasn't much opposition really, I knocked a couple guys out and left with the item. Gave it back to the contractor and go my payment. Spent the night at a resting station and then I left-" Kuai Liang stalled suddenly getting a puzzling look on his face, the abrupt stop was enough to cause Bi-Han to lower his book to see if his sibling was okay.

"Uh Kuai Liang…you okay přítel?" Tomas ask slightly worried as he blinked a couple times.

Snapping out of his moment Kuai Liang nodded, "Yes…just remembering something…..strange that happened…." He said slowly as he pulled down his cowl and scratched the side of his head. The meeting still boggled his mind and left him at a loss for words.

Still leaning on him Tomas hummed, worry turning into curiosity, "Oh? And what was that přítel. Must be something to get such a reaction from you." He mused somewhat teasingly as he leaned in closer a grin clearly plastered on his face. His action caused Kuai Liang to twitch irately, but both looked at Sub-Zero who moved over closer to them.

"I'll admit I'm curious too." He said as he sat down in front of the two, "I've never seen you so….blatantly confused before." Sub-Zero pointed out wondering what could possibly have affected his sibling in such a way. Kuai Liang typically took most things in stride, even his teacher's punishments which were by no means soft but then again this was the first time he'd ventured outside the Lin Kuei.

When Kuai Liang didn't look too inclined to talk, Tomas spoke again in hopes of persuading him, "Come on Kuai Liang…indulge us a little." When his friend sighed giving in Tomas grinned slightly in excitement. He stopped leaning on his friend to let him explain what happened in a more comfortable manner.

"Alright, it wasn't anything big really..." Kuai Liang admitted before he began to explain, "I ran into a beggar in the woods outside of my targets city as I was heading back here."

"A beggar?" Tomas repeated wondering what could be so strange about a beggar.

Kuai Liang nodded, "Yes, I was heading back when I got the sense someone was following me but I couldn't spot anyone at first, so I continued. But then I finally heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and there was a man in a robe with white hair. He didn't look too old really either, but what got me was he seemed to come out of nowhere." Sub-Zero and Tomas exchanged intrigued looks; they both knew Kuai Liang's senses couldn't possibly be that dull. Both looked back and listened to Kuai Liang as he continued, "I demanded an explanation from him and he took it like it was casual conversation! He said his name was Haokah and the reason he was following me was…he wanted to ask for some food."

Tomas deadpanned for a moment, "You were in uniform right?"

"That's what got me!" Kuai Liang exclaimed slightly startling the other two, "He even knew I was Lin Kuei! But it didn't faze him at all!"

"Who in their right minds would ask one of us for food?" Sub-Zero questioned seeming just as bewildered as his younger brother.

Tomas chuckled amusedly, "Obviously a beggar called Haokah, heh, this guy certainly has a lot of guts. Did you give the statečný blázna some food?" He asked sounding completely interested by now.

"I did, I had stocked up before I left, so I gave him some. I didn't see why not by that point." Kuai Liang answered; his friend seemed pleased to hear he had been charitable with the man. The younger half Cryomancer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "When I left he said that my kindness would be repaid in some way, that the gods take notice to such acts. I wanted to question why but when I turned around he was gone."

"That is strange…" Sub-Zero commented; he wondered if the guy had any sort of training beforehand. Briefly he suspected that he was a spy but his brother mentioned no sort of questioning about the Lin Kuei and he purposely revealed he was following, so it wasn't very likely.

"I like this guy!" Tomas exclaimed with a big grin on his face, both of them looked at him questioningly. He shrugged plainly, "What? I like the cut of his jibe." Tomas explained earnestly earning sighs from the two half Cryomancers.

"Anyway…." Kuai Liang said tiredly as he took off his Zhìfú, "I'm going to get ready for bed." He said as he put his night clothing on.

"Yeah, first mission out is exhausting…" Tomas remarked remembering how worn out he had been after his first mission. Despite all the endurance training it didn't seem to matter much when it took days to reach the target. Kuai Liang merely hummed in agreement as he laid down on his bed matt.

Sub-Zero returned to his earlier place as his sibling settled down for the night. He glanced at him over the top of his book, "Good night brother." He said as Kuai Liang fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>O_O wow this turned out way longer than I expected. Nearly reached 20 pages. <strong>

**Anyway. Time jump!**

**Bi-Han is Sub-Zero, Tanabsi is Cyrax, and Sektor is still an asshole XD**

**Kuai Ling gets a FLAWLESS VICTORY on his first mission. Yeah not much actual fighting but don't worry I'm getting to the blood soon. And if you guess it yes Haokah is Raiden :D and YES. I'm going with sassy Raiden because he's awesome XD I loved writing his lines! **

**Hope you enjoyed~Please Follow/Favorite & Review~!**


	5. Chapter 4 Trials

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 4: Trials**

"It is time for the both of you to take the trail to become full-fledged warriors of the Lin Kuei. You will both be given separate assassinations to complete. Return successful and you will be given your code names and uniforms. Fail and you will be given proper punishment for your disgrace, punishment you haven't seen the likes of before. Do you understand?"

"Yes Grandmaster, I live to serve the Lin Kuei." Tomas and Kuai Liang said in unison to the leader of the Lin Kuei, the Grandmaster.

The Grandmaster was an older man, but he carried an air with him that demanded obedience and was well respected and feared among the clan. He was ruthless and cold, having complete control of the clan which he ruled with an iron fist. Nothing happened without his say so and disobedience was harshly punished. Betrayal was repaid with death. With eyes that were a coldhearted dark brown that could easily be mistaken for black, merely looking at the man was enough to send chills up ones' spine.

Currently he was giving Tomas and Kuai Liang their trails to become full blown members of the clan. He'd been waiting for this day; both Tomas and Kuai Liang were the last of the special powered trainees to finish their training. With how successful Sub-Zero turned out for his clan, he was eager to see the results of his brother and Tomas. They still had no luck with figuring out the origins of Tomas' powers, but it mattered little. As for their half Cryomancers, they kept it a secret to keep them from asking questions.

Both of the two had completed their training under their teacher Bao-Zhi and now it was time for the final test to prove themselves as members of the Lin Kuei. Tomas' trial had been held back a bit to polish his skills further. Kuai Liang had the help of his brother to refine his command over his ice powers. Now that they were trained, Bao-Zhi handed them over for the Grandmaster to judge. They had displayed their skills in matches against other clan members and the Grandmaster decided it was time for them to take their trail. With a simple hand motion the Grandmaster signaled for two simple grey uniformed Lin Kuei members to hand them the scrolls with their assignments.

"You both will leave at once."

**Tomas Vrbada:**

A fog of smoke-like vapor formed into Tomas on a branch. Over the years he had gained control of his unique powers, now he could vanish and reappear at will; he had also discovered new abilities along the way. Tomas was not worried about accomplishing his task, in fact, Tomas was wondering how his best friend Kuai Liang was doing at the moment. He wasn't worried; his fellow warrior was a fierce fighter. If anything he almost felt sorry for the poor sap that was his target. He knew that Kuai Liang would do his utter best to take down the target in order to prove himself. Personally, he just wanted to get in and out so he'd have some time to look around at the town.

He always tried to have time to explore a bit so he at least had a feeling of what the outside world was. Tomas knew well that he'd never be a part of the outside world, but he liked to at least see what was going on. Trying out the food occasionally was a hobby of his too. With the Lin Kuei keeping all their warriors on a strictly healthy diet to promote their health and strength he liked to treat himself for a job well done.

Eyeing the estate that had his target intently with his golden yellow eyes he looked the large building over, "Alright, let's get this over and done with." Tomas whispered to himself as he released his physical form. It was difficult to describe how he felt as nothing but a cloud of sentient smoke but it naturally made it very easy to slip past security. Using this form he slipped under a door and manifested inside. As much as it would be easy to just use the form to reach the room his target was in, he didn't want to risk setting off smoke alarms. That would blow his cover but also be very humiliating.

A servant of the estate sighed tiredly; lately their boss was being very paranoid claiming people were out to get him. Heck he even swore ninjas were being sent after him! The male servant rolled his eyes, yeah ninjas existed at one point and were very deadly but he was sure they weren't around anymore. Mercenaries he could believe and a few had been sent after his boss who was a big controversial political figure. The disgruntled worker huffed, with how paranoid his boss was he'd hired a mini army to protect him. Lately working for the man was becoming more and more of a chore. The pay was great though, so he guessed he could endure.

"Doubt anyone could get to him, ghk!" he mused aloud when a strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around his throat in a vice grip. 'H-how!?' He'd been heading away from his boss's room there was no way he would have missed someone sneaking around and there was no way someone could have come from behind him. As his vision began to blur he could have sworn he saw smoke wafting off the arm's tannish skin.

Tomas loosened his arm when he felt the man slack, no sense in holding it further, 'We'll see just how hard it'll be to get to this zbabělec.' He thought to himself finding the unconscious worker's words a challenge. Looking over the worker he found a keycard hooked to his pants loop. Tomas doubted he'd need the item, but then he got an idea. Taking it, he hooked the key to his pants. Looking around, he searched for a place to hide the unconscious body; quickly enough he took care of that by hiding it in a hall closet and used his smoke form to sneak back to his previous location just to be safe.

Coming to his target's door he saw the keycard slot, 'Paranoid as he is it won't save him.' Tomas thought as he used the keycard to unlock the door. The light turned green indicating it was unlocked. Pulling the door open in a way he was hidden from view Tomas quickly shifted back into smoke form. A bodyguard poked his head out to see what was going on, with the distraction Tomas's smoke form slipped by unnoticed as he thinned out the density of the vapor. It took concentration to do this, but he managed.

"I didn't see anything boss. That last guy might have not closed the door all the way." The man guessed with a slight shrug.

"You had better be sure." His boss said sternly as he glanced about the room, currently he had plenty of powerful enemies out to get him. He'd nearly been killed twice so far and he didn't want a third attempt to happen. "I'll have to talk with the new worker; his slip ups could get me killed…" He said grimly.

"Everything'll be alright boss; we won't let anything happen to yah." The other guard in the room said, "You got every inch of this place swarming with guards! A mouse can't get in without yah knowing!" He reassured. His boss looked at him unsurely and the guard was about to say something when his boss' eyes widened in shock, "Wha?" He questioned turning his head. Much to his shock there stood a tall man in a silver assassin uniform; quickly he reacted grabbing onto the man's arm as he aimed to swing a kunai down at his neck.

"Holy shit a ninja!" The guard by the door yelled; he didn't think they were still around!

Taking offense to that Tomas snapped his sharpened gaze to him as he grappled with the other, "I am no ninja; I am Lin Kuei!" He barked as he kneed the guard in the gut before throwing him to the ground.

'Of all the ninja clans! It had to be one of them this time!' The politician shouted in his mind, quickly he looked to the door; the only way out. Seeing him looking, the first guard opens the door urging him to leave.

Seeing his target running, Tomas formed a ball of smoke throwing it at the door. Like a literal smoke bomb, the ball bursts with surprising force shoving both the politician and guard away from the door. The second guard attempted to shoot him with a gun, but Tomas vanished into smoke and reformed at the door. Shutting it he broke the handle off with a strong kick. There was no escape unless the guy felt like jumping out a window.

Looking at the first guard he saw the blast had knocked him unconscious. One down, but he'd keep an eye on him, Tomas didn't want a repeat of getting stabbed in the leg. So far though, there was only one obstacle between him and his target. Focusing himself he narrowed his eyes, frightening the politician.

Seeing he was outmatched the second guard pulled out a transmitter and was about to call for backup when Tomas threw a kunai at it, knocking it out of his hands and effectively destroying the item. The guard looked to his fallen comrade; he had a transmitter on him, but he'd have to get past the ninja with superpowers to get to him first. He gritted his teeth; he wasn't being paid enough for this.

In a desperate attempt, the guard took a leap of faith to get to the transmitter. The ninja, however, was inhumanly fast and stomped on it shattering the device before he could get to it. The attempt earned him a steel toed boot to the face making the guard yell in pain before quickly recoiling backwards. Gripping his face he cringed in pain, blood was welling out of his badly broken nose, but the blow served to anger the guard who got back to his feet and managed to dodge a strike to the head. He fired his gun again, but Tomas vanished into smoke thus avoiding deadly bullets.

This time the assassin didn't instantly reappear, causing the guard to get paranoid and his boss more panicked. Waving his gun around the bodyguard demanded the attacker to reappear, "Show yourself! Quit hiding freak!"

Reforming, Tomas grabbed the man's gun. Generating heat through his hand, he heated the gun until it was scathing hot. The guard yelled and released the gun which Tomas quickly kicked away; he then jumped back avoiding a punch. Tomas then focused his energy generating heat in both hands, enough that smoke was being emitted; quickly he grabbed the guard forcing the burning energy into him. The guard cried out in agonizing pain before Tomas kicked him hard enough to slam him against the wall. Cringing, the guard pulled himself up; clearly pained he looked at himself and saw he had burns all over chest and arms. A look of fear consumed his face, how in the world could he win against someone that could do something like this at will!?

"Stay down." Tomas advised in a very stern voice. He was only contracted to kill the politician, but he'd kill others if they persisted in getting in the way.

His target looked pleading at his bodyguard; much to his horror his bodyguard made no attempt to get back up. Whether it was because of sheer pain keeping him down or cowardice he couldn't tell. Fear welled up inside of him as his assassin began moving towards him slowly, he was no threat to the Lin Kuei member. Scrambling he picked up the gun, it was still hot but the politician didn't care. He aimed to fire but Tomas turned into smoke again, and before the man could react, the hot smoke rushed through him.

For a moment it felt like nothing happened; but then a searing, burning hot sensation began to manifest inside him. The burning feeling began to eat its way through him; it was like fire was trapped inside him clawing its way out. The pain was unspeakable and he dropped the gun as he cried out begging the assassin to make it stop. Tomas who had reformed behind him did nothing and watched what he had caused with an emotionless look on his face. The man's skin began to feel like it was boiling, and it wasn't far from the truth; the heat was melting his skin away! He was being cooked from the inside out!

Skin was melting away, flesh and even bone was being revealed as the highly heated smoke Tomas had left inside him burned its way out of the man. Vocal cords burned, the man's screams became pained gurgling noises. Muscles gave way and he slumped onto the ground but was dead before he even hit it. What once looked like a normal man was reduced to a lump of flesh lying on the ground with clothing melted onto it. Blood from less cooked areas began to slowly seep its way onto the ground. The disgusting smell of cooked human flesh hung in the area as a sure fire signal for anyone nearby that he was dead.

Tomas looked at the man a moment more before looking back to the guards. The one that had been awake seemed to have passed out form the grizzly sight the other was still unconscious. Taking the moment to make a clean getaway, Tomas went to the window after gathering his stray kunai. He gave the man he had just brutally murdered one last passing look, "Odpočívej v pokoji."

Leaping from the window Tomas once again changed into smoke form to get past the estate walls. Once on the other side he reformed and ran off into the tree line, jumping into the trees to better hide himself. The speed at which Tomas raced away from the area was faster than any normal person could accomplish. Over the years it had become clear that he was the fastest member of the Lin Kuei by a good percent, meaning soon enough he was back outside the town he had passed by.

Recovering his supplies bag he had hidden, Tomas took off his uniform's easily identifiable vest, mask, armguards, shin guards, and cowl. Digging into his bag he pulled out a grey hoodie which he quickly pulled on. He covered his silver hair with the hood to keep people from seeing how it drifted behind him. The hood also concealed his golden yellow eyes nicely. Jumping down he headed into town carrying his bag along with him.

He just planned to get something to eat then he'd head back to headquarters. Tomas stopped at a nice looking open diner. Sitting on the outer most table, he ordered a bowl of shrimp dumpling soup. Slurping on the noodles he looked up at a TV that was mounted on the wall, he hummed curiously, 'Wonder how long it'll take the news to sniff out the guy I just killed…' Tomas wondered as he drank a spoonful of the delicious wonton broth. He perked remembering what was waiting for him at headquarters now that he finished his task, 'Oh! I wonder what codename I'll get, and what my mask will look like!'

Though his introduction to the Lin Kuei was rather rough and shaky the clan had become his home. Though he despised his former teacher Bao-Zhi, now that he was through training with him things had become much easier to deal with. While he didn't consider the whole clan as such, he considered Sub-Zero, Kuai Liang and Cyrax his family. He kept the thought to himself, but if it came down to it he'd turn on the clan to protect them. While the clan was his home and he did work wholeheartedly for it, he did not value it above his family. Personally he did not believe in locking one's emotions away, he could only see negative repercussions from it and he would not become the Lin Kuei's mindless puppet.

Finishing his bowl of soup he waved down a waitress, when she came over to him he ordered another dish, "I'd like the jellyfish dish." He requested as he handed the lady his now empty bowl.

"Right away sir, but may I ask." The young lady asked as she took the bowl, Tomas looked up at her, most of his face still hidden, although she could see that he had a slight natural tan to his skin. "What accent is that? I haven't heard one like it before." The waitress asked curiously as she looked at the hooded customer, "Are you visiting here or a tourist?"

Tomas chuckled getting a slight grin on his face as he looked up at the lady, "No actually I live here. I just have some people I know that speak my native tongue. I'm Czech. I moved here when I was still young." He explained casually as he picked up his glass of coconut milk. Tomas grinned at her before taking a drink.

"Czech, where is that?" The lady asked having never heard of the place before.

"It's over in Europe." Tomas answered normally before taking another drink.

The lady hummed briefly, "One more thing, what's with the hood? Trying to hide something?" She asked sounding slightly suspicious of the hooded customer in front of her. The waitress had been keeping an eye on him since he came in; this Tomas was aware of. She'd been doing her best to be sneaky about it but no armature could fool a Lin Kuei warrior.

Keeping up beat for beat Tomas sheepishly scratched his hood, "Oh that? Eheh, hair dying experiment gone wrong. I'm actually just passing time until my appointment at the hair salon to get it put back to normal." He mimicked an embarrassed grin and the lady laughed lightly; seemed he managed to fool her.

"Alright then." She said trying to suppress her amusement before leaving to place his order.

When she was gone Tomas slowly replaced his false expression with a more serious one. Even though he was confident he'd fooled the waitress, he knew once he was finished eating his next meal he should leave. No way would he risk revealing his strange hair or eyes, that'd lead to way to many people staring and questions. He calmed a little when the dish of cold jellyfish was placed in front of him but he kept an eye out for trouble. The jellyfish was in fact not slimy but had a rather crunchy texture which was what he enjoyed. As he ate he hummed, 'I wonder how Kuai is doing right now….' He paused a moment, 'Whoever is target is….ten chudák nebude vědět, co ho zasáhl."

**Kuai Liang:**

Hidden in the shadows, Kuai Liang snuck about trying to locate where his target was. He was at a traditional Chinese building similar to the contractor of his first mission. Honestly he preferred it over the newer buildings. Not for any specific reason really, he supposed it just suited his taste in aesthetics more. It could also be that buildings like this reminded him of the Lin Kuei headquarters, making him more comfortable. That was hardly the issue at the moment though; he had a target to take out.

The target was an older gentleman; he looked like the warrior type. He'd seen old suits of Chinese armor in the halls through the windows. This was bound to be an interesting mission, once he got to his target that is. The building was a big one and while he didn't see a lot of security, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. Lots of rooms, most of them empty, and he was sure there was more inside he couldn't see from the outside.

Spotting a darkened room with no visible people around, Kuai Liang leapt up onto the ledge. He looked the window over; no way to open it from his side. Calling forth his ice power, his hand emitted a frosty mist. Pressing his palm to the window, the ice quickly spread across the windowpane. The glass frozen into a fragile state, Kuai Liang punched it out, the sound much quieter, almost inaudible, than normal broken glass. With the glass out of the way it was simple for Kuai Liang to unlock the window and get inside.

Eventually Kuai Liang came across what looked like a large open study; one wall a big book shelf containing even some scrolls, but the rest of the room had more Chinese artifacts such as armors and masks; but what caught Kuai Liang's eyes were the blades. This would turn out interestingly for a first assassination, he was sure of that now. The man was alone, and the servants had turned in for the night; now was the time to strike. The young half Cryomancer entered quietly closing the open doors behind him. Aiming to strike the man down while his back was turned, Kuai Liang crept towards the man.

"So they've sent another?" The man said facing the fire place that was in the room. Kuai Liang stalled a moment; another? He hadn't known that the man had defeated a member of the Lin Kuei. Then again missions operated on a need to know basis, a basis the Grandmaster had control of. Apparently he didn't need to know, or this man had killed a member of another clan. Kuai Liang watched as the man got out of his chair and turned to him. The elder man looked at the crest on his uniform, "I don't know who, but someone wants me dead, and badly enough they sent your kind after me."

So the man did kill a member of his clan; Kuai Liang tensed slightly now, this was slightly personal. He was to complete a task a member of his clan had failed. The Grandmaster surely gave him such a task to test him, and he wasn't about to fail. He was no ordinary assassin, he'd succeed.

"Will you allow an old man a warrior's fight to the death?" Kuai Liang's target requested calmly, seeming to have completely accepted his possible fate.

Kuai Liang looked at the man silently for a moment; he could simply freeze him and be done with it. It wasn't possible for the man to know the power he possessed. He didn't have to allow this, and why should he? He wasn't sent here to play fairly, he was sent here to kill and that was all, there was nothing in the contract about that. Still, Kuai Liang didn't see why not either. He was sure he'd win, why not let the man go out fighting? Making his decision Kuai Liang gave him a curt nod.

The old man seemed slightly amused by this, "Seems you have more honor than most of your clan. I thank you for that." Kuai Liang watched him closely as he moved over to take a Jian from its mount on a wall. The Jian was the one handed version, easier to use than the longer two-handed blade. All forms were double bladed though; Kuai Liang would have to be careful during this fight.

Before the fight began the two bowed respectfully to each other and then took fighting stances. The fire in the hearth gave the room a warm dramatic lightly setting the mood perfectly for the fight that would soon ensue. Keeping a sharp gaze on each other, the two fighters circled one another waiting for the correct time to strike. Each time they circled, the moment grew tenser as they tried to predict when the correct time to strike was.

When another circle was completed, Kuai Liang decided that he'd try and catch the man off guard with his ability, there was no way he could predict it. At his call his hands began to emit the frosty mist, which almost seemed to have a faint cold blue glow to it. As expected his target stalled a moment seeing the phenomenon. Seizing the moment Kuai Liang fired a blast of ice at him but the man was more nimble than his age let on and ducked out of the way. The ice blast hit the fireplace behind him instead; there was a hiss as the ice extinguished the flames that had once light the room. Now the room was darkened, only a few stray candles left the two combatants visible to each other.

Not caring for answers about Kuai Liang's strange ability, the old warrior swung his blade at his assassin after ducking out of the way of his ice blast. Kuai Liang tensed his arm and a thick layer of ice emerged through his skin. Kuai Liang used this as a shield to block the blade. The Jian was not dull though and managed to damage the layer of ice. Noting this, Kuai Liang knew that the blade would deal plenty of damage if it hit him. Swiping the blade aside with his ice covered hand Kuai Liang swung his leg at the man's side. When the old warrior again dodged his blow Kuai Liang opted to jump back out of the blade's range.

'This man is skilled.' Kuai Liang thought having an odd feeling of respect for his target. This wouldn't deter him from ending his target though, he lived to serve the Lin Kuei; he would complete his mission. Nothing would stop him.

Burning with determination Kuai Liang fired a blast of ice at his opponent's feet freezing his leg in place. While the man was caught off guard by the action, the Lin Kuei warrior charged, landing a strong punch to his chest, followed by an upper cut. Like his brother, Kuai Liang had a very strong uppercut, the force of the punch knocked the man back, freeing him from the ice's hold and possibly fracturing his jaw in the process.

As his target jumped back to his feet Kuai Liang continued his assault and used his ice slide technique to knock him back again. His target hit the wall hard but managed to dodge another blow before repaying Kuai Liang for his previous attack by slicing at his arm. The cut stung badly, but the Lin Kuei warrior ignored the pain. Using his ice covered arm as a shield he blocked another swing before kicking the older man in the gut. The elder warrior stumbled back before Kuai Liang pulled him in punching him with his ice armored arm. The blow was enough to stun the target long enough for the Lin Kuei to grab the man with both hands, spin and then toss him back into the wall.

Despite his assassin's brutal and relentless assault dealing a great toll on his body, the man got back up once again. The pain was great throughout his body, this Lin Kuei warrior was not like his last assassin. This one was stronger in seemingly every way, but at least this one seemed to have more honor than the last one. Pushing back the gut wrenching pain, the man charged at the assassin. He swung repeatedly at his attacker but Kuai Liang was skilled and parried, blocked or dodged when suitable. However he spotted an opening. Roughly the elder warrior smashed his foot down on Kuai Liang's knee sending a lightning bolt of pain throughout his leg. The pain was great enough that the Lin Kuei warrior was stunned momentarily.

Taking the moment, the assassin's target grabbed his sword's hilt with both hands and swung the blade down aiming for Kuai Liang's face. The young Lin Kuei warrior recovered enough in time to avoid heavy damage, but did not escape unscathed. His left eye felt like it was on fire, the blade had slashed down from above his brow to half way down his cheek. Blood was seeping from the wound; Kuai Liang could feel the liquid slipping down his cold skin. He wasn't sure what how great the damage was, but he was certain it'd leave a scar.

Wiping the blood off of his face, Kuai Liang looked at his opponent with his uninjured eye. He felt no dishonor being injured by an opponent such as him, but he wasn't through fighting yet; not by a long shot. He jumped back in order to get some distance from the blade and to further gather his bearings. The man moved towards him carefully knowing a wounded Lin Kuei did not necessarily make for an easier opponent. Kuai Liang fired a wild blast of ice to make his opponent dodge. Thinking his aim was off the elder warrior charged; Kuai Liang expertly parried, grabbing his blade wielding hand and froze it. Keeping his grip on that hand, the Lin Kuei covered his other hand with ice and jammed it into the man's gut. As blood welled from the wound, Kuai Liang grabbed onto something in his body, froze it and then smashed it with his hand.

The old warrior gasped in the sheer amount of pain the move induced, he didn't know what the assassin had just done, but it was beyond painful. In too much pain the man was unable to stop Kuai Liang from kicking him square in the chest; a cracking noise alerted the man that he'd broken a rib or two. Slamming against his bookshelf the man noticed a distinct weight had left his frozen hand. Looking at the assassin he saw the Lin Kuei warrior now had his blade; this brought his attention to his hand that still had ice covering it. Some of his fingers were broken and a couple were broken off completely but the ice had seeped into his skin stopping the bleeding.

A weak accepting smirk came onto the man's face; there was no denying that he was about to die but at least he had been giving the fighting chance he had desired. He looked at the warrior who had bested him, "What are you waiting for?" He questioned telling the Lin Kuei to finish the job.

Kuai Liang gave him a curt nod before stabbing the blade into the ground. With a strong blast of ice Kuai Liang froze the man solid. For such a warrior, he didn't deserve to feel pain before he died. Taking up the blade, Kuai Liang marched towards the frozen form of his target, briefly Kuai Liang wasn't sure how to go about ending him but it only lasted a brief moment. Holding the blade with both hands he swung the Jian down. For a moment nothing happened, but then a fine line of blood seeped from the middle of the frozen man's form from the top to the bottom. Soon more blood crept from the slice causing cracks to form. Kuai Liang looked at the blade and the blood that glistened on it. Having no desire to keep it, he stabbed it into the ground front of its now dead owner.

As the Lin Kuei warrior turned to leave the man's frozen body gave out, crumbling into pieces leaving a pile of ice, flesh, bone and blood. His target eliminated as ordered, Kuai Liang turned and left the room. A stinging sensation from his wound over his eye reminded him to bandage it soon as he could. All that mattered was that he had killed his target; when he returned he'd be a full-fledged member of the Lin Kuei.

As he left, he found himself wondering about his counterpart Tomas, but Kuai Liang wasn't worried; he knew he'd succeed. Despite his somewhat laid back attitude he was a ruthless fighter like all Lin Kuei were. There was no room for failure after all.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who thought I'd turn down the gore I have this to say. <span>LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR LET THE BODIES IT THE FLOOOOOR!<span> XD**

**lol sorry I had to do that XD**

**At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to show Tomas's mission but he has some of my favorite fatalities and I wanted to show how deadly he could be so I included it. Also I thought it'd be interesting to show how relaxed he'd be after it even going as far to eat after cooking a guy. And yes I know full well Kung Lao gave Kuai Ling his scar but do to how the story after this one goes it wouldn't exactly fit also I felt his way his scar would have more meaning to it. That's all. **

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Secret Pact

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 5: Secret Pact**

Tomas lay in a tree eating a Horse Hoof biscuit as he waited for Kuai Liang to pass by so they could finish their trials together; this was something they had decided on before they left to complete their mission. Since they had started the trails together they might as well finish them together. He'd been waiting for a while now but he wasn't worried. Hearing someone approaching Tomas looked and saw his friend approaching. Quickly finishing his biscuit and putting his mask back on, Tomas jumped down from the tree to greet his friend.

"Kuai how did your…." His voice drifted off when he saw a layer of bandages covering one of the half Cryomancer's eyes, "What happened to your eye!?" He exclaimed, worried that his friend had gone blind in one eye.

"It's fine…" Kuai Liang answered tiredly; there was still pain coming from his wound and it had made going to sleep a frustrating chore, not to mention cleaning said wound hadn't been a fun task to go through either. He wasn't in the mood to deal with frantic questioning at the moment. Kuai Liang had hoped that Tomas would drop the subject but he didn't seem to buy what he had said.

"Fine!? How is an eye wound just fine!?" Tomas yelled sounding irate with his friend just brushing it off. He didn't know how his friend could take a wound to the eye so calmly, losing sight in the one eye was a very bad possibility.

"Calm down." Kuai Liang said sternly attempting to settle his friend down. Tomas quieted but still didn't seem very calm about the wound. The younger warrior sighed, "If I lose vision in this eye then it's my problem. I'm not upset because I got it from a worthy opponent on my first mission. The man managed to kill the last Lin Kuei that was sent after him," Hearing this Tomas's eye widened slightly in surprise. "As you know, that isn't a common occurrence with our clan. As far as I'm concerned this will be a badge of honor regardless of what happens to my eye."

"What a noble thing to say."

Kuai Liang stopped just as he and Tomas were about to leave. He knew that voice. It had been two years, but he still recognized that voice. Sure enough, when he turned around he saw Haokah standing next to a tree, a slightly amused grin on his face as he walked over to the two soon to be full-fledged members of the Lin Kuei.

Seeing the stunned expression on Kuai Liang's face Tomas grinned from ear to ear and looked to the man in the tattered grey rob, "You must be Haokah, correct?"

Haokah half bowed before saying, "That's right." With a lighthearted smirk on his face he looked to Kuai Liang, "I see I've been spoken about." He mused casually before giving a slight chuckle, "Hopefully not in a negative way of course."

"Not really," Tomas said with a snicker, "You just left him with a rather memorable moment that he obviously hasn't forgotten." Kuai Liang shot his friend an annoyed look which his friend presumably grinned at. Turning his head back to the white haired man Tomas continued, "I personally was hoping to get to meet you Haokah." Glancing back to his friend's expression he adds, "So far you haven't disappointed."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint now would I?" Haokah commented with a sly grin.

Kuai Liang suppressed an annoyed groan before sighing dully and looking to Haokah who looked back expectantly, "Is there anything we can help you with Haokah or do you just want to chat this time?" The Lin Kuei questioned with a slightly impatient tone; he wanted to get back to headquarters and become a full-fledged member, not chat with a man who seemed to make it his mission to confuse him.

Haokah chuckled putting his hands behind his back, "Actually yes I do need some help. You see I've gotten myself a bit lost." He glanced about the woods before speaking again, "I've been able to take care of myself but being stuck out here isn't too pleasant in the rainy season…." Haokah's voice drifted off as if recalling getting stuck in the rain for a moment.

"We are out pretty far…" Kuai Liang noted; but he was more interested in the sheer coincidence of running into this man out in the woods. He glanced off towards the mountains for a split second. There was still a trek to make, but they were in the direction of the Lin Kuei headquarters. For a moment he reconsidered his previous thought of the man being a spy, but then again, he wanted to be lead away from the headquarters. There were no villages or towns past the point they were at. He could easily just watch the man leave and then head back.

"You did wander pretty far…." Tomas added seeming to pick up on Kuai Liang's suspicion.

It was easy for Haokah to pick up on the two assassin's suspicion and he was well aware he was in the direction of their base, but he didn't worry for a second and gave them an explanation, "As you know there have been some heavy downpours lately, in a struggle to get shelter…." He looked away embarrassedly as he rubbed his neck, "I wandered farther away from where I was getting, hence why I'm lost at the moment." Haokah explained with a slight shrug.

The two Lin Kuei members looked at each other; what he said made sense, there had been a lot of downpours lately. Both of them had to endure them during their travels to their targets. Tomas looked at the man for a moment trying to determine whether they should help or not. Making his decision he looked to his friend resting his arm on his shoulder, "I say let's help the guy." Kuai Liang gave him a look questioning his decision. Tomas shrugged, "Why not?"

Kuai Liang looked from his friend then to Haokah and sighed; might as well just to get this situation over with, "Very well. Where do you need to go Haokah?" He asked the strange man as he crossed his arms over his chest ignoring the fact his friend was still leaning on him.

"Oh just direct me to the nearest town and I'll find my way from there." Haokah answered simply. He watched with interest as Kuai Liang pulled out a blank piece of parchment and began to draw a map on it with an ink pen. Once he was done the young Lin Kuei member handed it over to Haokah. The wanderer looked the map over and smiled when he saw the directions were correct, "Ah, yes this will do. Good sense of direction must be needed when one…" He paused a moment wondering how to put it, Haokah grinned in a slightly awkward manner, "travels as much as you do."

"Yes…we were required to commit a map of China to memory…" Kuai Liang responded carefully as he looked the man over.

"Yeah, and it was a pain to do." Tomas grumbled irately, Kuai Liang shot him a look to which is friend huffed, "It was and you know it." He commented. Out of all the things he had to learn, memorizing most of the map was the most tasking. Even above learning two languages at a young age. Kuai Liang just shook his head slightly, it was often a fruitless decision to continue an argument with his friend, especially a meaningless one.

Watching the moment Haokah chuckled amusedly, "You two seem to be good friends."

"Yes, well someone has to get him to crack a smile before his face get stuck. It's a tough job but someone has to do it, might as well be me." Tomas said fake sighing as he motioned to himself; he looked at his friend waiting for his response.

Kuai Liang snorted amusedly and responded, "If it wasn't for me, you'd have gotten into trouble more than humanly possible, I am your enabler after all."

Tomas teetered his head back and forth, pretending to contemplate the fact, "This is true." He admitted wholeheartedly causing a laugh from his typically stern faced friend.

Haokah seemed to be pleased with the display and decided it was time to take his leave. When the two warrior's attention was back on him he gave them a wave indicating he was going to leave, "Well then, now that I've got what I needed. I'd better head back in case another storm begins to brew." Tomas waved good-bye to the man which Haokah returned and began to leave.

"Wait a moment," Kuai Liang interjected causing Haokah to turn back to him, "I have a question for you."

"And what would that be?" Haokah asked with a brow raised, he was honestly curious of what the assassin had to ask though he got a good idea of what it was.

"When we last met two years ago you said the god's take notice of the smallest acts of kindness. What did you mean by that?" Kuai Liang questioned. The man's words hadn't taken a huge effect on him, but every so often the words would come back to his mind; most notably when he was trying to decide something. He wasn't worried by it but he still swore that Haokah had an underlying reason he told them to him.

For a moment Haokah paused before chuckling amusedly, "I meant just that; the gods take notice of such acts. That's all."

This left Kuai Liang only more confused, the answer was simple and made sense, but he found himself more perplexed. He was sure there was another reason he told him but he couldn't figure out what it was. As such he was compelled to ask another question, "But why would gods take notice of such things?"

To this Haokah merely chuckled to himself before turning away from the two assassins and began to head back to the town, "Now how would I know the answer to that?" He replied with the same tone he had when he left two years ago. Just as before, he left Kuai Liang stunned enough that he simply watched the man walk away until he was out of sight.

Recovering from the strangeness of the previous moment, Kuai Liang held his forehead as he shook his head and let out a sigh, "What a strange man."

Tomas laughed, "I like that guy." He admitted openly with a smile under his mask. Looking to his friend he patted him on the back, "Come on, let's head back to headquarters we should get your eye looked at soon as we can." Having no reason to argue, Kuai Liang nodded and the two began their trek back.

Cyrax:

A storm had quickly rolled in and let loose its force of nature, pouring down heavily later that night. Heavy drops of rain smacked down onto the Earth, winds blew wildly and there was no shortness of thunder and lightning either. It was dangerous weather for anyone to be caught out in, even for Lin Kuei warrior Cyrax, who was running along back alleys trying to find shelter after his latest mission. He'd been sent to assassinate some worker threatening to sue the company he worked with for whatever reason; a simple mission he had completed with ease.

Briefly he cursed his lack of foresight before heading down another alleyway, still searching for shelter. Hearing something open Cyrax stopped in his tracks and snapped his head to the noise. There was a man standing in the rain with him. Though he had the blessing of a hood to keep the rain off him. The man smiled welcomingly, "Lovely day to go for a walk isn't it?"

Cyrax looked the man over a moment then chuckled, "A man in a hooded robe that's oddly friendly with Lin Kuei agents? You have to be Haokah. And I suppose it is if you have a hood to keep you dry. Well at least drier than I am."

"That is true." Haokah admitted with a nod and smiled warmly, "I see your friend told you of me. Seems I left an impact when we first met. I met him and another with long silver hair earlier today. Your friends were kind enough to draw me a map back to this town."

It took only a moment for Cyrax to figure out who was with Kuai Liang, he knew the two would be sent out for their trail soon after he left for his mission, "Yes, they are nicer members of our clan. I do not mean to be rude but we both should be seeking shelter. It's not safe to be standing out in weather like this." The yellow masked assassin motioned to the dark clouds above that were pouring rain down above them.

Despite the dangerous weather Haokah didn't seem to even notice it, he was unbelievably comfortable in the cold wild weather that surrounded them. He smirked in faint amusement, "We'll be fine, I assure you." He said just as lighting struck down a few blocks away from them. Waving an arm, Haokah motioned for him to follow, "But if it makes you comfortable I have a little area that we can take shelter in. I wish to have a conversation with you, Cyrax."

The warrior was about to leave when Haokah called him by his code name. This made Cyrax stop and turn to him slowly. How could this man know his code name? There was no way Kuai Liang would have ever mentioned it to him. "How do you know my code name?" He asked carefully. If the man knew his name just how much did he know?

Haokah smirked knowingly, "There are a lot of things I know." He said as he turned to head towards where his shelter was, leaving it up to Cyrax whether he wanted to follow the strange man or not.

Looking around Cyrax had a choice either to leave and find his own shelter or take shelter with a bizarre man that somehow knew his code name and apparently more than that. Hearing thunder boom overhead, Cyrax opted to follow Haokah to a reasonably well made makeshift shelter. It did its job of keeping the rain off them perfectly and was even somewhat warmer under it than out in the rain. Sitting next to Haokah on what looked like an old trunk of sorts Cyrax questioned the man again, "Answer me, how do you know my code name?"

"That isn't important right now; I only said it to get your attention." Haokah stated calmly. Leaving no time for Cyrax to question that, he spoke again, "I wanted to ask you if you have complete faith in your superiors?" He questioned, his voice and expression were serious but still kept a calm and collected tone.

The question and his sudden mood change was sudden enough that Cyrax stared a moment before looking at his lap and answering, "I believe….that it's foolish to blindly follow someone without at least secretly questioning what they do." As a member of the Lin Kuei, Cyrax knew what he was saying could be seen as the words of a traitor, but there was no other member to hear what he said. He almost felt relieved to finally say such a thing; it was slightly liberating to say the least.

Haokah smiled, reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder, "A wise answer Cyrax, but surely there has to be at least a few people that you trust." He mused hinting at the two others that he knew were the warrior's friends. The Botswanan warrior before him was weary, not from his travels to and from his headquarters, but from the uncertainty he felt towards the leader of his clan. He planned to help the warrior at least in a small way.

"Yes there is; the two you met." Cyrax answered, both of the two had been like brothers to him. Kuai Liang was calm, despite his inner troubles, and was able to help through the adjusting period even though he was loyal to the clan. He was understanding enough that Cyrax knew he could trust him with his doubts. Tomas was laidback and an accepting person and had his own disagreements with the clan so Cyrax didn't question trusting him. Sub-Zero on the other hand had become the Grandmaster's favorite and had become distant as of late. It was difficult to figure out his standpoint on things now.

"Then my advice to you is keep them close." Haokah suggested, his serious yet calm tone still staying strong. Cyrax looked at him trying to figure out the man's motives but he could find none. The white haired man patted Cyrax on the back before getting up and heading back out into the storm, "Having a backup plan is always a good idea." He commented lightly, his laidback tone returning to him.

"Who are you?" Cyrax questioned suddenly; he now knew why Kuai Liang had been so bewildered by meeting this man. There were so many questions Cyrax had about him but he doubted any of them would be answered anytime soon. How did his man know his code name? What were his motives for giving advice? How much did he know? Why and how did he keep showing up before him and the others? Why wasn't he worried about the storm? What was he to gain from all this?

Haokah smiled at him, "I'm Haokah. Who else could I possibly be?" He asked jokingly as he shook his head, "I wish you a safe travel warrior, but I have places I need to be at the moment so you'll have to excuse me." Haokah said politely, bowing slightly before he headed out into the storm, thunder booming loudly overhead.

Normally Cyrax would have pursued the man, but he needed to think things over for a moment. He was growing increasingly worried about the Grandmaster; he couldn't help but distrust a man who desired so much control over his warriors. Cyrax agreed with Tomas that locking emotions away wasn't a good thing. Such an idea was already taking its toll on Kuai Liang with his issues of being in his brother's shadow. He need something to know that Kuai Liang and Tomas would have his back in case the Grand master went too far.

'A pact. I could form a pact with them.' Cyrax nodded to himself. It was a simple thing, but he knew both would honor a promise, he could count on them to do that. A moment after he wondered if doing such a thing would be a good idea…that could be seen as conspiring against the clan. If they were caught he'd not only endanger himself but his friends as well. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were punished because of him or worse killed. Cyrax shook his head; no they could be careful enough. If anything they had been taught to be stealthy. He looked out at the storm. Soon as it calmed he'd leave; until then he planned.

It was once again raining when Cyrax arrived back at the hidden Lin Kuei headquarters; the rain just didn't seem to stop lately. Before going to talk to his friends, Cyrax decided that he change from his soaked uniform. He'd been soaked to the bone on his way up the mountain to the point where it wasn't even funny. Once in some nice dry clothing and after drying himself off he went over to Kuai Liang and Tomas's quarters. He hoped that Sub-Zero wasn't around for the moment, though he likely wasn't. Currently he was on a mission that was located clear on the other side of China; he doubted Sub-Zero would have made it back before he had.

Coming to their door, Cyrax called inside, "Tomas, Kuai? Are you in there?"

A moment later Tomas slid the door open, Cyrax was almost surprised to see he was in a different uniform. He had a more smoky silver grey uniform than most common members of the Lin Kuei and it had more of a modern body armor look with actual metal plating. It looked lightweight, which was a perfect complement to Tomas's evasive fighting style. On his right chest plate was the Lin Kuei crest, a very stylized dragon's claw. His mask almost seemed like it had two claws branching out from the middle on each side.

"I see you completed your first assassination, what's your codename? Is Kuai Liang here?" Cyrax questioned curiously. He arched a brow when Tomas sighed appearing disappointed by something, causing Cyrax to wonder if something had happened.

"My codename is Smoke." The grey clad warrior said dully with the slight shake of his head, he didn't seem very happy with the codename he had been given. Moving aside he let Cyrax into the room, which was warmer save for the area Kuai Liang was sitting in. As Cyrax expected, Kuai Liang had also become a full-fledged member as well, now sporting a new blue uniform with emblems of their clan on each side of his chest. His mask had vents in the middle and node like features on each side. More notably, he had a scabbing wound over his eye which he was currently cleaning.

"That's it? The Grandmaster wasn't very creative this time." Cyrax commented feeling slightly amused by their leaders apparent lack of creativity this time around. He was about to ask what Kuai Liang's codename was when Smoke answered it for him.

"I know! Kuai Liang got Tundra," He exclaimed as he pointed to his friend who was now bandaging his eye, "It's not nearly as cool or intimidating as Sub-Zero but at least he got a more creative name!" Smoke protested much to Tundra's annoyance, but the half Cryomancer stayed quiet as he finished bandaging his eye.

"At least your name makes sense, Cyrax doesn't even mean anything." The yellow clad warrior commented to his friend.

Smoke rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess so. Your codename does sound cool though, but I'll get used to my codename I guess." He decided with a slightly accepting sight, figuring that at least he didn't get a stupid codename. Still he wished his codename was a little more creative than that, but it did fit him regardless.

"Was there something that you wanted to talk about Cyrax? You seem a bit tense." Tundra pointed out as he looked to his friend. He then he motioned to his eye having seen Cyrax looking at it earlier, "Don't worry about this, the damage to the actual eye wasn't too sever it'll be fine by the time it heals."

Cyrax nodded, "That's good and yes there's something I need to discuss with you two." He said seriously, although he was beginning to grow nervous. How would they take this? No, he should trust in his friends. They had done nothing about his distrust for their Grandmaster before, surely they wouldn't start now. Tundra and Smoke noticed his shift in mood and complied by giving him all of their attention.

"What is it Cyrax?" Smoke asked, wondering what was on Cyrax's mind that was making him act like this; he suspected it had something to do with their leader though.

There was a moment of quiet as Cyrax thought about how to go about what he wanted to say. He decided not to beat around the bush, "You both know how I feel about the Grandmaster." Both of his friends gave him an acknowledging look so he went on, "And lately he's been more secretive than before. Something about him coming up with an initiative of some sort. We've always been on a need to know basis but even most of the higher ups don't know what's going on, not even Sektor knows. Only the closest to the Grandmaster have an idea what he's planning, but I don't like how secretive he's being about it. If it was something everyone would agree he wouldn't have to be this secretive."

"That is true…." Smoke agreed with his arms crossed. He had heard whispers about something going on but he had never paid attention to them. He assumed it was just rumors. He looked to Tundra who appeared to be deep in thought, "What do you think Kuai?"

The young warrior stayed silent for a moment, mulling what the older warrior had just said to them. It was true he had heard things going on behind the scenes, he wouldn't lie and say the secretiveness hadn't made him edgy, but surely the Grandmaster knew what was best for them right? What would his brother say? Kuai Liang knew he was utterly loyal to the clan, he would dismiss the accusations and say that Cyrax was paranoid. Suddenly he recalled what he had heard in a dream years ago, "What will you do? Will you follow blindly into the darkness or will you carve out a path into the light? Choose your destiny wisely."

No. He wasn't exactly like his brother. He had his own opinion on the matter, "You're right Cyrax. This is strange but what do you suggest that we do about it?"

Cyrax looked around for a moment, and there wasn't noise coming from outside the room. Thankfully, Sub-Zero, Tundra and Smoke's quarters were a bit off from the others due to their special status in the clan, so as long as they didn't yell their lungs out they could speak privately. Still, he stayed silent long enough to monitor the noises from outside the room. Tundra and Smoke stayed silent as well knowing what he was doing. Once Cyrax was sure enough he continued keeping his voice low.

"For now there's nothing we can do but wait and see what the Grandmaster is planning. We'll need to keep our eyes and ears open for signs of anything bad, but mainly I think we need to make a pact with each other." Cyrax stated to his two friends who looked at him slightly confused by his decision.

"What sort pact?" Tundra questioned, wondering where his friend was going with this.

Cyrax held his hand out, "A promise to remain loyal to each other if the clan becomes corrupted, to stay by each other's side and leave. A promise not to turn on each other, even if we're ordered to. To never engage each other in actual combat."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, count me in." Smoke said as he put his hand on top of Cyrax's, both he and Cyrax turned their attention to Kuai Liang waiting once again for his decision.

For a moment Tundra was torn between his loyalty to his clan and his friends. Form a pact like this would be going against the Lin Kuei. He was loyal to the clan; he'd been raised by the clan for his whole life! How ungrateful would he seem to be part of such a pact? On the other hand, Cyrax and Smoke had supported him for most of his life; he couldn't turn his back on them like this. Both the clan and his friends were important to him, but which did he value more?

He looked at his friends before closing his icy blue eyes. Tundra nodded and placed his hand on top of Cyrax and Smoke's hands, "I'm in as well, I could never turn against either of you." His friends nodded happy with his decision, both of them smiling under their masks.

"Then it's agreed, we have a pact." Cyrax said as the three of them curled their hands into fists and they put them together thus solidifying their promise to each other. The three nodded as a secret loyalty to each other was set above their loyalty to Lin Kuei.

Outside the storm had begun to pick up again. Rain pouring down in a seemingly limitless amount, wind howling, thunder booming and lighting striking down from the dark clouds in the heavens. A thin bolt of lightning struck down on a cliff that was above the Lin Kuei headquarters. The bolt struck in a flash and no thunder sounded after it. The point where the bolt struck Haokah appeared, unharmed.

Once again in his more regal clothing and straw hat, he walked over to the edge of the cliff that over looked Sub-Zero's, Smoke and Tundra's room. He smiled pleased with what was happening in the room. He had hoped for this happening and was relieved to see it. With a Bō Staff in one of his hands he knelt down to get better view of the room, "That's my boys." He commented with a tone of pride in his voice. Haokah hummed thoughtfully, "Oh, but their journey is far from over and how it ends will be up to them. It will always be up to them." He said knowing full well their bond would be more than just tested in the future and only their wills could decide the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Raiden you're being awesome again XD<strong>

**Well, finally everyone has their code names |D **

**This means that I'm almost done with this story. Few more chapters to go and I'll be set to start the main story.**

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Fall

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 6: The Fall**

It was years later and the next Mortal Kombat tournament was quickly approaching. The Lin Kuei had already chosen Sub-Zero to attend the tournament to assassinate Shang Tsung. Sub-Zero was honored to be the one chosen for this task. The sorcerer was no mere target; he was the tournament Grandmaster and former champion of it himself. The ice assassin hoped to increase not just his strength and skill, but what he was capable of doing with his power in the meantime. So far he hadn't much success in that, but he had time to work on it, so he trained diligently in order to better prepare himself.

Lately he had been given almost all of the Lin Kuei's biggest missions, ultimately making him his clan's champion in a way. This was something he prided himself in; surely he was doing his Father's soul proud by how he was serving his clan. A while ago he had been sent on a whirlwind of a mission. It had started by stealing an ancient map from a highly secure Shaolin Temple; he'd been surprised how much of a fight the peaceful monks could put up. Soon after he ran into a high ranking warrior from their former rivals, the Shirai Ryu that called himself Scorpion. He finished the ninja quickly enough and retrieved the map. As soon as he returned, however, he was sent back out to use the map to retrieve the amulet it lead to by the same contractor. In that mystic temple he faced more monks and the four elemental guardians. He was slightly disappointed with the challenge the guardians put up, but after entering the amulet's chamber his contractor took the amulet and left.

He had been about to leave when lightning struck out of nowhere in the room. Much to his surprise the God of Thunder and Lighting appeared before him and he was not in the least bit pleased with Sub-Zero's handy work. As much as he was confident in his abilities he did not want to fight with the Protector of Earthrealm, much less so when the god was absolutely furious with him. So he complied when the god demanded that he would go to the NetherRealm and take back the amulet from his contractor. The task had been the toughest by far of the three connecting missions, but he accomplished it.

The missions left a bad taste in his mouth though. Not for the bloodshed he had caused or the trip to hell basically, but something he had found out during it. He looked at his hand, clenching it momentarily before he continued his trek, currently returning from a mission. He had found out that Raiden had not only sent him to the NetherRealm to fix his mistake but that his soul was tainted with enough evil to not further be corrupted by the realm. It had cause increasing worry for the Lin Kuei warrior, if he did not do something about this he'd fall to hell when he died. Sub-Zero didn't want that to happen, especially considering his contractor from those missions lived there and he doubted he was happy after all that. Raiden said he controlled his fate, but Sub-Zero didn't know what he could do to change it.

Sub-Zero came to a stop when he heard footsteps surrounding him. He let out an annoyed grunt to himself; he'd been too focused on his moral issues to notice a group of people maneuvering around him. Looking up he saw a small ragtag band of people surrounding him. Seems he'd have to deal with his dilemma later. From what he heard from their apparent leader, they were aiming to bring down the Lin Kuei. Normally he'd scoff at them for such a suicidal threat but, "I'm not in the mood for this…." He muttered to himself as he froze their leader on the spot.

A short time later, Sub-Zero kneeled before the Grandmaster unharmed from his one-sided fight hours before, "I live to serve the Lin Kuei." He swore with his head respectfully bowed to the elder man he'd served for over a decade.

"I expect your mission went smoothly Sub-Zero." The Grandmaster said expectantly, his fingers intertwined together. As anticipated the Lin Kuei's greatest warrior nodded his head; this brought a pleased smirk to his face.

"I do have something to report, Grandmaster." The elder half Cryomancer said suddenly. This was unexpected, making his master slightly curious.

"And what would that be Sub-Zero?" He inquired to his kneeling warrior.

"I encountered a group on my journey back. They seem to be out to kill our members who return to and leave base. They wish to destroy our clan." Sub-Zero reported dutifully while managing to keep his tone even despite what he humorously futile attempt. Thankfully the Grandmaster found this amusing too and laughed at the thought for him.

"Were these fools any threat at all?" The Grandmaster questioned through his laughter.

"None whatsoever Grandmaster, they had little to no training whatsoever. I don't think they'll pose much of a threat to our clan." Sub-Zero answered honestly; considering he had effortlessly fended off a group of them he didn't doubt a trainee could handle a few of the ragtag ambushers. Considering only trainees at the age of sixteen, at the least, where allowed to leave headquarter grounds, he believed they'd have enough training to handle themselves.

The Grandmaster nodded accepting his words, "Tell me. What did you do with the fools?"

"Those who oppose the Lin Kuei die Grandmaster." Sub-Zero answered dutifully bowing his head to his leader. "There are more of them out there; however, the last one I slayed claimed so but I was unable find any indication of where it was on their bodies."

The Lin Kuei leader seemed vaguely annoyed by the words but dismissed it a moment later, "That can't be helped, we'll locate their rat hole soon enough. Otherwise excellent work as always Sub-Zero you may return to your quarters and rest."

Sub-Zero dipped his head respectfully saying his thanks to the Grandmaster before leaving. Honestly he was looking forward to resting; he was usually running ragged from place to place completing missions for the clan. Resting at a secret hidden location run by the Lin Kuei or somewhere in the woods just wasn't the same as resting in one's own bed though. He was also a bit curious to see how Smoke, Cyrax and his brother Tundra were doing. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the first day he had returned to headquarters and saw his brother in his official Lin Kuei attire. He was, and still felt, proud that his brother had completed his first mission. It had been a bit surprising to see the wound over his eye but hearing he slayed a man who had killed a member of their clan only made him prouder. He was sure their Father would have felt the same. Still thinking of their Father made him wonder about their Mother. Why was it he could never find out anything about her?

Sub-Zero shook off the question once more for the hundredth time in his life as he entered his shared sleeping quarters. Seemed the rest of the group, Cyrax included, was present in the room, as Smoke greeted him, "Well look who's back!"

"Welcome back brother." Tundra said as his entered the room, giving him an acknowledging nod as he sat down on his sleeping mat. By now Kuai Liang's wound had healed into a scar that bared an odd ting of light blue to it. His vision didn't seem to have been affected that much by the ordeal and was perfectly normal much to his luck. "How did your mission go?" Tundra asked despite knowing the answer.

"It went well. I'd suggest being on alert when leaving the ground for now though, a group has cropped up that want to eliminate us." The three others stared for a moment allowing Sub-Zero to continue, "The ones I faced weren't very skilled but we don't know their range in skill or exact size yet."

Smoke rubbed his neck, "We get rid of one group that's out to get us and another takes its place."

"I doubt they'll be as bad as the Shirai Ryu had been to deal with." Cyrax pointed out knowing who the grey warrior was referring to. The Japanese ninja clan was seemingly wiped out shortly after Sub-Zero went on big secret mission; one he wasn't allowed to divulge information to keep info leaking out to their enemies. It had been both a baffling moment but also one that had called for celebration. With their longtime enemies gone and with no remnants appearing so far, the Lin Kuei were left standing as the strongest assassin clan with little to no challengers left.

"Let's just see how this goes for now." Tundra suggested calmly. Many hated their clan, one more group would make no difference. The others in the room seemed to agree and the conversation moved forward.

Months later the hostile group still remained standing, though they had made virtually no progress in bringing down the Lin Kuei. As such they were still not seen as a threat and remained a small nuisance. Their numbers had been larger than expected but their skill was still lacking, though some improvement had been made. The small number of Lin Kuei that fell to the group only served to have greater amount of their numbers to be taken out. What had been catching their attention was a case of brutal killings that seemed to be set around a certain area. Believing that it may be the location of their base the Lin Kuei sent Sub-Zero to assess the situation and if he was able, wipe out their command center, if it was indeed a base.

Sub-Zero looked around the area. It was a rocky one, that was certain, but he didn't see any signs of a base of any sort. Was it hidden? It was possible, so he decided to search more carefully. He examined crevices, nooks, any place that could serve to hide his target. Looking around again after searching some more he began to wonder if this was a trick of such a pitiful group. Deciding to head further into the area Sub-Zero climbed upward being sure to keep his senses sharp for any signs of activity. As he walked deeper into the area he began to smell something awful.

It smelt like something burnt, but fouler. Sub-Zero knitted his brows; it was the only thing he had to go on so he followed the stench. Coming into an area akin to a stone arena he found a badly burned body. Upon further inspection he saw a metal Lin Kuei medallion on what remained of the uniform. It appeared he was on the right track.

He only walked a few feet away when he heard an oddly familiar sound, a metal chain and it was getting closer. Instinctively Sub-Zero jumped out of the way, he turned his head quick enough to see what looked almost like a Kunai on a chain. He'd only known one assassin that could use that weapon effectively and he was supposed to be dead. Turning to where the chain was being pulled back to, Sub-Zero saw the yellow clad figure that had tossed the deadly weapon at him. He was nearly speechless; it was Scorpion! He shook his head slightly, that wasn't possible, he'd torn his head clean off and yet there he was! Looking closely he saw something was very off with the man.

"You…You're supposed to be dead!" Sub-Zero yelled, still shocked by the former man's appearance. His eyes were a pure burning white and his presence was far more imposing than when he last met. No doubt whatever he had become he was stronger than when they'd last met.

"Yes, you're correct. I am dead." Scorpion growled heatedly, briefly he seemed to glance at the burnt body but it was hard to tell with his lack of pupils. It was easy to piece together that Scorpion had been the one that had been killing the Lin Kuei agents that wandered into the area. Growling darkly he pointed sharply at Sub-Zero, "You will be joining me in hell! You and you're wretched clan! Not just for my death but for the death of my clan and my family!"

Sub-Zero stalled a moment; he had killed him yes, but he had nothing to do with the death of his clan or family. He didn't even know the man had one! As for his clan as far as he knew they had nothing to do with it either. The news had been sudden and new to him. "I had nothing to do with the death of your family or clan!" He protested.

"**Liar**!" Scorpion roared furiously as he charged, Sub-Zero readied to defend himself when the specter suddenly vanished in a burst of flame. Confused he looked around trying to figure out where Scorpion would appear. A crushing blow to the side of his head told him where.

Pulling his arms up he blocked another heavy blow before swinging his legs out to knock the vengeful man back. Shaking his head he fought off the buzzing sensation caused by the first blow. Quickly he jumped back when the specter tried to trip him, tensing he created an icy shell over his body then pulled out from the ice creating a copy. He hadn't pulled this trick on Scorpion when he last met him, so Sub-Zero felt he should fall for it.

"Don't hide you coward!" Scorpion barked as he struck the ice clone with one of his ninja blades. When the clone was struck it shattered, the ice then clinging onto Scorpion before spreading and encasing the undead ninja in ice. The action was almost instantaneous leaving the attacker with hardly any time to react.

Taking the opportunity, Sub-Zero hit him hard with an uppercut, shattering the ice encasing him and sending him flying back. The specter landed hard on the rock ground, but it didn't seem to bother him much as he pulled himself up, growling in seething rage. Not letting up, Sub-Zero propelled himself forward on ice, crashing right into Scorpion. The specter let out a yell as he flew backwards but this time he caught himself, landing on his feet before vanishing into flames once again.

Putting his guard up, Sub-Zero carefully looked about for any signs of where his opponent would appear. As the moments passed the situation only grew tenser as he inched about waiting for Scorpion to show himself. He heard a whoosh of flame erupt behind him, along with a surge of heat to be felt on his cold skin. Quickly he turned, blocking the specter's blade with an ice covered arm. Countering he struck Scorpion's face cracking his mask. Sub-Zero attempted to continue with another hit but the yellow clad specter blocked and slashed his ninja blade into his shoulder. In a flash, another slash followed, cutting deep into his upper arm.

Blood was welling from Sub-Zero's wounds but he bit back the pain, the Lin Kuei showed no weakness and he especially wouldn't show it to a man he had already killed. Using his ice slide he quickly gained distance from Scorpion and fired an ice blast freezing the specter again. Quickly he used his powers to seal his wounds with ice. Now he was ready to fight again. Or so he thought.

With loud booming roar Scorpion erupted from his icy prison with a blast of hellfire coming from his very being. The flames were wrapped around him quickly evaporating any ice that had managed to stay stuck to him. Eyes ablaze with rage, body still wrapped in flames, Scorpion charged at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero attempted to block the attack but Scorpion broke through it with a powerful strike to the gut. Bi-Han groaned, crumpling backwards just before the specter struck his jaw with a hellfire engulfed fist sending Sub-Zero across the field.

"**GET OVER HERE**!" Scorpion bellowed throwing his chained Kunai at Sub-Zero, harpooning him in the chest. Sub-Zero let out a pained cry when the specter yanked back pulling his body like a ragdoll towards him. Once he was near enough Scorpion stabbed his blade into Sub-Zero's body puncturing a lung. Yanking his Kunai from his chest the vengeful specter kicked him unceremoniously to the ground.

Coughing up blood in his mask Sub-Zero attempted to get up from the ground only to have Scorpion slam his foot down on his spine. He bit down hard on his tongue to keep himself form uttering a cry of pain. A kick to the side sent him tumbling onto his back were Scorpion pinned him down again with his foot. The specter snarled, "With your death I shall have my revenge for my life, family and my clan being taken from me."

Sub-Zero shot a defiant glare at him, "You will avenge your death…but I had…nothing to do with the rest of your suffering…" He wheezed between gasps for air.

"**Silence**!" Scorpion demanded with a seething growl. Then, for whatever reason he pulled back, seeming to contemplate how to fittingly end Sub-Zero's life.

With this brief moment given, Sub-Zero lay on the stone floor of the area staring out at seemingly nothing. His breathing was weak; most of the ice he'd used to seal his wounds had been busted open by Scorpion's assault. If he was left be he'd die from blood loss or internal injury alone, but he knew the vengeful specter would not allow that. Sub-Zero knew he just wanted to him to suffer for his apparent crimes, but he had only killed him and nothing else. He was being punished for greater crime he had not committed.

So Sub-Zero used the moment to contemplate what was going to happen. He was going to fall into the clutches of the NetherRealm. He knew this; there was no way he'd cleansed his soul enough to save himself. Sub-Zero wondered what would become of him when he fell though. There was no way of telling he supposed. His mind then drifted to his brother Kuai Liang, he gripped the ground feeling the pain he knew Tundra would be feeling soon enough. 'Brother…please forgive me. I've failed.'

Scorpion took a step back pulling off his mask revealing a pale skull underneath, "**Burn in hell**!" The specter's skull hissed somehow before it lite ablaze with the fires of the NetherRealm. Opening his bone jaws Scorpion breathed out a sea of flames that engulfed Sub-Zero's body. Not once did the Lin Kuei warrior scream, he wouldn't give the specter the pleasure of hearing his cries as he died.

Pulling his mask back on, once again his face having the appearance of flesh, Scorpion looked the burnt corpse over. Somehow his soul did not feel quelled of its' tormenting pain. Did the wretched Lin Kuei speak the truth? No… that wasn't possible. With a blunt grunt Scorpion abolished the thought and vanished back into the NetherRealm, leaving the two corpses for the clan to find.

After Sub-Zero failed to return, things at the Lin Kuei grew tense. Tundra made several requests to personally search for his sibling but all of them had been denied by the Grandmaster. It was over a month later that a search party had been sent to find the Lin Kuei's champion, Tundra again denied his right to help search for Sub-Zero, but eventually the party discovered the charred remains of Sub-Zero and the other Lin Kuei warrior. The find left the group in sheer shock; they stared at the badly damaged body of Bi-Han in disbelief. What kind of being could possibly defeat their greatest warrior? It left the group on edge that was for sure. They quickly gathered the remains to avoid any of their secrets from being found out and so they could bury their dead comrades.

The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei was outraged by the find, though he initially had been just as shocked as the rest. He demanded to know who had slayed his greatest fighter but the search party was unable to give him an answer. The Grandmaster paced about fuming at what had been done, someone needed to pay for this but he had no one he could punish. Nothing had been left behind to point them in the right direction. Then he stopped, they still had his brother. Yes, he had the great potential his brother had possessed. They could bounce back from this, and no doubt once he found out he'd want to take up the mantle of his brother to honor his death. He'd also want to avenge him, something the Grandmaster would allow once they found out who had killed Sub-Zero. Yes, Tundra would take his brother's place and all would be well. Now all that was left, was to tell Tundra….

The Grandmaster looked to one of the warriors of the search party, "Go tell him…."

The warrior bowed his head and then left to find the young Tundra….

Smoke raced through the halls of the Lin Kuei trying desperately to get to his friend before he found out. Once the news of Sub-Zero's death had been found out…it spread like a wildfire throughout the headquarters. He knew his attempt to soften the blow for Tundra was likely in vain but he had to try. The two brothers had never been extremely close but there was still that blood bond that kept them together. Despite being bitter about being in Sub-Zero's shadow Tundra still looked up to him, he was still proud to be his brother and now the only true family he had left was dead…

Smoke knew he wouldn't take it easily. No matter how much he was going to try and deny his emotions Smoke knew his friend too well. He wasn't going to fall for it for a single second.

It was already evident that the whole clan was shaken up by the news. Most were still in shock or in sheer disbelief by the news. Many wondered what was going to happen, and who was possibly powerful enough to take down the one who had been the strongest among them. There were some that wanted to take action immediately; a few suspected the new group had killed Sub-Zero somehow. Others didn't even know what to think, they couldn't wrap their mind around it. Everything seemed to be standing still in the headquarters while the clan processed the disconcerting news.

Reaching their room Smoke stopped; he couldn't just rush in. He had to take this slowly. Carefully he slid open the door, peeking in Smoke grit his teeth seeing his friend sitting in the dark gripping his legs tensely as possible… Tundra already knew the fate of his brother. Pushing the door aside, he walks in wondering what he could possibly say to ease his pain.

"He's dead…." Tundra said already knowing who was behind him; Smoke winced at his clearly pained voice.

"I know." Smoke said back in a quiet tone as he moved closer to his friend.

"How…" Tundra whispered to himself before he suddenly shot to his feet and whipped around, fast enough that he startled Smoke momentarily, "How could this have happened!? How!?" He demanded, barking his confused, pain induced rage at his friend. His whole body was shaking, everything in his mind was screaming at him; he couldn't think straight. Tundra had never dealt with such an emotion before, he was in pain but he wasn't physically hurt. It confused him he just wanted to scream until he couldn't scream anymore.

"I don't know. No one does." Smoke answered calmly as he reached his hand out to his friend, "Kuai…" He stopped when his friend whipped away and began pacing like a caged animal. It was painful to see him like this, the Lin Kuei had not taught him to deal with such a distressing emotion.

"Why wasn't I allowed to search for him? I could have done something!" Tundra yelled has his mind continued to scream thoughts at him, frustrating him further and further. Smoke watched him pace back and forth, feeling helpless to sooth his frantic clan mate. He shivered; the temperature always dropped when Tundra got upset due to his already frigid nature. Gripping his head Tundra stopped pacing, "I should have gone with him, I could have done something…I could have saved him." The screaming wouldn't stop; Tundra felt like it was pulling him apart, he kept gripping his head tighter and tighter. It felt like the room was spinning around him, everything spiraling out of his control.

Smoke couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kuai Liang and forced him to face him, "Kuai Liang, calm down. There's nothing you could have done, what's done is done. We don't even…." His voice drifted off when a strange look came onto his friend's face, "Tundra?"

"What do you mean there's nothing I could have done?" Tundra snarled. Smoked stood looking at him bewildered by the sudden anger directed at him. The half Cryomancer's stance turned defensive as he bared his teeth at his friend, "Are you saying I'm too weak to have defended my own brother!?"

Smoke was taken back; that wasn't what he meant at all! He shook his head, "No Kuai Liang listen to me! Bi-Han is dead! We can't change that! You need to calm down; you're only making yourself feel worse!"

Tundra looked at him, his body still shaking beyond his control; his eyes were wild like part of him didn't recognize the one standing in front of him. Breath heavy, he looked at the floor. He tried calming himself to steady his breathing, but he kept picturing his brother's dead body in his mind. It wouldn't stop. The more he tried to calm himself, the worse it seemed to get. He gripped the sides of his head and began shaking it, "I-I can't.. it won't stop….everything won't stop!" Tundra collapsed to his knees. He didn't know what to do, he'd never had to deal with or felt like this before.

The sight make Smoke wince, Tundra was typically the most collected person he knew in the Lin Kuei. To see him like this was painful; then a thought occurred to him. Quietly he slid the door shut then knelt in front of his friend. Tundra looked at him, clearly frightened and unsure of what was happening to him. Smoke looked at him before simply hugging him, "Ty idiote, just cry already." Tundra, having no words, stared over his friend's shoulder, "Don't bullshit me about showing no weakness. Just do it. Or I'll MAKE you cry." He paused a moment to let that sink in, "And you can't get in trouble if no on catches you, so hurry up. You're making the room feel like I'm sitting in a damn freezer."

Tundra stopped only a second, and in that second his mind stopped trying to wall off the emotion he'd been so frightened off. A wave of sadness took him over and he buried his face on his friend's shoulder. He'd never cried before as far as he could remember, Tundra had never seen his brother cry either, so he followed his example. Now here he was crying onto Smoke's shoulder, who said nothing to him. Smoke just sat there letting his friend cry for once in his life when he needed to most. Tundra cried silently as his tears turned to frost as they fell onto Smoke's ashen grey uniform.

His brother was gone. He'd never see him again. He had no family left….Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, his brother was dead.

Outside the room stood Cyrax; he'd heard Tundra's yelling, but when he arrived he felt it was best to let Smoke calm him down. Sure enough he had been right; Tomas had gotten Tundra to mourn. Now he stood vigil to keep anyone one from seeing or interrupting the moment, it wasn't right to let such an emotion go unrecognized or untended to.

The silence continued when Tundra finished his mourning; still he leaned against his friend needing the support for the moment. Sighing faintly, he realized he did feel better; he waited another moment before sitting up on his own. Still he said nothing and sat there while he organized what was going through his mind. Finally processing it all he gripped his pants, "I will avenge him Smoke. I'll…somehow find out who did this and he'll pay dearly for killing my brother. I don't care how long it'll take."

"I know." Smoke said before placing his hand on his shoulder, "And I'll help you. Sub-Zero was my friend; I want to avenge him too." He looked up at the door seeing Cyrax's shadow through the sheet, "I'm sure Cyrax will help too."

Tundra looked over his shoulder and saw Cyrax was standing outside. He smiled slightly; it was reassuring to see his friends where standing by him like this. He looked to Smoke and furrowed his brows sadly, "I…apologize for snapping at you like that before…." He felt ashamed for yelling at Tomas when he had been trying to help calm the storm in his mind.

"Eh, don't worry about it Tundra. No harm done." Smoke said casually as he waved the subject away. He blinked as Tundra got to his feet, wiping the frost that had formed from his tears off his face.

"I have to go; the Grandmaster is waiting for me." Tundra said, exhaling to further calm himself. He didn't want his master to see him in such a state.

Getting to his feet, Smoke furrowed his brows a bit, "What for?"

Tundra shook his head slightly, "I don't know for sure. It likely has something to do with my brother though." He headed to the hall, opening the door before looking back to where Cyrax was, "Thank Cyrax for me." As Tomas nodded, Tundra glanced at what was once his brother's section of room. He felt his heart wince in pain making him flinch. Shaking it off he shut the door and headed to the Grandmaster's hall.

"Will you take up your brother, Sub-Zero's mantle? Take his codename and the mission he was to carry out; the assassination of Shang Tsung during the coming Mortal Kombat tournament. Will you take his place as the Lin Kuei's greatest warrior, and when the time comes hunt down and kill the one that murdered him?"

"Yes, I will take my brother's mantle to honor him." Tundra said to the Grandmaster with his head bowed respectfully, "I fully accept the task of killing Shang Tsung by taking part in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and I will train harder to prepare for it." For a moment he gritted his teeth, "Once we find out who killed him, I won't rest until he is killed for his death and for the honor of the Lin Kuei."

The Grandmaster knitted his long fingers together pleased with hearing that, "Excellent. Then you are no longer Tundra you are now Sub-Zero. I expect you will follow in your brother's footsteps and bring nothing but honor to our clan."

Tundra, now Sub-Zero bowed his head again, "Of course Grandmaster. I live to serve the Lin Kuei."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. One of the changes I've made is the point where Bi-Han dies. Naturally Scorpion is still the one to do it, I wouldn't change that. I did this because I wanted Kuai Ling to be the Sub-Zero in the first tournament. This doesn't really change much because either way Sub-Zero does not kill or fight Shang Tsung. I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter really, I didn't know if I wanted to write out the fight because everyone knows the result but I didn't really want to disappoint those who'd love a Sub-Zero vs Scorpion fight. Also it helped lengthen the chapter out.<strong>

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Journey to Eliminate

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 7: Journey to Eliminate **

The night was silent as Tomas Vrbada slinked his way over to a skylight atop the very classy roof of his current target's apartment. Things had smoothened out over the few years since the elder Sub-Zero's death. Kuai Liang, formerly Tundra, had taken the mantle of his brother becoming the new Sub-Zero and had fallen into the role very well, so their clan had recovered from the shocking death well for the most part. Smoke, however, worried how far his friend would go to be like his brother. He was finally being allowed to show how strong he was, but Smoke was concerned that he'd forget that he didn't need to be exactly like his brother. With Cyrax's help they both kept an eye on him and did their best to keep Kuai Liang from slipping into Bi-Han's legacy.

Looking through the skylight he saw that his target was home, currently walking from the kitchen over to the living room. Spotting a vent, he quickly went over to it before diving in as a cloud of smoke. Using this form he slipped around through the vents, checking through grates as he was still able to see in this form. It took no time at all to find his target's room and he entered the apartment. Gliding silently he snuck up behind the target before reforming himself. Kunai in hand he muzzled the man with his other hand before plunging the throwing dagger straight into his heart. Holding him in place with little effort he waited for the man to bleed to death.

Once he was dead Smoke put him on his couch and exited the same way he came; through the vents. Looking out at the city, he had to admit, he envied the people that lived outside the Lin Kuei. Getting to control their own lives, at least much more than he did, but at the same time he felt grateful he wasn't as weak as most of them. Looking around he hummed wondering if he should do anything before he left. Not getting any ideas he supposed it was time to head back he'd finished his latest batch of mission so there was nothing left for him to do here.

It took a little less than a month's time, but he reached the welcomingly familiar forest that sat at the base of the mountain that was home to the Lin Kuei. Smoke sauntered casually though the forest looking forward to seeing is friends again; it was always good to see them again after being away for so long. Somehow he managed to get booked with five missions, all of them in towns or the city that were close together, all of which had been rather dull and easy for him to complete. He did, however, manage to get shot during one. He had managed to remove the bullet and sear the wound shut with his ability, though his arm still ached from that.

Smoke continued to walk through the woods that, by now, he knew like the back of his hands. Suddenly he came to a stop; his eyes darted off to the side and in a flash he tossed a Kunai up into a tree. As he expect a loud yelp was heard and immediately after and a man fell from the tree, Kunai lodged in his upper arm. Looking his shabby uniform over Smoke saw it was a member of the group that was out to destroy the Lin Kuei. They called themselves Yāo Xiāochú, Demon Elimination, which Smoke assumed they called themselves due to Lin Kuei meaning Forest Demons. It was kind of cute he supposed.

Once the injured man fell to the ground several others showed themselves, all armed and rearing to tear Smoke apart. The Lin Kuei warrior pulled out more Kunai, gripping them between his fingers like claws. Smoke sighed, "You really don't want this." He warned, knowing full well he could take all six of them easily. Heck, if he had to he could take on ten or more.

"We aren't afraid of you Lin Kuei scum." One growled as he looked at the others, "This one doesn't have a special color to his uniform. Meaning he's nothing special, we can take care of him easily." The group nodded in unison, seemed the group had been better training themselves. If they lasted another decade or so they might become a threat. IF they lasted that long…

Smoke watched as the group got ready; it was interesting that he knew higher ranks were color coded but it wouldn't help them much. They should know that special ranks also got different uniforms, but it was dark so he couldn't blame them for not noticing that. Smoke sighed, he didn't feel like slaughtering people, but he had orders to kill any members of the Yāo Xiāochú if he saw them, and orders were orders. Readying himself he say, "Alright then, here we go."

Not a moment after he said that, the small group began their attack on the Lin Kuei warrior. One with a blade swung aiming for Smoke's head. It was to his surprise that the blade went right through him, but not in the way he wanted. Smoke's form evaporated in front of his eyes freaking the man out to the point of being utterly shocked and speechless. The smoky vapor circled around him leaving him to wonder what had just happened. The rest of the group stared trying to grasp what they had just witnessed.

Suddenly Smoke manifested behind him and plunged all six of the Kunai he had between his fingers into the man's back. The Yāo Xiāochú screamed in pain as Smoke used the Kunai to hoist him up over his head before tossing him off into a tree. The attackers quickly knew they had bitten off more than they could chew, but they also knew that the Lin Kuei warrior would not allow them to flee from the fight either.

Seeing one of the men armed with guns take aim at him, Smoke rushed out of the way ducking into the trees. Quickly he circled around, dodging bullets before leaping out at the gun wielding man slashing his throat open with his Kunai daggers. Feeling he was being targeted again Smoke vanished soon after causing the bullet aimed at him to plunge into the chest of the already fatally wounded man.

"He's not human!" A woman with the other gun screeched while trying to figure out where Smoke went to.

"Yeah, not sure myself really." The woman's eyes went wide when she looked up and saw Smoke perched on a tree branch above her. She hesitantly took aim, to which Smoke quickly tossed one of his special smoke bombs that shot her up into the air with its force. Jumping from the branch Smoke grabbed the screaming woman and tossed her roughly to the ground.

Turning back into a cloud of smoke, Tomas rushed towards another man, returning to his physical form to slash him across the face with his Kunai to which he screamed, now blinded, his face bearing three bloody deep score marks from the daggers. Smoke quickly whipped around to his back smashing his Kunai deep into the back of his skull killing him instantly.

'Two down, two immobilized, two to go.' Smoke thought to himself, seeing as the woman had been knocked out from the fall. She was bleeding from the back of her head, showing she had a bad head injury. That just left one guy and what he believed to be their leader, who was the one that had been speaking before.

Wanting to finish this quickly, Smoke rushed the man at an inhuman speed, hitting him in the gut before tossing him over his shoulder in a German suplex, causing a loud crack as he broke part of the neck and skull. Pulling himself away Smoke turned and kicked the man in the face breaking the front of his skull as well. This left the man bewildered and groaning in sheer pain of the ordeal he'd just gone through. Wasting no time Smoke grabbed the man's head and with a quick, strong twist there was a loud snap that signaled the end of the Yāo Xiāochú's life.

Hearing an angry battle cry Tomas instinctively shifted into his smoke form dodging a jagged edged blade wielded by the leader of the now torn apart group. Reforming on a tree branch, Smoke noticed the woman was missing and quickly spotted her trying to flee, "Cute, she thinks she can escape." Smoke scoffed with slight sadistic amusement before tossing one of his Kunai into the back of her skull. With a thud she fell forward onto the ground dead.

'Four down, one immobilized, one to go.' Smoke counted off in his head as he turned his attention to the leader. He furrowed his silver brows when he noticed he was trying to burn something with a lighter. In a flash Smoke threw a Kunai at his hand, the throwing dagger got lodged causing incredible pain. With a pained yell the leader dropped the zippo into the dirt putting out its fire, along with what he'd been trying to destroy.

"This looks important." Smoke mused as he picked up the parchment, his yellow eyes lit up when he saw it was a map to their main camp. He shot a leering look at the man who was cradling his very badly bleeding hand, "The Grandmaster will love to see this." He mused mockingly to the man that posed little to no threat to him.

"You heartless bast-" The leader's words were cut off when he coughed up blood suddenly; confused by this he realized that Smoke was suddenly right in front of him. Fearfully his inched his gazed downward ever so slowly and saw the Lin Kuei assassin had stabbed him in the heart with a Kunai.

"I'm sure you and your group have a good reason to hate my clan. I really am, but orders are orders." Smoke said as he pulled the dagger from the man's heart and let him stumble backwards onto the ground. The Yāo Xiāochú gripped his chest as he stared like he couldn't believe he'd been brought down that easily. He coughed up blood once more before he finally died against the tree.

"That leaves one left." Smoke said aloud as he looked back to the first man he had attack. The back of his clothing was covered in blood, enough that it seemed stuck to his back. By now he'd managed to crawl to a tree for support. His expression was one of horror, that his company had been slaughtered by a single being, who, throughout it all, hadn't been harmed even once. As Smoke approached the wounded helpless man he began to beg for his life but being Lin Kuei he showed him no mercy.

Smoke grabbed his head, snapped his neck then twisted it further before pulling back with a hard yank and tore the head clean off the neck. Oddly curious he looked the decapitated head for a moment before dropping it next to the headless body. Looking around at the small blood bath he'd created, Smoke saw the fight was over. He glanced at the parchment he'd taken from the leader that was now being snugly held by his belt.

After gathering his Kunai, Smoke returned to heading back to the Lin Kuei, "I don't know how Sub-Zero tears heads off so easily…" He said to himself offhandedly as he made his way back.

As Smoke made his way up the mountain he looked at how the color had changed. Spring and summer had passed and fall was beginning to give way to winter. The lush surroundings had shifted to the multicolor of autumn and now the leaves were beginning to fall. Frost was starting to form wherever he looked. The air was growing colder than it had been in the fall, especially up in the mountains. Smoke was easily able to keep himself warm with his ability but it was getting harder as the temperature dropped.

'Ah, here comes Kuai Liang's favorite time of the year.' He mused to himself letting out a faint chuckle while he continued his trek. It was natural for the ice assassin of course; winter may as well be Sub-Zero's spring. It was the time when the temperature outside was perfect for him. No matter how freezing it got he barely ever seemed to notice, it didn't even seem to affect him other than making him more comfortable. Sub-Zero didn't get stronger per say in the cold but more so that he had a substantial advantage over normal foes. Of course in the opposite sense, Sub-Zero hated summer simply for the heat.

The Lin Kuei warrior shivered as he made it to the bridge in front of the Lin Kuei headquarters. He paused a moment to check on the map he'd taken from the Yāo Xiāochú. The group was getting progressively more annoying to deal with; he was certain the Grandmaster would enjoy seeing it. Crossing the bridge he entered into the main hall. There, to his surprise, he saw both Sub-Zero and Cyrax walking through. Sub-Zero easily spotted Smoke's wispy hair and stopped walking causing Cyrax to stop, wondering what caused the delay.

Following Sub-Zero's gaze Cyrax soon enough spotted Smoke, "Welcome back Smoke. Sub-Zero told me that you'd gotten loaded with a lot of missions when I was gone."

"I did, they were easy enough to complete, but on my way back some Yāo Xiāochú attacked me. No trouble again but I did snatch this." He said held out the rolled up parchment for them to see. Sub-Zero and Cyrax exchanged looks as they both got a good idea as to what was so special about the item.

"Is that a map to one of their camps?" Cyrax questioned just be sure, Smoke nodded confirming he had guessed correctly.

Sub-Zero crossed his arms and chuckled, "The Grandmaster will give you a hefty reward for this Smoke, congratulations." He said before looking back down at the map, "I wonder what the Grandmaster will do. He'll likely send a force to eliminate them as an example to the rest of the Yāo Xiāochú, but who'll be in that taskforce then?"

"You'll likely be in that group. Maybe even lead it." Cyrax pointed out. After taking his brother's place Sub-Zero immediately started to get higher ranked missions, bringing his ranking in the Lin Kuei even higher. Despite being the youngest of the trio Sub-Zero was ranked the highest of the three. It'd be no surprise to Cyrax if he got to lead said taskforce.

"Can't say that for sure Cyrax. I've never led a group before." Sub-Zero pointed out, "Though I might be sent, a more experienced warrior might lead."

"This mission being used to test you might be a possibility too you know." Cyrax commented sounding slightly amused at what he saw as Sub-Zero being nervous about leading. It was a natural thing to feel nervous about. It would entail that he would be responsible for lives of his fellow clan members; leading them into battle, putting their lives at risk if he couldn't lead properly.

"Well, only one way to find out." Smoke commented brining their attention back to him, he waved the parchment to remind them he had to give it to their leader. Both of his friends stopped talking and allowed him to continue, "I'll go report to the Grandmaster then meet you guys at Sub-Zero and I's room." His friends nodded and Smoke headed to the Master's throne chamber.

Entering the room he was met with massive columns, each adorning a highly detailed dragon wrapping around the pillars, on each side. At the head of the room sat the Grandmaster. As anticipated the elder man was indeed pleased with what Smoke had brought to him. Once he unfurled the parchment he looked it over eagerly, the camp it led to may already be considered dead now that he knew its location.

"Very good job Smoke." The Grandmaster praised, still grasping the now neatly rolled parchment in one hand, "With this we can put those worthless fools in their place."

"I live to serve the Lin Kuei Grandmaster." Smoke said with a bow of his head before accepting the praise, "It's good to hear you are pleased master."

"Very much so Smoke, and as such you deserve a great reward for this find." The Grandmaster stated as he had one of his assistants give Smoke a substantially plump bag of money, "You may retire to your room now. You've done enough for the moment."

Smoke seemed a bit surprised that's all he was going to say to him but obeyed and left after a bow of his head. Once he left, the Grandmaster turned to the previous assistant, "Send out a scout. I want to see what kind of camp this is first, with luck Smoke found a map to their main camp, but regardless I will see the vermin wiped out."

"Yes Grandmaster, right way." The assistant bowed and left the room to assign a scout to the mission.

"He didn't say anything about what he was going to do?" Cyrax asked after Smoke told them what happened. Part of him wasn't surprised, but another part of him was curious and wanted to know what their leader had planned. To be more exact he knew what their leader was going to do but he wanted to know who he was going to send.

"Yeah, I was awarded this money and then I was told to leave." Smoke explained as he patted the bag of money that was sitting next to him as he sat on his sleeping mat. Stretching his legs he rubbed them tenderly, "Not really complaining though. I could use a rest."

"He likely sent a scout out to survey the target first. We'll find out what the plan is soon enough. Something like this will be told to the entire clan, we just have to wait." Sub-Zero said to his friends as he sat with his legs crossed. He then looked to Smoke, "You should rest Smoke if you're feeling so worn out."

"Heh, I would but it's not that late yet. I probably will go to bed a bit early today though." Smoke stated as he leaned back a bit then popped his neck, rubbing it a little shortly after. Sub-Zero, satisfied with the answer nodded to his friend.

"What do you plan on using that money for Smoke?" Cyrax questioned curiously knowing his friend was more of a loose spender on his money than he and Sub-Zero were. While they both saved it for emergencies, Smoke would spend it on random things that caught his eyes. Most of it was foods but occasionally he'd come back with books, clothing, and other things he was allowed to keep. One time he bought a thick blanket because Sub-Zero kept making the room too cold, which Sub-Zero found amusing.

"Not sure yet, haven't had this much money at once before. Who knows when I get the chance I might have a night out on the town." Smoke joked getting a few laughs from his friends.

The rest of that day passed by uneventfully; the trio relaxed seeing as they all had finished their missions. Cyrax eventually returned to his quarters wishing his friends a good night before leaving. Smoke, as he said previously, went to bed early, wrapping himself up in his blanket much to Sub-Zero's amusement. Sub-Zero read quietly to let his friend sleep before turning in himself.

A while later Sub-Zero was training. He'd gotten even more diligent with his training since his brother's passing. If he was to avenge his brother he'd have to become stronger than him, but one couldn't rely on brute strength alone. So he did his best to train both his body and mind as well as his control over ice. His training was certainly paying off; he'd built his body to that of his brother, making his appearance more imposing than it had been beforehand. With his powers he'd gotten faster at summoning ice and more precise when using it. Mentally he'd improved his wit in battle through the experiences he'd gained through battle.

Hearing someone's approach he stopped his training for the moment and turned to see a lower ranked warrior heading over to him. The Lin Kuei bowed respectfully before speaking, "Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster wishes to see you. He has an important mission for you and three others."

Sub-Zero arched a brow out of intrigue, "I'll go to him right away then." The messenger bowed his head before leaving. Sub-Zero wiped the sweat from his face, and after putting on his uniform he went to the Grandmaster's throne room. There he saw Smoke, Sektor and Cyrax waiting outside. He looked to his two friends who seemed to know just about as much as he did on why all four of them were summoned. Sektor seemed annoyed with him showing up later than the others but Sub-Zero paid him no mind. Once he arrived, the doors to the chamber opened and the four walked inside and kneeled in front of their clan's leader.

Seeing his chosen warriors assembled before him, the Grandmaster wasted no time and began to explain, "As you all should know Smoke managed to find a map to the vermin that foolhardily dare to threaten our clan, the Yāo Xiāochú. I had a scout sent out to survey the location, and," The elder man got up from his throne looking very pleased with what he was going to say. He rubbed his hands together eagerly, "It seems to be their main base, or at least a large one. Either way, wiping it out will leave a clear message that the Lin Kuei won't allow any who threaten us live."

He motioned to his the four Lin Kuei warriors, "You four are some of our finest warriors, you'll head out today to go and eliminate their camp. Destroy it, burn it to the ground, leave nothing behind, and if you find anything of value. Take it. Least they can do to repay for the annoyance they caused."

The leader of the Lin Kuei looked to Sub-Zero who still had his head bowed, "Sub-Zero will be the one to lead you." Sub-Zero stalled for a moment, still surprised that he had been chosen to lead the group even though Cyrax had pointed it out. Smoke and Cyrax eyed their friend for a split second and both seemed mildly amused by his surprise. Sektor on the other hand, tensed out of frustration, gritted his teeth to keep himself from bursting out in protest.

"Is everything understood?" The Grandmaster questioned evenly, though it sounded more like a statement than an actual question.

"Yes Grandmaster." The warriors Smoke, Cyrax, and Sub-Zero answered dutifully.

"Yes, Grandmaster…" Sektor said stiffly through his teeth.

Eyeing his son for a moment the Grandmaster turned around and began to leave, "Leave when you're ready, dismissed." He finished as he left the chamber. The trio exited the room together and watched a clearly upset Sektor head after his father. The three friends exchanged looks as the red clad warrior headed down the hall.

"He's going to be trouble to travel with…." Smoke said dully as he watched him march off out of sight. The wispy, silver haired male chuckled and playfully smacked Sub-Zero on the shoulder, "Seems he wasn't too happy about you being assigned as our leader Kuai Liang!" He joked happily to his friend.

"Yes…he will be trouble no doubt. We'll have to keep an eye on him." Sub-Zero said carefully to his two friends who nodded in agreement, "He probably expected to get to lead since he has more experience than me and he's the Grandmasters son."

Smoke scoffed with his hands on his hips, "Well, I don't have any issue with you leading us, I've always been more of a follower anyway."

"As I expected." Cyrax chuckled lightly, getting Sub-Zero to look at him, "That being said you won't get any trouble from me. I don't mind following your lead, Kuai Liang." The yellow clad assassin looked to Smoke before readdressing the youngest of the trio, "We'll help you keep Sektor in line."

Looking from one friend to the other, Sub-Zero nodded thankfully, "Thank you, both of you. We should go get ready for the trip. Sektor can take as long as he pleases; I'm in no rush to leave at the moment. I need to ready myself for this." He said honestly, he needed to ready his mind for this. He needed to calm his nerves. It was somewhat of a relief that his friends were coming with him, not to just help him handle Sektor, but also because it'd be easier to manage. Then again he was also worried about them getting injured or worse because of him making a mistake.

"Alright, I'll meet you in your room when I'm packed." Cyrax said before heading to his quarters. Smoke patted Sub-Zero on the back reassuringly without saying anything before the two headed to their own room.

"Father!" Sektor called as he finally caught up with him before he reached his room. The clan leader said nothing as he turned to his son giving him a disapproving look alerting Sektor he had addressed him incorrectly. Stopping himself Sektor bowed, "Grandmaster," He corrected, getting a nod from his Father allowing him speak, "Why was Sub-Zero given the positon of leader? He has not led a group mission before!" Sektor protested, though his Father didn't seem moved by his argument and continued to his room, his son following behind him.

"With this mission Sub-Zero won't need much experience. It's a good way to test his skills to lead a group. So," He turned to his son with an exceptionally stern look that was so cold, Sektor knew he wasn't going to change his Father's mind. "I expect that you won't give him trouble, Sektor. Am I correct?"

Swallowing his frustration Sektor bowed his head, "Yes…Grandmaster…"

"Good." The clan leader said before retiring to his room, leaving an absolutely furious Sektor behind to stew in his own anger.

Later that day Sub-Zero, Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor left the headquarters, Sektor following behind not looking pleased with the situation at all. He didn't like Smoke or Sub-Zero, he could tolerate Cyrax but he knew he was friends with the other two. He'd have to hold his tongue because he was outnumbered three to one; no winning against those odds. Further his Father had already warned him about causing trouble. Sektor knew the punishment for going against his warning would be great, so he had to swallow his pride for the moment, even if he hated doing so. So to avoid punishment he kept his mouth shut for the most part and marinated in his own boiling aggravation. He couldn't wait to get to the Yāo Xiāochú camp and take his anger out on the wretched, groveling vermin that occupied it.

Keeping quiet would be a simple task to accomplish, but the incompetent fools he was forced to accompany would not be silent themselves. Mostly Smoke that is, the silver haired fool couldn't stop chattering away in his native tongue. It sounded like utter gibberish, but both Sub-Zero and Cyrax seemed to understand what he was prattling about. Occasionally Smoke would correct the yellow clad Botswanan so it appeared he wasn't as fluent in the tongue. What was really annoying Sektor was the fact Smoke was prattling in another language, it gave him the feeling he was being talked about. He knew that the dislike between him and the two freaks was mutual. He kept eyeing him with his green eyes to see any indication they were talking about him. Currently he could find none. Sektor was certain that Smoke was talking about something he wasn't supposed to; perhaps he was speaking badly about a superior? If he was there was no way to prove it.

Eventually their travel was put on hold when night fell forcing them to stop and make camp. Smoke was the one to start up the fire, though he had the heat ability he could not make actual flames but it was a simple task for him regardless. The four of them set up their sleeping area before sitting down around the camp fire where an unsettling silence set in, caused by the tension between Sektor and the other members of the group.

Smoke glanced around surveying the situation, all this tension caused by one person. He wasn't about to go mute because a person didn't like him, so he turned to his cold skinned friend, "So, přítel enjoying the cold weather yet?" He asked casually, Sub-Zero arched a brow slightly wondering why he'd asked.

"Only you'd asked something so stupid, Smoke." Sektor stated with a low growl beneath his breath, his arms stiffly crossed. He was not about to put up with more stupidity from the wispy haired moron.

Snapping his eyes to the red clad warrior, Smoke turned his attention to him, "Oh? What's this? The royal highness finally graces us with his voice?" Tomas jeered making Sektor give him a warning growl. This only made Smoke chuckle, "Sorry to bother you highness, I just wanted to speak casually with Sub-Zero. So sorry that I bothered you."

Sektor gritted his teeth; it was painfully obvious Smoke was being sarcastic. Both Cyrax and Sub-Zero knew this too; they also knew Smoke was playing with fire. One wrong word and they'd have a fight on their hands. For the moment though, they figured it was best to stay out of it until things got out of control. An argument was bound to happen between Sektor and another member of the group, best to let him blow some steam now rather than later. Unfortunately though, Smoke had to be the person to initiate it. He wasn't going to let this go until he felt he'd put Sektor in his place, or until someone made him stop.

"Watch what you say Smoke, you might not get the result you want." Sektor growled giving him one last warning as he shot his clan mate a burning hot glare.

"Or you'll what?" Smoke challenged returning the glare in kind, "We all know you stormed off before to go complain to your Daddy, but clearly he didn't give you what you wanted. Did he? That's why you've been pouting behind us this whole time." In a snap both of the two shot to their feet, glaring at each other. Neither of them were about to back down; if any more words were said fists would start flying.

Seeing things were about to get out of hand Sub-Zero stepped between them, "That's enough. Lin Kuei do not fight among ourselves."

Smoke seemed he was about to back down but the interruption by Sub-Zero only angered Sektor further, "So now our leader decides to do something." He hissed turning his scathing glare to the ice assassin.

"I did not choose this position, Sektor. The Grandmaster did, I'm merely doing as I was ordered to." Sub-Zero responded, remaining calm in the face of Sektor's anger. His words didn't even seem to dampen Sektor's anger though.

"Of course you didn't choose to be the leader, you didn't have to." Sektor stated, his voice in a tone of cold contempt, "With your power you don't need experience to earn the right to lead. Even though I am several years your senior I'm to take orders from you." Sektor leaned forward towards him, "Your power is the only reason you're leading, nothing else."

Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes at the senior warrior, "Are you suggesting that I've done nothing to earn my position in the Lin Kuei? I was trained just as you were; I trained even longer to merely control my power over ice! Yet, you insinuate that I've done nothing? I devote my life to the Lin Kuei, I risk my own life for it!"

"You were trained as a backup for your brother!" Sektor spat venomously, Sub-Zero stopped dead, and the Grandmaster's son grinned. He'd struck a nerve. Sektor could also tell his words made Smoke bristle but that didn't matter at the moment, "That's all you are, a backup plan. You'd never have gotten the ranking you have now if your brother was still alive." The red attired Lin Kuei warrior chuckled sardonically, "Oh, but he did die didn't he, and most likely to a lowly Yāo Xiāochú, but at least you get your time to shine." He spat disdainfully.

In a split second before he could even register the action, Sub-Zero grabbed him roughly and pinned him against a tree. Sektor cringed at the force the younger Lin Kuei warrior was using to keep him still, any more force and he was sure Sub-Zero would crack a bone. He withheld a shiver; the temperature had suddenly dropped around them, a clear sign Sub-Zero was perfectly ticked off.

Cyrax and Smoke were startled by the sudden flare of rage in their friend. Now he had every right to be furious considering what Sektor had said, but they'd never expected Kuai Liang to assault Zhìxin. This was something that had never happened before, but then again no one had dared to disgrace Bi-Han's death in front of Kuai Liang before either. Thinking it was best to have Sub-Zero put Sektor in his place both let it play out for a bit.

"You can talk down to me all you please, but….don't **EVER** dishonor my brother's death!" Sub-Zero snarled coldly as icy mist began to flow from his hands in response to his anger. He'd never felt such anger in himself before, but it didn't matter. NO one would speak about his brother like that. No mere Yāo Xiāochú could take out his brother, it wasn't possible! Sektor was about to respond when Sub-Zero punched him right in the face. Sektor swallowed a groan of pain that welled in his throat. Kuai Liang hadn't exactly held back any force; his fist had even been covered in ice, "If you know what's good for you Sektor. Shut. Up. As leader I have the right to punish others in the group. It wouldn't be wise to push me further."

Sektor fell silent knowing Sub-Zero meant every word he was saying. The ice warrior looked him over a moment before slamming him roughly to the ground. Gritting his teeth Sektor pulled himself to his knees. He could taste blood coming from his lip, as a result of biting down on it when Sub-Zero hit him. Sektor also knew the blow was going to leave him with a bruise on his face. Suddenly his things were tossed in front of him.

"Get out of my sight." Sub-Zero growled as he turned his back to him and headed back to his spot, leaving a trail of cold air behind him as he did so.

Smoke and Cyrax watched as Sektor walked off to find a new place to sleep. After watching for a few moments they looked back to a still fuming Sub-Zero. Cyrax went over to his friend, "Don't let him get to you. Aside from that, you put him in his place; he shouldn't cause any more trouble so long as you stay stern with him."

Sub-Zero sigh and nodded his head, "Yes, you're right, and I'll be certain to keep him in his place. I won't let him speak badly of Bi-Han again…" He growled shooting a glare off in the direction Sektor had slinked off to.

"I say you should have hit him harder." Smoke huffed irately, "That vysoké a mohutné bastarde deserves it." Honestly Tomas had half a mind to go after Sektor just to hit him again. If Sub-Zero hadn't he would have, and gladly so.

"Let it go Smoke. There's no point in pursuing it further." Sub-Zero said tiredly as he sat down on his sleeping mat, "We should be getting some sleep anyhow."

Smoke looked at him a moment before sitting down on his own mat, "You're the boss."

Hearing his response Sub-Zero chuckled, "I'm surprised to see you listened."

The wispy haired Lin Kuei shrugged nonchalantly, "I can listen when I want to." He commented back getting another laugh from his friend.

Cyrax smiled under his mask before glancing over seeing a fire lit in the distance, seemed Sektor had set up his camp. Tabansi knew he wouldn't have returned to headquarters, leaving in the middle of a mission was very disgraceful, meaning a severe punishment. As it was, Sektor was already in trouble. If Sub-Zero chose to reveal the way he acted to the Grandmaster that is. At the moment Cyrax wasn't sure if Kuai Liang would or not. Personally he'd drop it, no reason to stoop to Sektor's level.

"Come, let's rest." Cyrax commented catching their attention, "I believe we've had enough for one night." He pointed out getting nods from his friends. Sub-Zero shot a short burst of ice from his hands putting out the fire, a hiss was heard from the resulting steam. Both the super powered assassins turned in for the night but, despite what he said, Cyrax stared up at the stars that peaked through the treetops. He had very mixed feelings about this mission.

'They've killed some of us, but is killing an entire base a reasonable retaliation?' He thought to himself as he rolled onto his side. He knew what watching a massacre was like, and it was far from pleasant. It was like getting a glimpse of hell. Cyrax sighed faintly, wasn't like he had much choice in the matter.

Up in the treetops some ways away sat the figure of Haokah. He'd been following the Lin Kuei agents for a short while now, keeping them from detecting his presence, even observing the little spat that had happened with only vague interest. He'd followed because soon he'd see if Smoke, Cyrax and Sub-Zero would pass a little test. Haokah had a very important duty and soon he'd need warriors, but only those with good souls and skill in combat would be chosen.

Turning his head he looked to where Sektor had relocated. There was no chance Haokah would choose him; he could see his soul was far too tainted to assist him. Sektor was far too hateful, arrogant and bitter. Though it was no surprised to him, considering who his father was. He doubted it would be long before he'd be lusting for power and control like the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. The skill Sektor possessed would do nothing more than shed more innocent blood.

Haokah turned his electrically charged eyes to Tomas Vrbada, Smoke. Despite being raised by the Lin Kuei, he had a surprisingly good soul. Bit arrogant, sure, but still good. He was loyal to his friends more than to the Lin Kuei, a very good sign. Haokah chuckled; the Lin Kuei had wasted their efforts in trying to make him conform. Then again it might have been more successful had Bi-Han and Kuai Liang enforced it on him, but they had not. As a result Tomas was more of a free thinker.

Next he turned his gaze over to Cyrax who was still awake. No doubt he'd leap at a chance to be free of the Lin Kuei. The Botswana warrior had very mixed feelings about his life of killing, as he naturally should. The Lin Kuei had been foolish in bringing him into their fold. Much of his beliefs clashed with the Lin Kuei's.

Finally he looked at Sub-Zero, former code name Tundra. Haokah could see his soul was very much divided between good and bad, he hadn't seen a soul so evenly divided in a very long time. He knew Sub-Zero felt no remorse about killing and was not going to be hesitant about eliminating the camp of Yāo Xiāochú. Had it not been for Cyrax and Smoke's influence on him Haokah doubted Sub-Zero's soul would be so divided. Yet, Haokah felt strong faith for the half Cryomancer.

The white haired man looked the three over; they all had great skill of course. It was to be expected of Lin Kuei warriors. Yes, they all had killed, but what he was going to choose them for one couldn't be too shy about that. So he was willing to overlook that. That is if they passed the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there was only going to be one more real chapter but, this went on longer than I thought. Almost going on twenty pages. So I had to split the chapters up. Not that I regret it, I enjoyed writing the last scene. More I wrote the more I realized Sektor was likely going to cause a spat and going through them traveling and not showing how bad his relation with Smoke and Sub-Zero was wouldn't be right. As a result I wrote that scene. Raiden was supposed to show so I added him watching them.<strong>

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please Follow/Favorite and Review.**


	9. Chapter 8 Unknowingly Chosen

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Chapter 8: Unknowingly Chosen**

Sub-Zero woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping, a pleasantly peaceful start to a day that should end in a massacre. Sitting up he rolled his neck to loosen it before stretching his arms out. As much as he was used to sleeping in the outdoors, the stress of last night and the thought of leading his group into battle today left him rather tense when he fell to sleep. Looking over to the side he saw Cyrax was already awake. As usual Smoke was probably going to be the last one to wake up. Glancing around he saw Sektor had wisely stayed at his relocated spot.

"Is Sektor awake?" Sub-Zero asked his voice growing stiff at having to merely mention the bastard that had dared to dishonor his brother's death.

Cyrax nodded as he prepared their breakfast, which consisted of a few mountain hares and things they had brought with them, "He is. I checked on him when I woke up. Sektor lit a fire a short while ago so he must be eating right now." Sub-Zero grunted in acknowledgement as Cyrax turned the cooking hares over, "I've almost finished cooking the hares. We'll be able to eat soon."

Hearing this Sub-Zero turned to Smoke and nudged him. As he expected, his Czech friend grumbled in annoyance and turned over. Humming, Sub-Zero raised a brow as he thought of a way to wake Smoke. Getting an idea he raised his hand letting icy energy flow from it, "Smoke, if you don't get up I'll wake you up myself." He warned deviously.

Smoke's eyes shot open and he sprang up into a sitting position, "I'm awake!" The wispy haired assassin said quickly before his friend could do anything.

"Heh-heh, so I see." Sub-Zero said amusedly as he friend gave him a falsely annoyed look, making him chuckle.

Spotting the food Smoke blinked, "Thanks for catching breakfast Cyrax."

"It's nothing, almost done." Cyrax replied normally. A short while later, they all removed their masks and proceeded to eat their breakfast. As they ate Cyrax looked to the group's leader, "Will we be able to make it to the camp today?" He asked. Hearing the question Sub-Zero pulled out the map Smoke had found, which had been given to them before they left.

"If we leave right after we finish eating we should arrive there before dusk, but we'll probably rest shortly before that so we can be ready for the attack. Also to wait for nightfall." Sub-Zero answered as he looked the map over, gauging the time it would take, "I'll need you to scope the place out before we attack, Smoke. I want to have an idea what we're up against when we get there. They've been improving lately and I don't know the number of members in the camp."

"Sure thing." Smoke answered normally before ripping off a piece of meat with his teeth.

Up in the tree, Haokah sat hidden among the branches. His white sparking eyes glinted in anticipation; it was almost time. Though he felt pity for those who were about to face the four highly trained Lin Kuei warriors, there was nothing he could do. He could not interfere in such a manner. The Yāo Xiāochú's lives were in their hands and Haokah knew the camp would not stand a chance against them. The group was foolish for trying to threaten the Lin Kuei with their low amount of training. Far as Haokah saw, their group would not last long enough to become a threat to the clan. He did not expect the Lin Kuei warriors to spare them, at least not all of them if Sub-Zero, Smoke and Cyrax passed his test that is…

Later that day, Sub-Zero, Cyrax, and Sektor were hiding in a large tree that was rooted a few yards away from the Yāo Xiāochú camp, waiting for Smoke to return. During the whole march to the location Sektor had wisely stayed quiet and begrudgingly listened to Sub-Zero's orders. The wait was tense, not because they were worried about Smoke, no; it was because of the tension between Sub-Zero and Sektor. This made it more uncomfortable for Cyrax than the other two, who were doing their very best to ignore the other's presence. As Cyrax sat on a tree branch he got the nagging feeling someone was watching them. This caused the Botswanan assassin to glance about edgily. He couldn't spot anything other than them, yet the feeling persisted, making him fidgeted and glance about more.

When it lasted for several more minutes Cyrax was forced to ask, "Does either of you feel like we're being watched?" He said in a hushed tone only Sektor and Sub-Zero would be able to hear.

Sub-Zero glanced about, narrowing his eyes as he tried to pin the feelings location, "Now that you mention it…yes I do." He said carefully.

Crouched on his tree branch, Sektor only mildly glanced around them before huffing, "I don't sense anything, and I don't see anyone either."

"He is right Cyrax, we're the only ones in the area. Nothing to be concerned with." Sub-Zero said slowly before keeping a look out for Smoke. Cyrax looked about once more before crossing his arms and waited for Tomas to return with his report, not knowing that Haokah was still watching them from a distance.

A while later, Sub-Zero lifted his head when he spotted a cloud of smoke traveling towards them, signaling his friend's return. A moment later Smoke manifest in front of Sub-Zero, as expected, completely unharmed. His presence caused Cyrax and Sektor to turn their attention towards him as they waited for him to give his report.

"What did you see Smoke?" Sub-Zero asked.

"The camp is of good size, has at least thirty people there. A group just left to go search for more of our clan members. They aren't to return until next week. There are a few people patrolling outside of the camp. Each have guns on them, we'll have to take them out. There's also a watch tower on each end of the camp. Man power wise, we should be able to handle them if we get rid of the towers and patrol." Smoke reported dutifully to Sub-Zero who nodded along with his assessment.

"I'm sure you can handle the towers Smoke." Sub-Zero said getting an eager gleam from Smoke's yellow eyes in response.

"Will do, there's one more thing." Smoke said suddenly causing Sub-Zero to tilt his head curiously wonder what else there could be.

"What is that?" Sub-Zero question normally.

"They have a big fire pit in the center of their camp." Smoke answered with a casual musing.

"What's so important about a fire pit?" Sektor questioned sounding vaguely annoyed believing Smoke was just trying to be annoying to waste their time.

Smoke gave Sektor an amused look as he arched a brow, "Well, the Grandmaster wants this place destroyed right?" Sektor quieted seeing where he was going with it now, "Easy access to fire. They'll lite it once the sun begins to set most likely."

"Then let's make a plan and wait for nightfall." Cyrax stated getting a nod from Sub-Zero who looked back to Smoke.

"Do you know what the patrol routs are?" Sub-Zero asked his wispy haired, Czech friend. Smoke nodded pulling out a parchment and began to draw on it as the Lin Kuei warriors began to plan their assault on the Yāo Xiāochú.

The night was all silent as Sektor slew the last of the men patrolling with one of his twin Yanmaodao blades by chopping his head clean off. The body fell with a thud to the ground as the head fell and rolled a foot or so away. Looking over to the trees he saw Sub-Zero flick his hand out signaling for him to see if Cyrax had finished his task. He looked up and saw the faint outline of Cyrax's figure in a distant tree. Crouched down on the ground he whistled a bird call letting Sub-Zero know the patrols had been eliminated.

Turning his head to Smoke, who was crouched next to him Sub-Zero nodded. Nodding back Smoke released his physical form. Quickly he traveled from the forest that boarded the camp into the camp itself. Currently everyone was readying for the night, some guards getting ready for a long night of watching out for Lin Kuei. Sadly they did not know they were already being invaded. Silent and unnoticed, Smoke's cloud form slipped into one of the four watch towers. Quickly he formed pulling the man down from his wooden chair; a quick Kunai to the head ended his life.

Returning to vapor form Smoke traveled into the next tower doing the same with swift lethality. Once more he traveled to the third tower, grabbing the guard around the mouth and pulling him down while the fourth guard's back was turned. Stabbing him in the heart with a Kunai, he held the man down while he bled out, a dark crimson puddle staining the clothing around his heart. With one guard left Smoke stood up and with perfect aim threw a Kunai at the final guard nailing him on the side of his head. Smoke watched the body fall limply as he crouched down in the third tower. Smoke whistled out into the woods where Sub-Zero, Sektor and Cyrax lay in wait. It was time to launch their assault.

Smoke leapt down to draw attention to himself and in an instant a Yāo Xiāochú member called out, "It's a Lin Kuei! We're under attack!"

In a flash, Smoke was in front of him and slashed his throat wide open. The man grabbed at his throat as blood poured from it, and moments later he fell to the floor, blood pooling around his open neck wound. Looking around Smoke shifted into vapor and darted through two other members of the group before returning to physical form. Attacking another man he ignored the screams of utter pain as the previous two were cooked to death from the inside out.

Feeling a burning pain in his back, Smoke whipped around immediately after kicking the one he'd been fighting away. Behind him was a man with a large knife. Instantly he knew that the Yāo Xiāochú had stabbed his back, thankfully missing anything important. Angered, he swung his leg out in a kick knocking the bloodied knife from his hand. Getting over a surprised flinch from the action, the man swung at him but Tomas managed to block. Ducking out away from another punch, Smoke struck him with a palm strike followed by a blow to the chest. Not letting up Smoke kicked him into some crates. While his attacker was down, Smoke walked up to him only to have to jump back after hearing a loud battle cry.

Another Yāo Xiāochú member had charged at him, this time with an ax. Immediately Smoke was grateful he had dodged. Kunai in hand, Tomas charged, jamming his dagger point into the ax wielding member's shoulder who yelped loudly in pain before turning to swing his ax at the Lin Kuei warrior, only to swing through a smoke cloud. Baffled he looked around wondering what had happened to his foe. Unexpectedly a chill went up his spine. Before he could turn around, Smoke stabbed the back of his neck with his Kunai severing his spine's connection, killing him instantly.

While his other foe struggled to get out the pile of crates he fell in, Smoke turned his head to see Sektor had eagerly joined the fray. Quickly the red clad Lin Kuei took down two opponents with his twin blades. One's head was nearly cut clean off only to have it just barely hanging on. The other wasn't as lucky to get a swift death and instead had a blade impaled through his chest to keep him still while Sektor used the other Yanmaodao to literally spill his guts onto the ground. Yanking his blade out the red clad Lin Kuei warrior let the fatally wounded man fall to the ground, coughing up blood as he died.

Spotting the fire pit Sektor rushed over to it only to be blocked by three other Yāo Xiāochú members. Not about to back down to inferior warriors, Sektor readied himself for a fight. Blinking he noticed a figure rushing him from behind, causing him to grin beneath his mask. One with a gun fired but Sektor expertly deflected it with his blade before rushing in and slicing the man's gun wielding hand clean off. The Yāo Xiāochú screamed in shock to see the exposed bone in his bleeding stump. Sektor was about to finish his would-be opponent off when a person wielding a machete came charging in. Sektor chuckled as a Dadao blade priced straight through his chest from behind.

Cyrax pulled his two-handed bland out from the man, who gasped in pain before the Lin Kuei warrior swung his blade, cleaving his upper torso diagonally from the rest of his body. Suddenly Smoke appeared from behind the third opponent slashing his neck open causing it to pour out blood. Seeing his victim was stunned by the sudden turn of events, Sektor took the opening, slashing his chest with his Yanmaodao blades. As the man was on the floor bleeding out, Sektor looked to his two comrades who nodded and Sektor ran off to the fire pit, which had been lit before they started their attack.

Grabbing a burning piece of lumber, Sektor grinned viciously before running by their tents, laughing as he set them on fire, "For the Lin Kuei! You vermin shall all die!"

Soon fire began to spread throughout most of the camp until Sektor tossed the burning lumber into a pile of their supplies. Smelling the smoke that started to gather in the air, seeing the flames and hearing the yells and screams the leader of the base rushed out from his tent, blade at the ready. He was greeted by the sight of bodies littering the ground; blood pooled everywhere staining the ground red. Ice strangely was present on the area and on the bodies. Looking around he could see Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor slaying his men. He growled angrily, no way he could take them all on at once, especially considering how close the three were staying together.

Then a thought occurred to him, "Their staying together….then who killed the ones over here? And where did this ice come from!?"

"That would be me." Sub-Zero said coolly as he walked out from between two of the tents, the hand of a person he'd just killed just barely visible. Kuai Liang looked his soon to be opponent over with his icy blue eyes; he seemed to have an air of authority to him, "Are you the leader of this camp?" He questioned calmly despite the fire that was spreading from the other side of the camp.

The Yāo Xiāochú leader shot a glare at him, "I am. Are you the leader of the dogs slaughtering my men?"

"I am." Sub-Zero echoed as he got into a fighting position. He narrowed his eyes; he was more than ready to battle, "This fight will be your last! Those who oppose the Lin Kuei die."

"We'll see about that." The leader growled hatefully as he charged at Sub-Zero, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

Sub-Zero shot his arm out firing a blast of ice onto the ground creating an ice puddle. The leader yelled out in surprise but couldn't stop himself from slipping, leaving him open to attack from Sub-Zero. The Lin Kuei warrior grabbed him, striking him repeatedly in the chest before slamming his fist down on his shoulder causing a sharp yelp of pain from the Yāo Xiāochú leader. Before Sub-Zero could continue, the leader managed to pull back landing a slice on the Lin Kuei's arm in the process.

"What the hell are you?! How can you do that!?" The Yāo Xiāochú leader yelled.

"I am Lin Kuei." Was all Sub-Zero gave the man as an answer before attacking again. Covering his fist in ice he swung, aiming for the side of the man's chest. His attack was unfortunately blocked by the group leader with his blade. Briefly he was impressed; he managed to stop his attack. For a while the two parried and dodged each other's blows, but then Sub-Zero froze his foot to the ground. Ignoring the near painful freezing sensation coming from his foot the Yāo Xiāochú leader attempted to fend off Sub-Zero with his blade. It didn't work, however, and Sub-Zero caught the blade with his ice covered hands.

To the leader's further surprise, the area around where Sub-Zero was holding his blade began to freeze over, then the ice began to spread down his blade. Thinking he was trying to freeze his hands the Yāo Xiāochú tried to pull his blade back, but as soon as he did the Lin Kuei snapped his blade into three pieces with his hands. Stunned he looked at what remained of his blade. When a bit fell off he realized the ice had made it brittle!

Slowly he looked up at Sub-Zero who tossed the sword pieces he'd snapped off aside, the fragments shattered upon hitting the ground. The Yāo Xiāochú leader was now unarmed and he knew he couldn't win. He was going to die and there was no hope of changing that.

Sub-Zero grabbed his opponent by the face and held fast to it as the camp leader struggled vainly to break free. The Lin Kuei warrior then began to freeze the man's face, causing him to struggle more frantically. Once Sub-Zero was sure that he'd frozen the front of his skull he grabbed the back of his shirt freeing his other hand. He pulled back his ice covered fist then slammed it into the front of the leader's ice covered face.

Like his blade, the man's face had become fragile from the ice. Upon being struck the entirety of his face was reduced to bloody mess, no skin seemed to remain. The damage had seeped to his skull, fracturing it and his lower jaw as well. The only noise he could make was a feeble, pained moan as Sub-Zero dropped him to the ground. His eyes damaged from the blow, the dying leader could only see blood. Whether Sub-Zero was going to let him suffer or not was unknown to him. It was not the Lin Kuei's intentions, however, and shortly after dropping him on the ground Sub-Zero bent down, twisted his neck then easily snapped it off.

The blue clad warrior dropped the dismembered head and looked at the chaos around him. He grunted feeling the temperature was beginning to heat up. Naturally he didn't like heat very much; Kuai Liang was rather cold blooded, though not in the same sense as reptiles. Still he'd like to finish this up before it got any hotter.

Just then Sub-Zero saw someone dart passed him. Instantly, he rushed after what he assumed to be a Yāo Xiāochú member. Quickly he used his ice slide technique to knock the man into the ground. He blinked when he saw the person wasn't in the group's shabby uniform. New recruit perhaps? It mattered little; Sub-Zero kicked the man back to the ground when he tried to pull himself off the ground. With some skill the frantic man used the kick to roll out of the way and rushed to a tent that had yet to catch on fire. This caused Sub-Zero to stop for a moment, why was he so desperate to reach the tent? He wasn't trying to fight him or flee from the camp; this was odd. Now that he looked at him a little more he couldn't see any weapons on him. With vague curiosity he slowly followed after the man.

Hoping he had time, the man ran into the tent where he was greeted by the sight of his frightened family, "We need to leave now!" He yelled as he frantically looked around for a weapon, knowing that Sub-Zero was right on his tail.

"What's going on Cheng!?" His wife asked with their three children clinging to her legs with pure fright in their eyes, "We were told to stay here…but there are sounds of screaming and-" Her husband cut her off before she could continue.

"The Lin Kuei are attacking." His wife's eyes went wide in fear so he continued, "They sent a small group, seems like there's only four of them, but, two…two of them don't even seem human they have strange powers. We need to run before…." He stopped when he felt a chill go up his spine and his families faces pale in horror. Carefully he turned his head, Cheng felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw Sub-Zero standing in the entrance of the tent, "He gets here…." He finished, his voice just barely audible. Cheng tensed moving between his family and the Lin Kuei warrior. He knew he didn't stand a chance at all but the least he could give them time to run…

"Go." Was all he said, his wife about to argue when he continued, "Our family has lost enough, just go!" He yelled leaving his wife stunned. Swallowing what felt like a boulder, Cheng faced Sub-Zero determined not to let his family be harmed. Much to his confusion Sub-Zero just seemed to stare at them. As much as he expected an icy death it just didn't seem to come, it was like the Lin Kuei warrior had never seen a family before in his life. This left the family in tense confusion, all of them too afraid to move.

Upon seeing the family together, Kuai Liang suddenly found himself morally torn. This had caught him completely off guard. He was a killer, an assassin. This is what he had done since he turned eighteen. He'd murdered plenty of Yāo Xiāochú before entering this tent, but now he himself felt frozen in place. Then again he hadn't stooped as low as murdering children before, he'd never even thought of doing such a thing! He had his orders though; he was supposed to wipe out the camp. He was loyal to the Lin Kuei, he lived to serve the Lin Kuei. If he didn't, he'd be a traitor to the clan.

Outside in the trees sat Haokah, arms and legs crossed as he sat on a tree branch. As expected the Yāo Xiāochú didn't stand a chance against the Lin Kuei warriors. It was tragic to see such a one sided battle, but as much as he didn't like it, he'd seen far worse from humanity. His main concern was the internal battle that Sub-Zero was going through. The Yāo Xiāochú had made their bed when they foolishly challenged a clan such as the Lin Kuei, whatever their reason for going against them was, they hadn't been very prepared for the assassins to strike back at them.

'What will you do?' Haokah thought musingly to himself. This moment may very well decide what kind of path the young half Cryomancer would head down on. One of the mindless, emotionless, killer the Lin Kuei Grandmaster desired or something much more.

Sub-Zero still stood like a deer caught in headlights in front of the frightened family as his internal struggle continued. What would his brother do? He was completely loyal to the Lin Kuei, surely he'd go through with it, right? Even he didn't know how his brother would react to such a confrontation. Kuai Liang hadn't asked what he'd done on every mission. With each passing moment he felt more torn. One thing stood above the rest, he had to do something! He couldn't just keep standing there like a statue!

His mind kept asking what his brother would do, and that lead to no solutions to his problem. Then everything stopped as he had a break through. What did HE feel was right? He didn't need to know what his brother would do. He wasn't his brother, he was Kuai Liang. Just because he had his codename now didn't mean he had to be exactly like him. Sub-Zero narrowed his eyes as he began to make his own legitimate decision on this matter.

Suddenly Sub-Zero grabbed Cheng by his shirt and pulled him forward. His family screamed for him but the ice assassin ignored them. Lifting Cheng's face up to his Sub-Zero growled, "Leave." Not expecting this, the husband stared at him in surprise, "Leave, take your family and run. Go while I still have the will to defy my orders…"

With that the Lin Kuei warrior dropped the husband who stared at Sub-Zero along with the rest of the family. They couldn't believe a Lin Kuei was showing mercy to them. They went on alert as another Lin Kuei member entered into the tent. This time it was the grey clade one with long wispy hair. He seemed confused as to why his comrade was just standing there.

"Sub-Zero what's going-" Smoke stopped speaking when Sub-Zero put his arm out blocking him from going any further into the tent. Looking past his arm he noticed the family, he looked to Sub-Zero who motioned for him to leave with a tilt of his head. Getting the idea Smoke nodded and left. As he headed back he passed Cyrax, and briefly whispered something into ear.

Spotting Sektor, Smoke looked off and spotted some runners, quickly he pointed, "Sektor some are escaping!" Immediately the red assassin ran off with Smoke to help chase them down, Cyrax remained behind to check the rest of the camp.

When they were far enough away Sub-Zero snapped his attention back to the family, startling them, "Hurry and leave! My companions can't distract Sektor forever."

His tone was stern enough that they took it as an order. Quickly the mother scooped up the two youngest as Cheng scrambled to pick up their third child. Forgetting their belongings they tore open the back of the tent and ran into the forest. Once their forms faded into the darkness Sub-Zero turned to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye; a large chest. It had rather a rather lavish design on it that it looked like it held something of importance.

Humming curiously he knelt in front of it. Spotting a lock attached to the latch, Sub-Zero grabbed onto it, froze it and then tore it off. Lifting the lid he saw a vast assortment of valuables inside it. Remembering he was supposed to take any valuables he found, Sub-Zero lifted the chest up and carried it outside of the tent. Briefly he glanced back to where the family ran off to before heading over to the three others once he spotted them.

Up in the tree Haokah smiled, pleased with Sub-Zero's decision to spare the family, "Very good, very good." He chimed sure that the assassins wouldn't hear him from his location. Admittedly it was a relief to him that Sub-Zero had made the right choice. He didn't want to see another of his race go down the wrong path. It was a nice added touch that Smoke and Cyrax had helped him by distracting Sektor. He smirked to himself, "Well then, better not let his risk be in vain." With that Haokah hopped silently from his perch, walked out into the woods to make sure he wouldn't be seen and then vanished in a flash of light.

"I think we got all of the runners." Smoke said with a slight pant, his arms had a few cuts but none of them seemed serious.

"I checked the rest of the camp. There aren't any hiding around in remaining tents. I also gathered up anything of value." Cyrax reported dutifully to Sub-Zero who nodded.

"Do you have it gathered in one place?" Sub-Zero questioned.

Cyrax nodded, "Yes in a place outside of the camp." He stated as he pointed off in a direction, "I checked on it moments ago, it should all still be there."

Pointing to the chest he found Sub-Zero says, "Take this chest I found and go to that spot. I'm going to put the fires out. Don't want to draw too much attention to this place too quickly. I'll meet you there when I'm finished." The three others nodded, Cyrax took the chest and they left in the direction he had pointed earlier.

A good distance away from the camp Cheng's family was still in the process of running away. A sudden whisper made them stop in their tracks. For a moment they thought it was a Lin Kuei agent, but then they saw a beggar beckoning them to come closer. At first they were hesitant but they got the feeling the person meant no harm, and they trusted that feeling. Coming closer they saw the man did seem to have genuinely benevolent face; this helped the parents calm a little while the children seemed curious about the man.

"I saw what happened." Haokah said in a hushed voice, eyes darting back to the burning camp pretending to be worried. Quickly he motioned for them to follow, "Hurry, come with me. I can show you a safe way back to the nearest town. Hurry, hurry before those assassins come!" He urged hurriedly, the parents nodded giving their thanks before following Haokah away from the camp.

When the fires were put out Sub-Zero left the smoldering ruins that was once the Yāo Xiāochú and headed to where Cyrax said he'd gathered their loot. Though everything was over, Kuai Liang still felt very conflicted and worried about the decision he made. His main worry was whether he'd get caught for his failure. Further, what if they found out his friends had helped? Sub-Zero shook off his worries as he spotted Cyrax, Smoke and Sektor gathered around the valuables they had collected. With as much as they had gathered, the ice assassin was sure that their leader would be pleased.

He looked his comrades over, they had some wounds but nothing serious, "Alright, let's get going. We had a good travel back ahead of us."

"Great we have to carry this stuff up a mountain…" Smoke grumbled as he picked up some bags.

Sektor looked annoyed but before he could say anything Sub-Zero cut in, "No complaining Smoke." He said as he picked up the trunk and started to head off, Cyrax following next to him.

"Alright, alright." Smoke said with a sigh as he followed after his friends.

Seeming pleased, Sektor followed after them with the rest of the loot and they headed back to headquarters. The journey back was a lot smoother than heading to the Yāo Xiāochú camp, but during it all Sub-Zero was fighting with his conflicted feelings. He managed to keep pushing it away before the others noticed but it seemed to keep coming back. Thankfully Sektor didn't seem suspicious of anything which was a huge weight off of his shoulders. That's the last thing he needed. If he didn't notice then there was a very slim chance the Grandmaster would find out. Then again, he heard the husband, Cheng he believed, say something about his family losing something. Was it possible the Lin Kuei had been contracted to kill them? If so, then they'd continue to be hunted down. There was no way of others finding out they had been in the camp right? Unless something slipped somehow. Such thoughts continued to plague him even when they reached the headquarters and were kneeling before the Grandmaster.

"Did you kill all of them?" The Grandmaster questioned evenly, he grinned when Sub-Zero nodded. It was as he expected, the nuisance had been taken care of without a problem. It pleased him even further to hear it come from one of his warrior's mouth.

"Yes, Grandmaster, we left no survivors and we made sure none escaped." Sub-Zero reported. Thankfully he'd managed to say it normally. If he had stuttered or choked that would have been the end of him. Thankfully it hadn't happened and his master suspected nothing.

"Excellent work, all of you. So, no problems at all?" The Grandmaster's eyes rolled over to his son. Sektor stiffened realizing his gaze was on him and knowing that what had transpired between him and Sub-Zero was not something small.

His mind muddled with his thoughts Sub-Zero did not recall the incident at the moment and he shook his head, "No Grandmaster there was no trouble." His words not only surprised Sektor but also Smoke and Cyrax as well but they kept it hidden.

The Grandmaster eyed his son a bit but moved on, "And I see that you found a good deal of valuables for the Lin Kuei." He said looking to the pile next to him; all four bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Grinning in a please manner he went on to say, "Yes, this went perfectly. You all have done well for the Lin Kuei by destroying that rodent nest. It'll send a strong message if there are any of the other camps." He waved his hand, signaling for a few lower ranked members in the room to distribute the groups reward, "You all are dismissed."

"Thank you Grandmaster." The four said in unison before leaving.

Confused by his actions, Cyrax and Smoke followed after their friend looking worried, especially when they spotted the troubled look in his eyes. Getting to their room Smoke closed the door behind him after checking if anyone was around. He could tell his friend was very upset about something, "Sub-Zero why didn't you tell Grandmaster about what Sektor did? I was sure you'd like having him nailed to a wall!"

Hearing Tomas's accented voice Sub-Zero was snatched from his thoughts, "What? Oh yes, I forgot about that. I was…thinking about something else." He rubbed his forehead; he was getting a headache from how much he'd been thinking. Kuai Liang shook his head, "It's too late now. Looks like I missed my chance."

Smoke knitted his brows, he didn't know what was bothering his friend but he was going to find out, "Přítel, what's wrong? Everything went off without a hitch, and don't try and lie saying nothing's wrong." He pointed to his forehead causing a bit of confusion to form in Sub-Zero's expression, "I know how you wrack your přepracovaný mysl about things."

Looking to the ground for a moment Sub-Zero pulled his cowl and mask off as if it'd relieve his stress somehow. He rubbed his forehead, "It's about what I did back at that camp. I can't seem to get it off my mind."

Smoke blinked confusedly, "What? Letting that family go?" Thinking it over a moment Smoke figured out what was troubling him. He put his hands on his friend's shoulder, "Look Kuai, what you did was the right thing. You'd feel worse now if you did kill that family."

"He's right Kuai Liang, you did the right thing. It's good to think for yourself, you can't just mindlessly do as you're told, it's how you lose sight of yourself and your free will." Cyrax agreed with a nod of his head, then he added, "If you're worried about being caught. Smoke and I will stay at your side."

Smoke smiled beneath his mask and patted Sub-Zero on the shoulder, "Yeah, we'll keep your secret přítel, and if things go wrong we'll back you up. Also Sektor's the only one who doesn't know and he didn't notice a thing. So you're in the clear, nothing to worry about."

Kuai Liang smiled slightly, "You both are right, and you're right Smoke. I do think things over too much. I suppose I just need some rest right now. Thinking about it now, I'm certain what I did was right."

Smoke nodded agreeing with him, "Yes, just sleep it off Kuai Liang. I'm sure you had yourself up all night yesterday thinking about this."

"Well…not all night…." Kuai Liang said sheepishly, rubbing his neck feeling embarrassed by the fact. His friends laughed at this while Sub-Zero looked rather unimpressed by their reaction, but in the end he sighed while shaking his head.

At the edge of a large town, Haokah waved good-bye to the family when he was sure that they had enough money to take care of themselves. Whoever they are they had money that he was sure of, apparently enough to leave to the other side of the country. For a moment he watched them go before vanishing in a flash.

A bolt of lightning traveled through the clouds before crashing down at the grand entrance to a temple high in the sky. A place undiscovered to most of the mortal world, those that did know very rarely ventured to it. The one that occupied such a divine temple was Haokah, whose real name was actually Raiden, God of thunder and lightning, Protector of Earthrealm. The divine being waltzed into his domain, one that was shrouded in storm clouds that kept it hidden with his power. The inside of the temple was just as grand as it was on the outside, something natural for the dwelling of a god. Seeing as how he'd existed for so long his home might as well look nice.

Going over to an ornate table he pulled out a scroll, unrolling it he looked it over before beginning to write. Finished he looked it over seemingly very pleased with himself. He blinked in surprise when a sudden gust of wind pulled it from his hands. Looking up Raiden saw a man with a long white braided ponytail, red tunic and light green baggy pants sitting on the edge of his desk. Sitting back in his chair Raiden welcomed him, "Well, what brings you from your guarding duties, Fujin?"

Holding the scroll in one hand Fujin answers, "I thought I'd come see how you're doing with the Mortal Kombat tournament that's coming up brother."

Raiden chuckled lightly and pointed to the scroll he was holding, "That scroll you snatched from me actually has the names of the ones I've chosen for the next tournament. That is if they choose to join it, but I'm certain they will."

"You've made your choices already?" Fujin questioned, Raiden nodded. Curious the god of wind unrolled the scroll and began reading the names off. As expected both Kung Lao and Liu Kang were at the top of the list. Going down the list he saw nothing out of the ordinary until he got to the bottom of the list, "Cyrax, Smoke and Sub-Zero?" He looked at Raiden with a very questioning stare, "Are the last three…." He voice drifted off not wanting to believe what the god of thunder had done.

"Lin Kuei? Yes, yes they are Fujin." Raiden answered normally as he put his hands together and rested them against his chest.

"What in the name of the Elder Gods possessed you to choose them? Their members of a clan of murders who only ally with themselves!" Fujin exclaimed as he pointed to the scroll like it was a piece of evidence in a crime.

Raiden put his hands up in order to calm Fujin so he could explain, "I know, but you cannot deny that the Lin Kuei do have very skilled warriors, some of them are the best in Earthrealm. We need those kind of warriors to prevent Shao Khan from invading Earthrealm." He said seriously as he looked his soul brother in the eyes. Tilting his head from side to side he continued, "Now, I can't deny that their murderers but, in a tournament like Mortal Kombat it doesn't exactly hurt to be willing to do such a thing."

Thinking for a moment Fujin nodded, "I cannot deny what you say Raiden, but, can we trust these ninjas?"

Raiden remained calm and nodded surely, "I would not choose such people without meeting them first. I gave a few little tests without them knowing, and while meeting them. I've seen their souls. I'm sure we can trust these warriors brother." He explained, which seemed to reassure the god of wind allowing him to lax his posture.

Fujin looked the names over one more time stopping at Sub-Zero; he paused for a moment looking back to his brother, "Isn't Sub-Zero…."

"He's the younger brother of the Sub-Zero that attacked the temple you guard Fujin." Once again Fujin settled, Raiden grinned, "Or are you still sore about losing to the elder Sub-Zero?" He taunted, the wind god twitched causing the breeze in the temple to pick up slightly. The god of thunder chuckled, "Settle dear brother, I did get the older brother to get back the amulet after all."

"Yes, and again I thank you for that." Fujin, handed Raiden the scroll, "You do know it won't take long for his brother's virtual curse to catch hold of him. It won't be much longer until he catches word of someone taking up the mantle." He warned carefully causing Raiden to pause a moment before putting the scroll down.

"I'm aware, and that is something Sub-Zero will need to overcome on his own. Whether he succeeds or not depends on him." Raiden said in a calm yet tense tone before exhaling through his nose, he knew full well who Fujin was referring to and he knew full well he was right.

Fujin went silent for a moment thinking over what they had talked about before nodding curtly, "I hope you're making the right choice Raiden."

"We will see Fujin," Raiden said as Fujin got off his desk, he smirked, "But I'm sure that there's no harm in having faith in mortals. We've done it for centuries now and there's been more good than bad results."

"I hope that this will turn out good then." Fujin replied as he headed to the entrance of Raiden's temple home, "Until next time brother, I must return to my post." Without another word Fujin vanished into a whirlwind.

Raiden watched the god of wind leave before looking back to his scroll. He understood his brother's concern. If Earthrealm lost the next tournament Shao Khan would be able to invade and take over the Realm merging it with his own. This was something Raiden hopped to avoid. He was certain if things went as he hoped, the group he had selected would be able to defeat he Outworld warriors. There'd be many trails naturally, and getting the Lin Kuei warriors to join them would likely be a task in of itself. Raiden knew it would be in their best interest to leave the clan if what he foresaw were to come true. It was their choice of course; even though he was a god, Raiden couldn't force a mortal to do anything. Free will was something he felt shouldn't ever be taken away; it was something to be cherished.

All the more reason Raiden hopped things would go in the right direction.

"We will see Fujin," Raiden said as Fujin got off his desk, he smirked, "But I'm sure that there's no harm in having faith in mortals. We've done it for centuries now and there's been more good than bad results."

"I hope that this will turn out good then." Fujin replied as he headed to the entrance of Raiden's temple home, "Until next time brother, I must return to my post." Without another word Fujin vanished into a whirlwind.

Raiden watched the god of wind leave before looking back to his scroll. He understood his brother's concern. If Earthrealm lost the next tournament Shao Khan would be able to invade and take over the Realm merging it with his own. This was something Raiden hopped to avoid. He was certain if things went as he hoped that the group he had selected would be able to defeat he Outworld warriors. There'd be many trails naturally, and getting the Lin Kuei warriors to join them would likely be a task in of itself. Raiden knew it would be in their best interest to leave the clan if what he foresaw were to come true. It was their choice of course, even though he was a god Raiden couldn't force a mortal to do anything. Free will was something he felt shouldn't ever be taken away, it was something to be cherished.

All the more reason Raiden hopped things would go in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Last main chapter done! Just the Epilogue to go :)<strong>

**The Yāo Xiāochú, were basically to give the guys something to fight and show their strength for contrast in the main story when things get tough. They may show up again but it's not very likely so far though they may get mentions. Fujin shows up, I wanted to have him appear at least once in this prequel. May take me a bit to get the epilogue done because of the new Pokemon game lol**

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Please Follow/Favorite & Review.**


	10. Epilogue

**Mortal Kombat: Lin Kuei Beginnings**

_By: Miss-DNL_

**Epilogue: Twisted Rebirth**

Sounds of screams, smells of blood, brimstone, smoke and things burning. Sights of lava, gruesome displays, volcanic surroundings, and a pitch black sky that hung thick with volcanic ash from the lava that kept the world lit. Those were things that made up this world, the NetherRealm, also known as Hell. A place where souls too heavy with sin sank to and were either twisted or tormented. Aside from demons the undead also ran rampant; no pure being could reside in the NetherRealm without being corrupted. Survival in this realm was determined by rage, bloodlust, sheer power and connections; however shaky they may be. Though for the undead, survival was a somewhat subjective term. They could not die; they were already dead after all. If their physical form was destroyed their soul would wait until it could be physically manifested again, until they healed; a sort of tainted immortality.

One such being took residence in a dark, stone castle-like building that stood out from the rest of the city before it. It was an imposing building that cast a large shadow on the already dark world. It was cooler inside the stone building than out in the lava heated world outside, but heat wasn't much of a bother to the being anymore. It was almost strange considering how cold he still felt, but he didn't take note of it really.

With cold, unfeeling, glowing, icy blue eyes lacking pupils the being looked out a window at the world he'd come to know. It'd been a few years since he died at the hands of Scorpion but he felt no desire for revenge against the specter. He'd even spotted him restlessly wandering a few times. He didn't desire revenge because since his death he felt an odd sense of….freedom. The specter wouldn't recognize him if he'd notice him though, he looked far too different now.

Arms crossed, he closed his eyes remembering how he came to be like this. He'd been burned to death by the vengeful Scorpion when he was sent on a mission to discover who had been killing members of his former clan. It had been a painful death, at least until the hellfire the specter was spewing burned his nerves away at least. Shortly after he finally died and everything went black.

Black. That was all he could say to his soul traveling out of his body. He felt nothing, and there had been no bright light for him. He could only guess that his soul immediately fell into the depths of the NetherRealm. It made him curious as to what the paradise realm of Heaven was like; the Realm of the gods. Was it as perfect as it was said to be? He'd never know, if he attempted to enter he'd be obliterated as impure souls could not enter.

Upon arriving to the NetherRealm, the first thing he felt was the pain of his death; it made him groan in pain. Then he was naturally confused, he looked around at what he first thought was a place in a volcano. Where had Scorpion gone? He had looked at himself, he was unharmed. No burns, no cuts, nothing, only clothing was damaged. Even then it only looked slightly singed or tattered. This bewildered him; he knew he was supposed to be dead. Figuring he'd find out what had happened later he had decided to find out where he was first and go from there.

Just when he was getting to his feet the pain he was feeling drastically increased causing him to falter in pain. His neck felt like it was being crushed, he gasped frantically; he'd never felt something like this before. It felt like he couldn't breathe. Frantically he ripped his mask away, tossing it aside, like it had been the cause of his trouble. He stood there heaving, trying to breathe but to no avail. It only seemed to be getting steadily worse.

Eyes hazed he heard his mask was still tumbling away. As if it suddenly had importance, he whipped his head to where it was. The now scuffed blue mask was heading towards a lava pit. Quickly he hurried after it, in a desperate attempt he dove after it but his hand just missed it and the old mask fell into the lava. Slowly it sank down into the magma quickly dissolving in the molten rock. Looking back the sight was almost symbolic.

Pulling himself up to his knees he panted heavily, the heat was beginning to get to him. Coupled with the strangulating pain his thoughts were blurred. He couldn't recall why he chased after the mask. Had there been a reason? He couldn't recall it. It had almost been like a sudden compulsion. Regardless it was gone now. Nothing he could do about it.

Feeling and literally being lost he got to his feet and began to wander around aimlessly. The scenery didn't seem to change much, other than grotesque scenes of poor souls being staked or in other forms of endless torture. He'd glanced at them but it only caused his own pain to feel more sever so he'd jerk his head away and trudged on. As he went on his pain began to wear on him, along with his mind, burning his stamina away till he collapsed onto the hot ground. The stone floor burned at his cheek but he didn't care at the moment.

"Where….am I…? Wh-what's going…on?" He muttered faintly to himself as he stared out at the blurred horizon.

Recoiling he felt an agonizing, burning yet freezing cold sensation travel from his chest outward into his right arm. Immediately he turned onto his side and saw his veins had turning a sickening dark blue. He cringed as the pain, feeling like venom coursing through him, spread through the rest of his veins all the way to his fingertips. It was so cold, yet it was painful to him, he couldn't stand it. He almost wanted to rip the veins right out of his arms just to make it stop!

The pain escalated quickly as it spread throughout all the veins in his body. He screamed in pain so loudly it sounded like an inhuman screech. His cry was unheard as it mixed in with the other pained, tormented screams of the NetherRealm. His body went into convulsions, twitching and thrashing as he screamed out his torment. He could hardly tell what had been happening to him. Suddenly his body seized up, his cry reduced to a choking noise.

A new pain replaced the previous. This was different. This one was somehow worse.

The only way to describe it was like something was being torn out from him, out from his very being, slowly. This time he couldn't even scream. He could only endure it. He'd felt plenty of pain in his time, more than most, but this was another thing entirely. Something was being torn from him, he knew it, he didn't know what but he got the feeling it was important. This frightened him, for once in a long time he had felt frightened…but he could do nothing. He was being forced to let it happen.

Then, it just stopped out of nowhere. He exhaled, like the breath had been sucked out of him. He lay on the ground motionless, staring up at the dark abyss of what passed for a sky.

After all that pain, he felt numb; completely and utterly numb. Something was missing from him but he no longer cared. He felt…good. Like a weight had been lifted from him. It was strange at first but it settled quickly.

Pulling himself up, ignoring the sore pain that resulted from it, he soon noticed a drastic change. His skin had turned black as coal. He looked it over with minute interest, even his nails were black, but he found it of no importance. With a grunt he pulled himself up to his feet, he paused a moment sensing someone behind him. Turning his saw the sorcerer Quan-Chi standing behind him, looking expectant.

"What do you want?" He had rasped, voice sounding like it was echoed by another, "If you want to kill me for taking the amulet back…I believe you're too late for that. Another beat you to it."

Yes. He had realized he was dead when he stared up at the sky. Somehow he'd missed realizing just where he was. Perhaps he had gotten disoriented when he died? That was most likely the reason. He was in the NetherRealm. Scorpion had indeed killed him. In present time he almost felt embarrassed by missing the fact.

"I'm not here to get revenge for you crossing me." Quan-Chi said evenly in his deep yet smooth voice, a sly smirk on pale white lips. He chuckled briefly looking the twisted reborn being in front of him, "I told you you belonged here. Its proof enough that you fell here but not only that you became a shadow wraith. Takes a strong dark soul to become one, I have to say I'm impressed."

The shadow wraith eyed him suspiciously, "What do you want?" He hissed irately before growling in warning, "Or did you just come to mock me? If so, what you have to say is old. The state of my soul is no longer a concern of mine." Seeing Quan-Chi chuckle amusedly at his caused the wraith to tense and growl. He would not be laughed at by a bald albino demon.

"Of course it isn't anymore. Your little metamorphosis ended your time as a human. All human concerns have left you." He explained gesturing to him casually. Quan-Chi tilted his head looking vaguely intrigued, "Tell me. How do you feel about your current state of being?"

The question had made him pause for a moment before answering, "It doesn't bother me. I feel freer than I had when I was alive."

"That is the normal reaction to shedding ones mortal shell." Quan-Chi stated normally with his arms crossed behind his back.

Casually he walked over to the wraith, who narrowed his eyes in warning, "Stay where you are Quan-Chi. I defeated you once. This time I won't just humiliate you in your own realm. I have no feelings of mercy any longer."

Quan-Chi stopped a few feet away from him and chuckled again, "You defeated me as a mortal yes, but you no longer possess the power that you had when you were among the living." He stated with a grin. His words had caused him to look at his hands. He had tried to manifest ice but nothing happened. He had indeed lost his command over ice. The newborn shadow wraith stiffened as the necromancer circled him like a lion circling its prey. Stopping, Quan-Chi leaned next to his ear and whispered a hissing warning, "A newborn who doesn't know its own powers shouldn't threaten a sorcerer such as me…"

The wraith stayed silent knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat him in such a state. Martial art skill alone wouldn't defeat Quan-Chi in his own home and he didn't want to risk a dip in the lava. Quan-Chi smirked; pleased the shadow wraith was wise enough to heed his warning. Taking a couple steps away he continued, "Now. If you are wise enough you'll reconsider my offer to join me."

"Why should I do that?" He had questioned eyeing the necromancer.

Turning his head to him Quan-Chi's answer was simple, "I can teach you how to use your new skills." The wraith tilted his head signaling he was listening, so the demon necromancer continued, "I can do that and more. Now that you reside in this realm it'll do you good to learn quickly. As you can see the NetherRealm isn't as forgiving. Without power you'll suffer endlessly, and I can give you the power you need."

He paused for a moment, thinking the sorcerer's offer over. He had no desire to end up on the bottom of the NetherRealm's food chain, and power sounded oh so good at the moment. Yes, he desired power…but he also didn't want to serve a new master. He was through serving; he had been through with it the moment he died. But then his sly mind quickly came up with an idea. He nodded curtly, "Very well Quan-Chi. I will take your offer. I don't really have any room to refuse it any longer. My ties with the Lin Kuei have been cut and so my services are now yours."

The albino demon grinned pleased when the shadow wraith bowed, "Good." He paused a moment, finding it to have happened too easily, "I'll expect you to keep your word. Or you'll receive the damnation mortals expect when they fall to this realm. I will not be crossed by you again, ninja." He said his tone cold enough to shake a normal being to its core.

The wraith was unaffected and bowed again, he was used to such a tone, "Understood." The sorcerer eyed him before accepting the show of loyalty and led him back to his palace that lay beyond the NetherRealm city.

That's how he had become what he was now and how he ended up staying in Quan-Chi's palace. The sorcerer had kept his promise and taught him how to use his new powers. He had to admit he liked his new powers, they more offensive than his former power over ice. The wraith even felt he was stronger than when he was alive.

Though having to serve the necromancer was a considerable strain on his patience, but he had plenty of experience serving a master such as him. He could wait. Eventually he'd get his chance to betray his master, preferably killing him in the process. Yes, he'd enjoyed that thought considerably. He wasn't the same as when he was alive, he didn't want to serve anymore. This time around he'd get what was rightfully his, and he could wait. For now he'd use Quan-Chi to build his strength, let the sorcerer think he was in control of him.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he looked out the window at the dark world that was now his home. It was such an amusing thought to him. Quan-Chi thinking he was his loyal servant. Yes, over the years he put on a very convincing act. At first the sorcerer did indeed watch his every move but his arrogance made that short lived. Still he kept on his toes; one wrong move would have him thrown in the torture dungeon.

No opportunity had arisen yet, but he could wait. Being undead he could wait forever if he needed to. When his chance did come he'd take it. He wasn't the blind fool he was when he was alive. He wasn't Bi-Han, Sub-Zero who let his master do the thinking for him.

No, he's Noob Saibot, Shadow Wraith of the NetherRealm, and nothing was going to get in his way of getting what he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy frig. I'm done. Wow. O_o<strong>

**lol anyway I'm indeed done with the prequel to my main story, which will be written sometime after my friend RenagadeRexRider finishes looking over my other chapters so everything will be nice and polished. She's already done with the prologue & ch1. Until then I'll be working on some other stories of mine, one of which is collaboration between us.**

**Also I know in MK 9 Quan-Chi basically resurrected Noob, I believe. What was said in Noob's ending anyway, but in the original time line it said he was reborn in the NetherRealm. I chose the later because it made more sense to me. His soul did fall to MK hell after all. **

**Hope you enjoyed my MK story, and hope you'll stick around for my eventual main story! If you have any questions feel free to ask!**

**Please Review.**

**Proof Reading: RenagadeRexRider**

**Miss-DNL out~**


	11. Acknowledgements

Hello everyone, I'd just like to post this as a thank you for everyone who supported this story.

It is far from one of my most popular works but it was definitely one of my favorite to work on I do have the sequel, the main part of the story, up. For now it's just the prologue but I'm sure I'll get more done soon enough. The title is "**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**" the title _may _change but it should be easy to spot by going on my main page. It pretty much picks up where this left off, a year or so has passed. I plan on expanding on Bi-Han's and Kuai's relationship in that story. I would have here but I wanted this to be quick. For Scorpion fans, there will be plenty more Scorpion to enjoy especially during the start of the story. Overall there will be plenty more MK characters involved.

Anyhow onto the thank you's:

**Venomsixx**-thank you for the wonderful review, it was the sole review this story got but it was a wonderful and helpful one. Also thank you for following.

Thank you **640073** and** igray08 **for favoriting that was **much** appreciated.

Also thank you for **xxSpectersGirlxx** for following, hope you enjoyed the parts with Scorpion.

Big thanks to my friend RenagadeRexRider who went and proof read the story to help polish it out. She is **Renagade Rex Sphix** on here. She does lovely stories please check her out. She can be found easily through my favorite authors. Please show her some support.

And thank you All for the support and I hope to see more of you at my "**Mortal Kombat: Broken Chains**" story!


End file.
